Revealing Secrets
by OctoberWind16
Summary: In an accident, Toph and Zuko become closer to eachother. A lot closer. But they just won't admit it, so what happens when friends meddle and can't stop? "Yes it is, it's my duty to meddle". Modern Toko. Tint of Kataang
1. Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly.

Chp.1 Her:

Zuko walked to his first class, Language. It was the first day of school at Dragon Empire High School. He came to the school with a girlfriend, no ride, no friends, an insane sister, an intimidating friend of his sister, and a scar. How lucky of him. His backpack hung on his left shoulder, a pitch black Jansport backpack. Jet black jacket with a red crimson shirt and dark blue baggy pants. But Zuko didn't wear his pants down, he wore them normally to his waist, not like the other boys. He was 16, his 3rd year at Dragon Empire High School. He sighed as he walked by the clichés, he belonged to the angsty-emo group.

He came to his class. He was so tired of his bothersome girlfriend. He attracted some girls, but he was never attracted to _them_. Sing, Jin, Katara, and then Mai. His girlfriend was Mai. He entered the classroom and looked around as he walked slowly. There was a group of people surrounded by someone. The people seemed to disappear one by one as Zuko got closer, not even paying attention to where he was going. Then, once Zuko could get a good look, he turned to the person. The first thing he noticed was her porcelain skin on her legs, one leg on top of the other. Her position was slouched on a chair next to a marble slick desk. She wore a light green skirt with a pitch black tank-top. Her left hand rested on the top of the chair, hand touching her cheek. "Yes?" She noticed him even though her ebony-black bangs covered her eyes.

"Wh-uh… me?" She snickered. Zuko glanced at her silk-pale legs. Right then, the teacher entered the room.

"Take your seats," he said as he went to his desk. Everybody scrambled to sit next to their friends. The seat next to the mysterious girl on her right was taken, but the one on the left wasn't. Zuko was about to take his seat, but Katara rushed and sat on it before he could.

"Oh, hey Zuko!" Zuko blinked and left to another seat. The teacher, a male, gave a heart-warming smile.

"I'm Mr. Hendricks. Your teacher." And the day began.

It was finally Lunch and Zuko avoided his sister and her friends, one including his girlfriend."Hey, Aang," he said to one of the people who he was common with. People surrounded the mysterious girl again where she was sitting.

"Oh, hey Zuko! It's been a long time!" Zuko's back was turned to the girl.

"Yeah, summer and all. Listen," he grabbed Aang's shoulder and glanced at the girl. "Do you know who that one girl is?"

"What new girl?" The mysterious girl stood and walked on. As she walked, she shoved one person who wasn't even in her way absent mindedly without looking at them.

"Her," Zuko stared at the girl, so did Aang. Zuko didn't like to admit it, but he was interested in her, drawn to her.

"Who? Her?" Aang laughed, pointing at the girl.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. But she's not new. She's been going here, looks like she's getting a lot of attention this year."

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, of course I do! We're good buddies. She knows the gang as well."

"What's her name?"

"…Have you ever heard some people talking about someone called 'The Blind Bandit'?"

"Yeah, actually I have."

"That's her"

"Her?"

"Well, her real name is Toph. Toph Bei Fong."

"Toph," Zuko repeated her name as he gazed at the walking Toph. He caught a glimpse at her eyes, they looked piercing and dangerous. Untouchable. That's what he always heard of the Blind Bandit. Untouchable.


	2. Boy Meets Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

A/N: The ages are a little different than the show:

Toph: 15 Katara: 16 Aang: 15 Zuko: 16 Azula: 15 ½ Sokka: 16

Chp.2: Boy Meets Girl

He made his decision, he would speak to Toph. It was the next day and Zuko marched to school, determined and confident.

He arrived at the school, and Toph was with Mai, arguing. Zuko bit his lip and rushed to them, but before he got a chance to speak once he was next to them Toph shoved her hand in front of Zuko's face, without looking at him. "Don't even try to break this up!" Zuko's mouth opened, wanting to say something, but he shut it. "Listen, Emotional Rant!" Zuko wanted to laugh at that. It was funny how Toph mocked Mai of her lack of emotion.

"Emotional Rant!? Is that your new nickname for me!?"

"Yes, it is! Or would you prefer Dull Eyed!?" Mai growled.

"Look who's talking!" Toph's face flushed, making Zuko utterly confused. What did she mean? "Ha! See, I got you, Miss Popular!" Toph's face recovered.

"Is that the best you could do, Emotional _Rat_?" Mai gasped and was ready to hit Toph, hit the heck out of her, but Zuko held Mai back. "I told you, Overprotective Stalker! Don't try to break this up! I can take care of myself!"

"What?" Zuko was confused at his nickname. _Stalker_?

"You heard me! Now let go of her so she can _try_ to hit me!"

"But-"

"Do it!" Zuko released Mai, and she did as she was told and tried to hit her. Her fist about to crush the beauty of her face, but Toph acted quick and stopped her by making the fist land in her palm, blocking damage- and with ease! This was a surprise to Zuko, her looks could fool you. Petite and looking fragile. Toph was no where near being fragile. Mai grunted and used her other fist to catch Toph off guard, but she did the same.

"Zuko! Aren't you going to help me?"

"A-… uh-…," Zuko tried to gather up words "Why?" He finally managed to get a word out. The crowd surrounding them gasped, Toph boasted in laughter. Mai gave up her punches and gave a piercing look at Zuko, than at Toph and left. Toph faced Zuko and spoke.

"Nice one, Why Face. Is she your girlfriend?" She motioned Mai.

"Yeah."

"Too bad for you," and she left, having people follow her.

"I know," Zuko whispered. He went to Aang and his group, trying to avoid the wrath of his girlfriend.

"Hey, Zuko!"

"Hey…"

"Zuko!" Katara glomped him. "I didn't get to hug you last time we saw each other!"

"Yeah," he tried to squirm his way out of her grip, but she released him.

"So did you talk to her?" Aang asks Zuko.

"Sort of. But she nicknamed me Why Face." Aang started laughing, making Zuko irritated.

"Don't worry! Join the club! She puts a nickname on almost everyone. Mine is… um… Twinkle Toes…," Zuko boasted out laughing. "Ha-ha, funny!" Aang says sarcastically. "Katara is Sugar Queen. Sokka is Snoozles. Suki is Fan Queen. And now you are officially Why Face." Zuko grunted. Well, it was better than Zuzu.

"Hey, Twinkles!" Toph approached them, without a group this time.

"Hey, Toph." Toph looked in the direction of Zuko

"Aren't you everywhere?"

"Toph this is Zuko."

"Yeah, I met up with him a while ago." She had a ponytail on that day; rather messy actually, bangs still in her face. Her Jan sport backpack had a green and black checkerboard design; she wore a normal green shirt with a black skirt. "Is he new in the group or what?"

"Sort of. He's been going here, though. And we've known him for a long time, but I guess you could say he's new." Zuko went a long with it; it was better hanging out with them then his sister. Aang scratched the back of his head. "So… um… Toph… I guess you should tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"_You know_!"

"Oh, right… He'll find out on his own!" Zuko felt lost, he didn't like having secrets being hidden from him.

"But-"

"Fine, I'll tell him later! I really don't see what the big deal is!" Aang turned his head away from Toph.

"Yeah, no kidding!" he muttered. She punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Shut up about it, ok!?"

"Ok!"

"I'll see you guys later," and she left. Zuko sighed.

"Can you-"

"Nope!"

"-Why n-"

"I'm not allowed to tell."

"-She won't-"

"N.O.! She'll fry me if I tell you!" Zuko grunted in failure.

A/N: I just want to say that this story was originally just supposed to be in my notebook, but I decided to start writing it down here. And I write in my notebook like every night, so, truthfully, I'm up to chapter 22. Sorry about all of the grammar mistakes.


	3. Affection

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

A/N: This chapter is a little similar to the show, but a few twists here and there. This is a pretty short chapter, sorry about that.

Chp.3: Affection

It was the next day and Zuko sat leaning against a wall, it was brunch. Without his knowing, Toph slipped next to him and slid down. "You want to know?" Zuko jumped a little, caught by surprise.

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Alright, but only because I can't hide it forever," she pulled back her ebony bangs revealing- yes, it was indeed a pair of sightless eyes. Zuko never expected her to be actually _blind_. "Don't you ever try to overprotect me! I can take care of myself _perfectly_," she said as she released her bangs, making them land softly on her face again.

"But you're-how do you-"

"The _Blind_ Bandit"

"-Oh… right. But how do you walk without-" Toph sighed.

"That I can't tell you. My parents don't even know I walk in this school a lone and without help. There's supposed to be this really buff guy escorting me wherever I go. God knows where he's at. Probably at McDonald's or something. See, I made a deal with him. He doesn't escort me and leaves me a lone, but we tell my parents he does, so he gets paid. You tell nobody of this except for the people who already know. Who are Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Azula-"

"Even Azula knows!?"

"-She butts in to much, as I was saying, Ty Lee, Mai, and now you. Not even the principle knows."

"Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut… Dull Eyed…-"

"Don't call me that!"

"I wasn't! I just figured out what Mai meant." Toph grunted and paused for a while, then punched Zuko hard in the arm and stood. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"It shows my affection," and she left. Zuko thought about what she said. Affection. A slight smile crossed his face. I'm in, he thought.

A/N: I thought Zuko little thought bubble at the end was… I don't know, but I smacked myself when I wrote it down. Ha-ha…ha…


	4. Another Sun to Shine

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Chp.4:Another Sun to Shine

Zuko walked on the outside section of the school. Days were floating by mighty fast. Toph sat on a bench with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki, ranting on about her own awesomeness. "I'm the best at sparring, Twinkle Toes! No doubt about it!" Zuko came and joined them. Hearing this, he snorted. "What? Don't believe me, SnarkPants?" Everybody giggled at Zuko's new nickname, making Zuko glare at her for the first time.

"No, I don't," Zuko stated, making the girl gasp ", and don't call me that!"

"I'll take that as a challenge, Clueless"

"Fine!" A grin was placed defiantly on his face. All of them, except for Sokka , signaled him not to take the challenge. He was clueless by this. She's a girl, he thought, an obnoxious girl who I thought looked good, obviously not.

The next day came and Toph walked home. Despite being the end of school and children and teens walking home, the streets were pretty desolate. Zuko, a ways un back of Toph, caught sight of her and rushed to her, trying to catch her off guard. Once he got to her he turned her around and pinned her down. She showed an unemotional expression, while Zuko grinned happily. "Ha, see. I got you off guard." Her cherry chap- sticked lips formed into a wide grin.

"Toph. TOPH!" Sokka boasted as he found the two, thinking the worst.

"A-"

"Toph! Zuko!? You guys are together!?" Aang asked, rushing to the three.

"You came-and I-uh…" Toph's grin grew wider as she detected a blush from Zuko, and used it to her advantage. She looked towards Sokka and Aang and grabbed the collar of Zuko's shirt and pulled him in close. But not too close, just enough to get a deeper blush from him.

"Payback," she whispered to Zuko. "Yeah, we _are_ together, Snoozles and Twinkles!" Zuko looked down at her. Was this her little game, Zuko thought, her payback for catching her off guard? She was good at these things, Zuko was struggling to find words, once again.

"Congratulations, guys!" Aang threw up his hands in glee.

"Were-n-A-… you-no-it…," Zuko found Toph snickering to herself, then he remembered he was still on her, so he rapidly got off her and brushed off the bits of dirt on his clothes. Toph got up as well, standing next to Zuko. She clinged onto his arm, gaining another blush from Zuko, her snicker still on her face.

"Toph can we talk?" Sokka asked, making Toph's snicker vanish immediately. She followed him , walking the opposite direction of her parent's house. "Toph… being in a relationship is hard stuff," Sokka finally said once they were out of sight.

"I know-"

"It's like another sun to shine… and you're going to need a lot to shine _that_ sun," Sokka motioned the direction of Zuko.

"-I know-"

"There's going to be hard bumps and smooth bumps"

"-Huh?"

"Uh-well, you know what I mean! Your road with Zuko isn't always going to be smooth."

"I know-"

"And you're not always going to be happy-"

"-Sokka! I know!"

"Well… then I guess I'm done here. Goodbye, Toph," he waved and left, awkwardly proud of himself. Toph laughed at Sokka's foolishness. Tomorrow more payback at Zuko until he caves, Toph grinned.

A/N: I'm trying to get caught up with all that chapters I have, and besides, I don't think I'm going to write in a while since I'm a little stuck in a good chapter. So I'll try, forgive for my slowness, my fingers are cringing.


	5. Break Up to Make up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating soon… its laziness, I tell you! You all missed a teeny detail in my story… Toph and Zuko are supposedly "boyfriend and girlfriend' but… I swear… are we missing anybody? I think you all remember now.

Chp.5: Break Up to Make Up?

At school Zuko passed by Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. "Zuko," Mai harshly says. Zuko turns to her and Mai grasps his arm, pulling him away with her. Her sharp nails piercing his skin. They arrived to an empty corner as she turned to him and released her grip on him. But now instead of her nails, her eyes pierced his skin. "How could you!?"

"How could I wha-?"

"You know _exactly _what I mean! How could you get with that-that witch! What, do you think you can get two girlfriends easily!? I am not a doll you toy with! So guess what, _player_, it's over! And, no, don't you dare think we'll get back together! This relationship is no longer a 'break up to make up', got it!?"

"O-"

"Goodbye Zuko!" And she left without letting Zuko speak.

"Ok…," and he left, relieved he didn't have to deal with her anymore. He went to Ty Lee and Azula, where Mai was no longer at.

"Break up to make up?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko only shook his head.

**A/N:** Very short, I know. That's why I'll submit two chapters today.


	6. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

Chp.6: Let the Games Begin

Zuko was so glad at Toph's little 'payback'. He finally got rid of his now official ex-girlfriend. He walked up to the group, smiling at the weight that was lifted off his shoulders. What he didn't know was that even greater weight was to plant itself on his shoulders. "Hey, Zukie-poo!" Toph mockingly welcomed him. Zuko glared at her, making the rest shocked.

"Zuko! Is that how you treat your new girlfriend!?" Katara spat. Toph grinned evilly. He hated that grin so, and she knew it, making it her main reason to grin widely. He wasn't going to give in- oh, how he wasn't! This would be the first challenge for the history to know that the Blind Bandit would give in to. He wasn't going to lose to her. He stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her, catching her off guard.

"Sorry about that, Sweetie-Bandit!" Toph secretly jabbed him in the side to let go of her, but he didn't. He resisted. _She_ would be the one to lose. Zuko closened in to Toph and whispered in her ear. "Two can play at your game," and he drew back. Toph pouted. Oh, he thinks he's going to win, now does he, Toph thought, we'll see about that. _He_ would be the one to lose. Her pout vanished and she snuggled more to Zuko, his arm still wrapped around her. Katara's gaze at them turned hazily dreamy, deep in her own world of love.

"It's ok, Sunshine! I forgive you!" The bell rang and Zuko and Toph stayed planted on the same spot as the others left to their classes. Once the rest of the group was gone, they immediately broke apart and left without saying another word.

**A/N: **A little in the short side again. Sorry…


	7. I Feel a Weakness Coming On

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N:** I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Laziness, blame the laziness, I tell you!

Chp.7: I Feel a Weakness Coming On

The sky bore dreary clouds that closened in to each other and blackened every minute.

It was Lunch, days had passed since Toph and Zuko's little "accident". But as stubborn as they were, they never gave in.

Toph sat across from Katara and Katara sat next to Aang. Sokka and Suki had left for some privacy, not wanting to make the scene awkward with the others. Zuko came and sat next to Toph. "Who is it?" Toph asked groggily.

"Toph, it's your boyfriend," Katara responded.

"Oh," Toph's eyes dimmed. For some reason, the thought of Zuko worried Toph a little… Like… a weakness-

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked, making Toph sigh. Zuko wore a black shirt with denim jeans and a crimson red hat.

"Are you wearing a hat?"

"Yeah…?" Toph snatched the hat from his head and placed it on hers and dug her head and face in it, showing only her nose and lips. Zuko turned to Katara, confused. Katara shrugged.

"Bad week…?" Zuko guessed. Toph's heart leaped.

"No," she murmured.

"Well?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," she lied.

"Hmm…," Zuko observed her, there _was_ something wrong with her, and he knew it. He just didn't know what. And it would be hard getting it out of Toph. Well, maybe she'll tell him later. Zuko continued eating his lunch, as well as Aang and Katara, when Aang tried to create a conversation.

"So what did you do this weekend Toph?-"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she replied a little too quickly.

"Ok…"

"Toph are you ok?"

"I'm fine!"

"…," Katara eyed Zuko to do something about Toph's mood.

"Are you sure Toph?" Zuko asked, elbow grazing against her arm. It sent dozens of shivers up her spine, making her even more uneasy. Ok, think of something quick, Toph, Toph thought. The best she could, she imitated somebody coughing.

"I have a cold," she lied. Zuko didn't buy this. He began to eat once again, acting as he didn't care.

"Ok, whatever," he munched on his food. Katara seemed a little worried, though.

"Zuko shouldn't you-…," Aang nudged her "; never mind" A roar was broken free from the sky seconds later, and rain poured down. Both Katara and Aang rushed to a safe place, as did the rest of the school. But Toph and Zuko stayed, just sitting there. Zuko looked at Toph, still and pouting in the rain.

"Toph, you're sick aren't you going with them?" She gulped as Zuko put a hand on her shoulder, she twitched.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I need to get you over there, dummy," his hair was drenched and parts were falling in front of his eyes. "Come on, let's go!" Toph slowly got off her seat and began walking away. Zuko followed her with much confusion. She slipped and fell to the ground; she scrambled up before he had a chance to help her. His stomach began to ache. She was trying to avoid his touch… but why? They walked in silence to Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Suki who were under the peeking roof of a building. Once they got to them, Katara spoke.

"What took you guys so long? Toph, you're drenched!"

"I know what they were doing," Sokka says suspiciously, making Suki elbow him.

"Sokka!"

"What? It's every girl's dream to get kissed under the rain-,"

"Sokka!" Katara repeated and smacked Sokka's arm.

"Ow!"

"I'm sure Toph and Zuko didn't do anything, ok! They were just a little late, right guys?" Toph's pout turned into a frown, a tightened one.

"Yeah," Zuko responded. Toph shivered in cold making Zuko remember they were still competing against each other. Maybe a little more and she'll give in, Zuko thought. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Toph became uneasy, but she kept sturdy legs, even though they were becoming weak, this time Zuko gulped. It felt wrong to do this, yet somehow, he enjoyed it. What was happening to them? Nobody in the group noticed this. Katara smiled, Sokka frowned, Suki looked away, and Aang looked straight at them. Come on, keep at it Toph, you can't give in, she thought. Her body became confident, and her frown became a smile.

"Thanks, _boyfriend_," she emphasized the boyfriend part. Ugh, Zuko thought, she's not done, huh? And I was so close.

"Your welcome, _girlfriend_," he talked back. The bell rang, and instead of being the last ones, Toph and Zuko were the first to leave. Zuko set his chin on her head and kept his arms wrapped around her as they walked away together, the classes they had were right next to each other. Toph held onto his arms as they walked away. They will not give in.

**A/N: **Finally! This took so long. This chapter was not planned in my notebook, but I had to add a chapter like this.


	8. And the War Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**Chp.8:** And the War Goes On

Day after day Toph and Zuko acted as if they were together. One evening Katara had visited Toph at her house. They sat on Toph's bed, chatting. Toph drank a glass of water as Katara spoke. "So… you and Zuko are pretty serious huh?" Toph nodded the glass still to her lips. "So when are you guys going to kiss?" She rushed the words out. Toph spat the water out at Katara's face. She had never thought of that. Water sprinkled over Katara's face. Disgusted, she wiped the water off, rather quickly.

"What did you say?"

"Y'know… _kiss_. You guys seem awfully in love-"

"Whoa, whoa! Back the truck up there! What do you mean my by in _love_."

"Well, love. Y'know, the magical feeling-"

"I know that!"

"Yeah. You guys do. It's a little worrying that you guys haven't even kissed and you seem _deep_ in love."

"First of all, Sugar Queen! We are not really even go-," she stopped herself. No, I will _not_ lose! "-I mean… we're not really going fast. We're… taking it slow… y'know?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! Slow is the safest way!"

"Huh?"

"Uh- nothing, never mind!" Toph placed her glass down and sighed. Maybe I should just stop, she thought, but then again, it _is_ fun teasing Zuko. Besides, that's just what he wants me to do, forfeit, she thought.

"So how is you and Twinkles relationship going?"

"A little… too slow for my liking. We don't even hold hands! Now that I think about it… you and Zuko don't either! It's been over 3 weeks since you guys have been together! You should at least be holding hands by now! You don't want to end up like me Twi- I mean Aang and I. Trust me, you _don't_. I highly encourage you guys hold hands!" Toph paused, a little shocked. After an awkward silence, she began choking. "Toph! Toph, are you alright!?" Seconds later, Toph regained strength and stopped choking.

"I'm alright, Katara." Katara's jaw drops to the floor and she starts pointing at her frantically. "What? What!?"

"You said my name! You didn't call me Sugar Queen!"

"Oh right, Madam Fussy Britches," at this, Katara's hands dropped to her sides again, and her jaw flung tight.

"I should have kept my mouth shut!"

"Talk about appreciation!" And the two laughed.

The next day came, Friday. Toph was thankful. The six stood next to each other in a circle, Toph and Zuko stood next to each other, Katara across Toph. Katara coughed, signifying. Toph mentally grunted. Zuko was listening to the others, attached to the conversation. Toph slipped her hand to Zuko's, he was caught by surprise. It was hard for her to just brush her hand against Zuko's hand, this took all her wits. But she was confused. Why was it so hard for her? Why did her heart climb to her throat when she did so? Zuko's heart, once Toph's hand held his, zoomed to his throat, zoomed into his throat, not climbed, zoomed. He looked at her, confused at the suddenness. She's just playing with my head, he thought, she's thinking she's winning. But Toph's face did not contain a grin this time. She frowned troublesome. This confused him even more. They tried to swallow their hearts back to their right place, but their stomachs flipped and flurries occurred. Katara smiled as Zuko turned his gaze back to the others. She really does look pretty, Zuko thought, and then mentally kicked himself. He really does have nice warm hands, Toph thought, then mentally kicked herself. Zuko looked far to the left, while Toph looked far to the right. The rest of the group found this awkwardness between the two. The two were blushing.

In the weekends, the two took a lot of their time thinking about one another. When nobody else was there, they face-palmed themselves for thinking what they were. But on late Sunday, when Toph was thinking about Zuko, she realized there was a dreamy grin on her face. She mentally slapped herself. And at Sunday in the middle of the night, Zuko found himself thinking about Toph enjoying it. Once he realized there too was a dreamy grin on his face, he too mentally slapped himself. But he found that he couldn't stop the smile from returning. Meanwhile as Zuko smiled at the thought of Toph, Toph slept, smiling at her dream of Zuko. But this time, there was no way to mentally slap herself. On Monday, though, they knew they would go on with their fake relationship. Speaking nothing of their feelings for one another. And the war would go on.

**A/N:** sniff how sad. Hah… well as a teaser, next chapter is called Truce or No Truce.

Drum roll! Thanks for all the reviews, guys and girls!


	9. Truce or No Truce

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N: **This chapter is a little short and uh… a little… dull. And uh… OOC… so… don't enjoy it  … … Let the meddling begin.

Chp.9: Truce or No Truce

Unlike what they thought would happen on Monday, the two avoided each other. This made the group nervous and worried. What if they broke up and their friendship was ruined? This went on as well on Tuesday, but Katara had enough. She _had_ to meddle and get answers. She strode to Sokka and Aang. "You guys, we have a problem."

"We know. Toph and Zuko," Aang responded.

"Yeah… I hate to do this, but we have to meddle. Sokka, Aang, you guys talk to Zuko and I'll talk to Toph. Then we get them a lone together so they can talk things through."

"Honestly, I don't see what the problem is. I think Toph and Zuko are better off without each other." Katara punched Sokka hard on the arm. "Ow! Can't a guy speak his mind?-"

"Sokka, that's hardly funny! This is Toph's first boyfriend. You guy's have to talk to Zuko and I'll talk to Toph so we-"

"-Ok, ok, we've got it! Sheesh! C'mon Aang," and the two boys went on their way. Katara strode to find Toph.

The last thing Toph and Zuko wanted was to be a lone together, but Katara would have none of it. They forced them to a quiet empty corner. They sat a distance away from each other and tried to avoid each other's gaze. An awkward silence abducted the two, but Toph was first to break the silence. "Do you want to end it?" She said, finally looking towards Zuko. He looked at her and replied.

"Sure."

"Alright, we'll tell them that we were only in a bet that I won, and I'm sure they'd-"

"Hold on! You didn't win!"

"Yes, I did. Unless you want to continue our bet." Seconds passed and the two responded at the same time.

"Nah…," if they were to have a relationship, they would prefer a real one, other than a fake one.

"Either truce or no truce. Nobody won, just truce."

"Alright," Toph sighed and they shook on it, though it was awkward for them to touch each other's hand again. They stood and left to Katara to tell her the truth.


	10. Untouchable

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N: **So sorry for having you guys hanging like that. And for your information, I do have something up my sleeve. Mahaha! Oh and I'm sorry but I changed the title to Revealing Secrets because I no longer am, from now on, am going to follow the story in my notebook. So I'm just going to write it down as it comes to me.

Chp.10: Untouchable

It was Thursday and Katara hated Zuko even though Toph was to blame also. Sokka was a happy-camper, relieved the two were no longer "together". But everything else was fine. Toph and Zuko remained friends needless to say their feelings for each other. Zuko walked to the group when they all heard running footsteps towards them. Zuko turned around and found Mai, droopy-eyed. "Zuko, we have to talk." He inhaled but never let the breath out. "A-…," she looked at the group and grabbed him by the arm and took him away with her. She led him to a quiet corner. "I'm sorry I spoke to you like that before. The truth is I was hurt, Zuko. And I didn't know how to react. You could have just told me the whole 'Zuko and Toph' was fake!"

"It's-," she stopped him.

"I'm sorry, that's what… I wanted to say. I know sometimes I can be pretty mean and heartless… I'm sorry…"

"-It's not fake."

"What? But-… but Katara said it was a bet…" Zuko's skin became hot and his eyes shut. "Tell me the truth, Zuko," she says a little more coarse. He sighed, defeated.

"It's fake…" Mai rested her head on Zuko's chest and says with a softer tone.

"Will you take me back?" Without discretion, half doing because of hurt, he said:

"Yes."

A week later both Zuko and Mai walked to the group, hand-in-hand. For once, Mai's sleek black hair was up in a ponytail. Zuko's hair was the usual, down, as always. The group had already been informed about Mai and Zuko, so it was no surprise. Toph's mind swirled and her stomach became hollow, heart pounding, echoing in the hollowness. Katara stood beside Toph. "Hey," Mai says in her raspy tone. Toph's eyes narrowed, but everyone else greeted them. Katara looked down at her, sensing something wrong with her best friend. She reverted her gaze back to Mai and Zuko. The group talked and chatted as Toph and Zuko stared at each other. Her eyes pierced his skin, drenching him in guilt. But they stared at each other as if time had stopped just for them. They were lucky that nobody had caught them… But… why… had Zuko… why had he gotten back with… Mai…? So I can't have him, huh? He'll see about that, Toph thinks in her mind.

**A/N:** And we are back with Mai. Don't worry people, she'll leave soon ; .


	11. It's Out of Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**Chp. 11:** It's Out of Control

Zuko walked to the group with Mai for the last time until after Christmas break, which started right after school. Toph sat slouched on a bench as she carelessly ate her food and Katara watched a little disgusted with how Toph could be so careless. Zuko sighed as he approached them, holding onto Mai's content hand. Aang waved at them with a big cheesy smile, and Sokka acted unimpressed as he spoke. "He's acting like Mr. Carter, our Chemistry teacher. He smiles like he had just won the lottery," he rolled his oh-so sarcastic eyes. Zuko didn't respond to this, though Mai did.

"Ugh, I'm having Mr. Carter next. I hate him; he's a big lump of Mr. Happy-Bag!"

"Oh! Mr. Happy-Bag, from the commercials! Don't be a big lump of rags; be like Mr. Happy-Bag!" Sokka imitated, gaining a quick smirk from oh-so unhappy Mai.

"That's the one."

"What are you guys talking about?" Oh-so cheery Katara asked.

"Mr. Carter acting like Mr. Happy-Bag."

"Oh, from the commercials? I love the rainbow right before they show Mr. Happy-Bag!" Mai and Sokka giggled, but Toph scrunched her face.

"You're weird, Sugar Queen," and she resumed eating her lunch.

"Are you all having a good day?" asked Ms. Cole as she popped in.

"Not just good, Ms. Cole, we're having a happy-bag day!" Sokka responds ironically. Oh-so angst-y Zuko rolled his eyes as oh-so oblivious Ms. Cole nodded.

"That's good. Well, I'll see you all later!" and she left. Oh-so proud Toph got up and threw away her food in pale gray trash can next to her, almost missing. The bell rung and they said their byes, and scattered on their way.

The next period came, the last before school ended. Everybody had each other for the same class, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Azula. They had it for English. Their teacher, Mr. Hendricks was sick, so he had a substitute come in for him. He walked into the class and headed towards his desk. He was a man of his 30's that had brunette hair and a white and blue vertically striped shirt. "Welcome, welcome. Settle down. My name is Mr. Harper. I'm your substitute," he reached his desk and turned to the class. Sokka sat on the second to last row, sitting in the middle of his row. Katara sat in the row before Sokka's, one desk away. Toph sat on the right of Katara, in the teacher's eye view. Aang sat in the row before Katara, across to her, and Zuko next to him. Who was across Toph, too. Azula sat in the row Sokka was, but she was about 2 desks away from him. Mr. Harper observed the class carefully, taking seconds away from the class. "Alright, I'm new, so I'm not sure where everything is at. So none of you have homework for English, but…," he put a finger to his lip "; you are all an odd group." People looked around and giggled. "… So," she added sharply, then left his spot from un-back his desk. His stood in front of his desk, leaning on it. "So, we're going to talk," everyone turned and chatted with their friends "; No, no, no! Shush, everyone!" Everyone faced him and stayed silent. "We're going to discuss things, as a class. Now, I want to know some of your future dream job." Everybody stayed silent and still. A hesitant girl raised her hand shyly. "Yes?"

"I want to be a photographer when I grow up."

"Photographer, that's good! Anyone else?" A boy raised his hand this time. The teacher nodded.

"I want to work in construction." Mr. Harper's eyes flew bigger, interested.

"Hm, construction! Yes, very cool. How about you?" he pointed to a girl whose hand was raised.

"I want to work in cosmetics."

"In what, nails- or…"

"I'm… not sure yet."

"Mhm…," he nodded, finger to his lips. Katara raised her hand.

"Yes, you?"

"I want to work as a nurse," the teacher removed the finger from his lips.

"Ah, yes. The joy to heal." Zuko looked over at Katara, but somehow his eyes wandered off to Toph. Seconds later he snapped out of it and turned his gaze back to the teacher. Mr. Harper, who was apparently looking at Zuko, pointed at him. "You, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Zuko looked around and finally pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Uh… I don't know, I never put much thought into it."

"That's because you don't put much thought in anything," Azula says. Zuko shoots her a glare.

"Let me guess, siblings?"

"That's right," she says.

"… Funny… Anyway," he says louder, starting to walk again "; can any of you tell me what life (past, present, and future) is full of?"

"Ironic comments and wacky jobs," Sokka says without raising his hand. The teacher stopped in his steps.

"No," he shot a glare at Sokka "; life is full tragedy and woe, simplicity and modern, pleasant surprises and happy delirium.-"

"Mr. Happy-Bag, Mr. Happy-Bag," Sokka interrupts again.

"-Well… no. Nobody can possibly be that happy," his brows furrowed. "If they would, they'd be on pills or something," he murmured. His brows returned to normal, as did his voice. "No, life is sometimes even filled with insanity," Azula's eyes dropped a little, as did her heart "; paranoia, disturbing things. Very disturbing things. And sometimes there's so much happiness one second it can't even be described. Life- oh life- it's… it's- out of control!" Zuko glanced at Toph.

"Tell me about it," he muttered. Mr. Harper's hands moved as he spoke.

"I mean, one minute you're completely joyous, then all of a sudden, the next minute, you're all sad! You don't want to move, you don't want to do anything! Why, because you question yourself if it's even worth it! And it is! Let's say-" he pointed at Sokka.

"Sokka."

"-Let's say Sokka is in love with… uh… Katara!" He says, remembering Katara's name from somewhere.

"Ew, no, she's my sister!"

"Fine! Let's say this gentleman here," he puts a palm on Aang's black hair.

"Aang."

"Let's say Aang here, is in love with Katara. If you question yourself if it's worth it-," he gaped for words. "Tell me, Aang, would it be worth living for your, lets say, your sweetheart Katara?" Both Katara and Sang turned a shade of pink.

"Uh… Um… I guess," he says, sinking in his chair. Mr. Harper smiled at Aang.

"Oh, come on! Is that what you would say to a lady?"

"Uh…"

"Alright, alright. I'll get off your back. You all get the point, am I right?" Everybody nodded their heads. He looked up the clock. "Class is almost over. I'm sorry if that was awkward for some of you, but you _all_ look like a bunch of _slackers_," his hands fell to his sides. The class stayed silent, and he smiled, then started laughing. "Ok, just because I'm a cool _substitute_, I'll let you all talk. Go on!" and he went back behind his desk. Toph began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Toph?"

"That dude is pretty cool, besides, he wasn't bothered by my bangs in my face. _And_ he's one of the few people who really know that life is out of control. Like-seriously, though. It is."

"I guess you could say that," Katara frowned.

"Hey, Katara!" Katara turned to her brother. "Teacher is pretty wack, huh?"

"You're just jealous, Sokka, because he's better than you," Azula says, stealing somebody's chair to sit next to them.

"Talking about Sokka, everybody is better than him!" Toph says. The group laughs except for Sokka.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" he says ironically.

"Hey, you were right, Sokka," Toph says "; life _is_ full of ironic comments!" She says ironically this time. He frowns and turns away.

"Oh, come on, Sokka!"

"Let it go."

"Hm… out of control…," Zuko observed.

"What, are you actually thinking?" Zuko didn't pay attention but thought of how true that was…

**A/N:** So I hope you are all happy with the… uh… long ness. More to come!


	12. Invitation to Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. I was working on an amv and this story at the same time… it's pretty hard, I'll tell you that! But, I'm sorry; I know how it feels like getting annoyed when somebody has a lot of mistakes. Azula did _not_ feel bad for people who had 'insanity', if you guys were wondering. But I won't say why she felt bad when he said that. Got to use your brains, people ) kidding.

Chp.12: Invitation to Hell

The group walked out of the class together, a wide grin plastered on Toph's face. They reached to a not-so crowded spot and shaped a circle. They began chatting. "I have to walk home today," Aang says with a disgusted face.

"Don't whine we have to walk also. It's stupid. _I _should be riding a limo to my house," Azula responds.

"It's not going to happen even in _my_ dreams, Azula!" Zuko retorted. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"That you want to be me!" Sokka boasted out laughing but shut himself up quickly. Azula's eyes pierced his face heavily, like piercing flames into him.

"So… how are you getting home, Toph?"

"My parents are picking me up."

"Right. Sokka and I would have walked home, but we have to go the store with our aunt." Mai approached them and hugged Zuko's arm. She kissed him on the cheek. Toph looked away, though it was of no use. Her ears were about to wither and die as she heard Mai's puckered lips on Zuko's cheek.

"For what?" Sokka asked; who clearly had forgotten their plans.

"Don't you remember? Aunt Silva is getting married! And it just reminded me, too. Aunt said we could invite some friends. Toph, Mai, Zuko, Aang, and Azula, you guys are invited. It's on Saturday, the 27th. I already told you, Toph. Zuko, Mai, are you guys able to come?"

"Ugh, no thanks, I'm not going. I have plans on Saturday. I wouldn't really want to go anyway. I hate weddings. Every time I open a letter and find an invitation to a wedding, I tell myself it's an invitation to hell. A golden ticket to hell!" Mai says.

"Why!?" Katara asks shocked.

"I'm not saying getting married is hell, no. I'm saying the parties are hell."

"Oh… Well, can you go, Zuko, Azula?"

"Sure," Azula says carelessly.

"I guess."

"Ok! What about you, Aang?"

"Yeah, sure! I got nothing going on at home." Right at that moment a car pilled up next to them and the window went down.

"Katara, Sokka, hurry!" The two scurried into the car and waved bye. Next Mai's parents came a long. Her mother cradled Mai's little baby sister in her arms, calming it as it slept.

"Let's go, Mai," her father says with a warming smile. She rolls her eyes and gives Zuko a last kiss and is on her way. A chauffeur in a limo pulls up and calls for Toph.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Aang opened his mouth to say a joke, but shut it, not ready for a bruise that day. The 3 say bye and leave their own ways.

Two days later Zuko and Azula receive the invitation. Toph had gotten it before the rest knew about the wedding and Aang had received it the day before. The card had pink frills on the border and was written on the computer in a cursive font. Ugh, weddings… there's always something that happens that changes your life. The cause: Weddings.

A/n: So I hope grammar and spelling isn't bad. This chapter is a little bland (yes, I just used that word), but it needs to happen for some very important scenes… he-he.


	13. Emergency

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N:** I made a mistake, it wasn't Winter break it was Christmas Break.

Chp.13: Emergency

It was the 26th, the day right after the fervent and very infamous Christmas at Aang's house, where the 8 spent their Christmas together. It was a lively Christmas. Cake fight, Jenga plays (of course Katara shrieked when the Jenga blocks fell on her when she once lost), snowball fighting, tickling, mind-puzzling jokes, ding-dong ditching, neighbors yelling at them because of the racket, and a bunch more that filled the house with laughter.

Zuko and Azula arrived at the mall, finding Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Katara already there. Toph wore her hair in a small bun, Katara's in a messy ponytail, for once. "Oh, you made it! Yes! Ok, thanks guys. I'm sorry for the rush, but there's an emergency! You all know my aunt's wedding is tomorrow and everything is supposed to go well, right? Well… uh. I need you all for a last minute shopping hunt." The mall was stacked with people moving here and there, wavering about with their business.

"A 'shopping hunt'!?" Azula asks, clearly disgusted.

"Yes-," Azula interrupted.

"Oh god," she took a step back, but surprisingly stayed. Katara watched her, then back to the group.

"Please don't leave me, guys. This is an emergency. My aunt needs us."

"We won't leave, Katara," Aang says reassuringly "; right, guys?" They muttered out a 'sure' or 'fine'. Katara smiled.

"Thanks. Well, it's better to work in groups, so I'll assign them. Aang you be with Toph, Zuko and you Azula, and I'll be with Sokka. Alright, this is what we need," they huddled as if in a football team.

Azula walked lazily and carelessly. "I really do not want to do this," she had been complaining the whole time. Zuko didn't respond, walking off in front of her, moving his head, searching for the items specified on the paper he grasped. They were at Target in the mall, the first place that came in mind to search for the items. "Have you found them yet?" She cocked her head to the right. He still didn't respond. "Zuko… Zukoo … Zuko, Zuko! Zukoooo!" She grunted. "Zuzu!" He stopped immediately and Azula grinned. He glanced at her, nose scrunched up, irritated, and responded in one harsh tone. "Don't call me that," and he kept walking, though Azula didn't.

"The styrofoam plates are on the first floor… Just so you know," he stopped, but didn't look back. She began to wander off in the store, leaving him there. He muttered words of irritation and walked off to the elevator.

Aang walked off in all sorts of locations. Even ones that would be the last you would think of for the items. Toph just followed him since she would _die_ if he left her. And now especially with the stacks and stacks of people. Aang had walked off to the arcade, jamba juice, Game Stop, Hollister, everywhere! He seemed to try to ignore going to places where he would run into somebody he knew. His face troubled every time he caught a glimpse of Katara and fled off with Toph clung to his arm. But Toph hanging onto his arm wasn't the reason why he didn't want to be seen by her- no! Toph was like a sister to him… His mind… was just full of thoughts about her…

They entered a large group of cluttered people everywhere, but Aang was determined to reach the other side. He shoved and shoved and began to loose Toph's grip on him. "Aang… Aang… Aang! Aang!" Somebody's elbow scraped off Toph's hand securely on Aang arm, no hanging loosely. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where she was. She knew she was on the second floor of some store, but she didn't know where. The voices of people helped her make out where she was.

"Wallyworld!" She heard somebody say. So maybe she was in Wal-Mart(Wallyworld was a term people used for Wal-Mart).

"Come ON! Let's go get pretzels!" Whined a little boy.

"No! I want popcorn!" Whined another little boy near the other. Maybe not in the food court…

"Let's get out of here. I want a Wii, and I want it badly! It's not here! And I thought Target would have everything! Well, off to Wal-Mart!" Target! That's where she was. Toph smiled and struggled to get out of the pack of people and walked off. She didn't know where, but she knew somehow she would find her way.


	14. Elevating Elevator

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

Chp.14: Elevating Elevator

Katara bit her lip as her fingers curled. "Calm down, I'm sure they're finding chock full of stuff!" Sokka tried to assure her.

"I don't know…," they walked out of Target "; I'm awfully worried for Toph with all of these crowds everywhere…"

"I'm sure she's fine," he says, taking a mouthful bite out of the churro.

Toph stumbled on her feet and managed to lean on some cold hard wall that seemed to echo when she knocked her fists on it. Apparently there was an automatic door in it since she heard it sliding open. Out came crowds of people. Teenagers and adults, children and pre-teens. Toph had of course realized it was and elevator after the people came out. She began to walk in, and her shoulder brushed against somebody else's. She heard somebody scurry after her as well. "Toph! It's you!" The person tackled her in a friendly matter, and the other person beside her stared at her, feeling stupid for not recognizing her. Toph recognized the voice.

"Oh, hey... Jia…," it was one of Toph's brunette haired friends. A strand of hair landed on Jia's face, but she didn't seem to mind.

"We have to hang out soon, Toph! But I have to go. I'm here with my _brother_," she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Well, see-ya!"

"Bye," and Jia left, blue radiant eyes softening as she waved one last goodbye. Toph plopped on the metal floor of the elevator and the person beside her joined in.

"Toph, why aren't you with Aang?" It was Zuko. He pressed the button to go to the 1st floor. Toph shrugged.

"I don't know… he was being careless," she says.

"Oh...," they waited patiently in silence as the elevator slowly went down. Then it jerked and stayed still. The two stayed still as well, too scared of the outcome.

"Uh… Zuko…"

"I know," he said, closing his eyes and standing up. He walked to the wall and pressed an ear on it. It felt cold pressed on his skin. He walked towards Toph again. "It's stuck… Toph." Her eye twitched and he sat.

"What? No it can't be…," her brows furrowed "; you're lying."

"I wish I was." Her eyes widen and she stood swiftly and strode to the wall. She pressed her ear as well on the cold wall, sending shivers up her spine. She searched for any possible noise of the elevator moving… Nothing was heard. Her fists banged on the wall, making it ring.

"What!? No! Stupid thing! It's an elevator! It's supposed to _**elevate**__,_" she says the last word swiftly.

"Actually, Toph, in this case-"

"Shut up!" she snapped. She kicked the wall and went back to her place. Her arms crossed in anger. "See what you do Zuko? Do you see what you do? I really hope you do, because you're the only one who _can_ see-"

"What did I do?" Toph went on as if he had never interrupted.

"-so that makes you the one who has to _see_ what they did wrong!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Fine then, you tell me how to get out of this." They stayed silent, and it overtook the whole elevator.

Seconds passed of being stuck in the damned elevator, silence still there. Toph no longer had a rage or tantrum and so didn't Zuko. She tried for a conversation. "So… Mai huh?"

"Yeah," he says mindlessly.

"Emotional Rant…," she chuckled "; idiot." Zuko glared at her. "Oh, I didn't mean you. I was just saying… calm down Hot Head," she punched him in the arm as Zuko frowned. Now he was the one to chuckle. Memories were really catching up to him. They stayed quite for a while, but this one was comforting. Now Zuko was the one to break the silence.

"How… do you get through classes is half the time you have to see the notes…?" Zuko asked the question that had been stinging his mind for some days. Toph looked at him, intrigued at why he even bothered or cared.


	15. Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N: The chapter title isn't so… uh… fascinating… And, I've been doing some research in the computer about blindness.**

Chp.15: Nothing

Toph turned to Zuko, her pale eyes beginning to move downward, shoulders slowly drifting down. "I copy other people's notes and homework so the teachers think I did it. Well, actually," she chuckled lightly "; I don't copy them down. They do. I am no way able to write so they have to do it for me. They actually _want_ to do it for me. I guess it's because I'm popular or something," she shrugged it off "; nothing important."

"What about in class?" She shrugged again, looking away.

"The same but when a teacher asks me to read something, well… I got somebody to steal the stick with my name on it, so they don't call me when they randomly pick out sticks. Easy…" He thought her words over and looked away.

"Must be hard living in a world full of darkness," he thought a loud. Toph shot him a look, all in an impulse. Once she realized her eyes softened and she responded.

"No," he looked at her.

"It's not hard-?"

"No. I can't… I can't even _see_ darkness Zuko," her voice wavered and was unsteady.

"-What do you mean?"

"I don't see anything. I see nothing at all. Nothing…"

"And to think all of those times I shut my eyes and walked around trying to feel how blind people did," he thought a loud again "; but all I saw was darkness."

"I wish I could at least see darkness… but," she shook her head. She didn't know why, it didn't happen when she first told the rest of the group, it just did. Her eyes began to gather water. Zuko, noticing this, felt his expression soften and show sympathy. He felt bad for making her say it, even if she clearly didn't want to. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Toph was surprised, eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. She felt her mouth wanting to twitch a dreamy smile, but she dared not too. Zuko's fingers became weak as he felt his skin on hers. They melted into the hug.

Precisely two seconds later they felt the elevator shift and jerk, as if fighting the stillness. Finally it began downward. The elevator door slid open and they both looked around, pink on their cheek as people watched them as they walked by. Remembering they were still hugging they separated quickly and stood up as if they had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Katara walked in the mounds of people when she caught a glimpse of Toph. She rushed to her and hugged her immensely, not even noticing Zuko. "Toph you're ok! Where's Aang?"

"We got separated." Sokka came in view with bags in his hands.

"Katara, why do _I_ have to carry the bags?"

"Because!" She talked to Toph again. "We caught up with Azula and Aang once. Sokka and I have found 3 of the items, Aang 1, and Azula has found 2. I'm surprised she even looked. Zuko wasn't with her, though."

"Katara," Toph waved a hand in front of Katara's face "; Zuko is with me!" She released Toph and looked at her weirdly.

"You guys are together? What about Mai? Oh my god Toph, has he broken up with her to get with you?" Zuko turned beet red.

"Uh, no, Katara. As in Zuko and I caught up with each other when Aang and I were separated. We're not… dating." Katara finally realized Zuko was there.

"Oh," she turned a shade of pink. "Well, we have all of the items and Aang called minutes ago saying he's waiting outside of Target. And I called Azula and told her we'd meet her there. So… uh… let's uh… go," she swiftly left, taking a hold of Toph's hand as so that Toph wouldn't get lost. Zuko and Sokka followed after.

**A/N: That's as far as they get to, sorry people. No kissing or anything-yet! There will be kissing very soon. Did that just interest you? I hope so, because it will all play interestingly…**


	16. In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N: He-he I have interesting stuff that's going to unfold in a chapter or two so stick with me people. And, I'm sorry if you die a little inside in the first part of this chapter… but… I feel bad to what I have to do to Mai…-oh, there I go again, teasing and teasing!**

Chp.16: In Love

Mai and Zuko lay on his bed, his arms wrapped around her waist. He kept thinking about Toph, and he felt bad for it. He was with his girlfriend; he was supposed to be thinking about her. It was still the same day as the accident with the elevator. Mai's head rested on Zuko's chest. She was smiling heartily and her heart thumped just being beside Zuko.She sighedcontently at the feel of her heart. "Zuko… I think… I think I'm in love with you." …………

…………

He was lost. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do. Then his mind and thoughts, unintentionally, came to the hug that melted him. The hug that stole time away. The hug he shared with Toph…. Toph… And it was as if Mai's hair, her face, everything, vanished and revealed Toph's face. And his daydreaming had taken him to some other world where instead of Mai being there, it was Toph. Not Mai. And that's when he responded….

"I love you, too," he was unaware what he had said to her. But then in a second-like a wiping shot of conscious back to him-he realized what he had just done. But it was too late now. He couldn't take it back. And if he would, how would he say it? He couldn't find the words.

Mai smiled bigger than ever before. She turned around and kissed Zuko in the lips. His eyes were opened, guilt in his eyes. He felt like crying, felt like shouting at himself for how stupid he was. Why was he so stupid?

He didn't say anything to take back what he said.

…

They stopped kissing, Mai's eyes still closed. She smiled and chuckled lightly, lips closed. "It's ok with you that I go to the club with my friends right? I can't believe they're dragging me in this," she opened her eyes and rolled them.

"Uh… yeah… sure. Go ahead," he says, still regretting those 3 words.

"Alright."

Katara and Toph sat on Katara's bed. Toph was given permission to sleep over at Katara's since she was going to the wedding anyway. Katara's palm pressed on her sky blue sheets. "Toph, tell me the truth… Do you like anybody right now?"

"What?" Toph asked confused

"Tell me the truth," Toph sighed.

"Alright… Yeah. Are you happy?"

"Really, who?" Katara jerked up, happy and giddy. Toph scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Nobody!"

"But you just said-"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Toph," Katara cocked her head to the left, smiling at her friends nervousness "; it's ok, tell me."

"… Not yet…" Katara's smile dropped, as did her shoulders. She sat on the bed again.

"Alright, whatever is fine with you. I don't want to pressure you. Whenever you're ready, though, make sure I'm the first to know," she smiled again.

"Ok…," she sighed, when would she be ready to let go of her pride?

**A/N: So sad… I'm so sorry. I died a little when I wrote this… well, fluffiness will come soon. That's guaranteed. **


	17. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

Chp.17: The Party

Zuko, Azula, Suki, Sokka, and Toph stood in a circle inside the rented hall. The church part of the wedding had passed and now they celebrated in a party. The lights were on for now since it had barely started minutes ago. Katara approached them with her aunt and now official uncle. Her aunt was dressed in a striking satin white halter ball gown accented with gold beadings and embroidery and a tulle skirt. The bodice edged with gold beading as well. Her aunt was youthful, around her mid-twenties. Her skin was somewhere between pale and dark and she wore gorgeous violet eyeshadow. She wore Pink Polisson lipstick on her lips. The groom wore the normal black wedding suit. He had caramel eyes, unlike the bride who had cerulean eyes. He had brown hair and light skin. "Aunt, Uncle, these are my friends: Toph, Zuko, Azula, and Aang. Guys, this is my aunt and my," she chuckled "; uncle." They shook hands and they greeted them. The groom wrapped an arm around the bride's shoulder.

"It's great to have you all here," the groom says.

"Yes, especially since today is so important to us," she snuggled into her husband's arm.

"When you fall in love," the groom looked at the bride and smiled down at her. She looked at him, noses practically touching. Zuko looked at Toph. She wore a forest green halter top and a red valentina skirt. Her hair was in an updo at the back of her head with a dark blue headscarf, matching with her dark black hair. Her bangs separated having one be on one side of her face, and the other on the other side, her skin and eyes pale and her cheeks rosy. He looked down to the floor and smiled quickly.

The bride laughed and looked back at the group. "Well, we hope you have fun!" And the bride and groom left. Katara joined the group.

"Aang, did you get us rooms?" The group was sleeping in a hotel because they were a little far from their homes. Besides, the hotel was only a small drive away.

"Yeah, I got them. It was 3 rooms right?"

"Uh, no. It was supposed to be 2. But that's fine… One of us gets a room to ourselves, then."

"That's me," Azula says quickly.

"Are you sure you're not _scared_, Azula!" Sokka says teasingly "Wouldn't you rather sleep with the girls?" Azula glared at him.

"No, I'm not scared, you infernal idiot!"

"Right, right. Sure, we'll believe that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just bet that you're scared of sleeping with the girls because you would feel different…"

"What did you say you bastard!? I would feel _greater_ and _more _than them, not _different_!"

"Yeah, sure… fine, whatever."

"You know what; I'll prove it to you! I'll sleep in the room they do, and I _won't_ feel different!"

"It's a bet!"

"Idiots," Zuko muttered.

Minutes passed and the lights finally turned off. Lights of all different kinds shone off from the disco light ball. The DJ began playing songs. Azula went through the crowd and probably danced, Sokka and Suki danced and so did Aang and Katara. Zuko, not being the dancing type, walked to the bar and sat. Toph, having dancing as not something she could do, by will or not, followed him.

**A/N: Things will happen, things **_**will**_** happen… so review please because I won't update until I get to at least 68 or 67 reviews because I have a party of my own that I have to go to.**

**--**

**Update: I've lost the file that held this story(which was in a USB disk) and I have the chapetr done, but I need to find the USB, and it's taking me a long time. So, hang in there. And as a teaser, the next chapter is either(not sure) going to be Drinks and Dancing or Bacardi.**


	18. Bacardi

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N: Yes, yes! I have found it! For those of you who are clueless, I had lost my USB, where I held this story in. And, after three, painful, days, I have finally found it! I didn't actually think I would get that much reviews, I was kidding in a way about it because I was sure I wouldn't get that much reviews for a cliffhanger. Sorry about the whole green and red, but the red valentina skirt I saw on google was just so awesome ha-ha…ha. I just had to. I'm sort of regretting giving Toph a skirt…Oh, long chapter people, long chapter!**

Chp.18: Bacardi

The bride and groom came from the dance floor to Zuko and Toph. "Hey, guys," they sat with them. "Why don't you dance?" The two shook their heads.

"Dancing isn't really for us," Toph says.

"Alright, but no drinking! I'm sure your parents would mind much!"

"My dad wouldn't care," Zuko says carelessly "; seriously. Besides, I've drank in front of him before."

"Well, ok… no freak dancing, though!"

"You're going to have freak dancing songs!?" Toph asked, surprised. The groom laughed.

"Hey, I'm still youthful, ok!" She laughed. "Have fun!" And they left. Seconds later the bartender turned around and found two teenagers sitting right in front of him.

"How old are you two?"

"19," Zuko lied "; she's 17." The bartender looked at them two for a long time, and then he smiled jokily.

"Who am I kidding, it's a wedding! There has been 14 year-olds drinking! Go on right ahead," he fixed them a shot each.

"What kind is this?"

"It's called Arbor Mist," he says as he makes other people shots "; pretty light damn thing. Or would you like Bacardi instead?"

"Bacardi," Zuko says.

"Alright, here… you… go," he says as he fixes a Bacardi shot for Zuko. Zuko gulped the whole drink, but he was still sober. He looked at Toph, who seemed troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh… I haven't… really… uh… drank before," she admits. Zuko chuckled for a quick second.

"Hey," he called the bartender.

"Yeah?"

"Give her a Bacardi instead."

"What's a… Bacardi?" she says, looking at the shot as the bartender placed it down. The bartender laughed.

"I like you, kid," he says to Zuko. He only smiles and signals for another shot for himself. The bartender places another two shots for Zuko. Toph tried to gulp down her fear and she bravely grabbed the shot and stared at it for a second

"You want a piece of me?" then gulped it down. For a split second she was dizzy, but still sober. She nodded, proud of herself. Zuko took a sip of his second, and then gulped it down. "I want another one," she says.

"Bartender," he fixed another two for Toph.

"Don't go in a blackout, though!" he says warningly. Just before Toph was about to drink it, Zuko stopped her.

"No, let it settle in for a while."

"Ok…," she placed it back down.

They watched the people dancing, trying to let it settle in. Zuko kept on remembering what he had said to Mai the night before, and, unintentionally, grunted. Toph, who had been swaying to the music, noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… uh, nothing," he tried not to look at her emerald pale eyes.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"It's been a while, so around 9 minutes more." She sighed.

20 minutes later Zuko had already had his 3rd and Toph her 2nd. They were really feeling it now. They were still tipsy, they thought. They laughed and chuckled. Toph was about to fall off the black tall stool she sat on. "Whoooaah," she grabs onto the counter of the bar and stays seated. They laughed again. Katara approached them.

"Hey guys. Bartender, give me something sweet and fruity… a whine cooler if you can,"

"Yes, miss," and he scrambled below in the counter and retrieved one. She grabbed it from his hands. Katara was about to leave when Toph called after her.

"Yeah, Toph?" Toph placed her hands on Katara's cheeks and tried on a serious face.

"Katara, you know I love you right-?"

"Toph, are you-?"

"- you're the best sister I could have," she hiccupped. Katara closed her eyes and sighed, then pierced a glare at Zuko.

"Did you give her something, Zuko!? Her breath stinks and she's about to lecture me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zuko says in a sarcastic tone as he smiles deviously. Katara frowned and took Toph by the arm to a long straight line on the floor.

"Walk on that line, Toph."

"Ok," she says in a deeper tone as her eyes widen and roll. "I'm uh just tipsy… Katara!"

"Walk!"

"Psh," she tried walking in the line, but she swayed and stumbled.

"You're not tipsy, Toph!" she grunted. "Zuko!!"

"What?' he says flatly.

"Get over here. Now," she says sternly. Zuko walked over to her and tried walking in a straight line, but he too was drunk. "My god-… stay here," she left to Aang and came back with him. "Aang they're drunk!"

"Even Toph?"

"Yes!!"

"…," he walked in front of Zuko and snapped his fingers. Zuko leaned back.

"Whoa, dude. Personal hygiene!" Aang looks at him stupidly.

"Don't you mean personal _space_," he corrects him. Zuko stares at him for some seconds.

"What?"

"You… are a hopeless drunkie, my friend." Zuko laughs and puts an arm around Aang's shoulder.

"You soon will, too," and he chuckled.

"Ok, you guys just sit where you were… for the whole night! I don't want you guys going in car crashes and stuff."

"Whatever," they both answer.

"I'm serious… now," she and Aang led them back to the chairs. "Ok… well, we'll see you guys later," and they left. Toph stuck her tongue out at them.

"Jerks." They looked towards the bartender again. Toph began to sway to the music all over again. The lights they had just put on did not help Zuko's drunken state. It was a light that made everything go black, then the light comes on again, giving everything a white effect. The lights did this repeatedly and rapidly, making everything look like a paused frame in a video every time the lights came on again.

Toph's swaying became more rhythmically, her arms brushing against Zuko's with every sway.


	19. Gimme More

A/N: I need to ask you all something

**A/N: I need to ask you all something. I **_**hate**_** doing song fics and that sort of stuff, so I need you guys to download a song, if you can. If you can't that's fine, but I prefer you listen to it as you read. It's better that way. The song is… oh gosh the teasing… Gimme More by Britney Spears .You can download it free at Limewire, but no stress if you can't download the song, I'll have lyrics. Oh and where it says (song) start playing it. And bear with me. The things that are about to happen, I can't explain or… err… describe very well. Enjoy!**

Chp.19: Gimme More

Toph kept swaying to the music when the song ended.

(Song)A familiar tune began to play, and she swayed once more.

I see you,  
and I just wanna dance with you (laugh)

Every time they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you

She stopped swaying and grinned.

You got my display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room (but you)

She took Zuko's arm and led him to the dance floor without his say. The stood there face-to-face for seconds.

We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watching, keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd was saying

Toph, drunken and mindless, began to freak dance (grind) on Zuko.

Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more _x4_

The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)  
If you're on a mission (ooh)  
You got my permission oh

She let her hair down loose and threw the headscarf mindlessly. Some of her ebony bangs landing into her mouth, but really, she didn't give a damn.

We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watching, keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd was saying

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more _x4_

She bit her soft pinked lips as her back and arms was pressed on Zuko's chest and she looked to the right, her eyes far downward.

A piece of her bangs, again, right next to her lips.

She began to sweat on her face, making it glisten and wet.

Zuko's hands holding onto her hips.

Her derriere swaying back and forth.

She went down, then up again.

I just can't control myself, more

They want more?

Well I'll give them more (ow!)

Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more _x4_

Gimme more gimme more  
Gimme more gimme more babe

(Danger)(Danger)(Danger)(Danger)(Danger)(Danger)(Danger)

Toph stopped and turned to face Zuko, Zuko's hands back on his sides.

I just want more

Oohah haha…ha

Oohah haha…ha

They stared at each other, intensity wrapping them whole at the stare. Adrenaline's pumping, hearts flying. Their eyes stinging into each other's.

Oohah haha…ha

Oohah haha…ha

Oohah haha…ha

Oohah haha…ha

Oohah haha…ha

Oohah haha…ha

Toph was the first to grin those awful grins that caused even more heart pumping from Zuko, then Zuko began to grin.

Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme _x4_

……..

Toph laughed seductively and grabbed onto Zuko's shirt. "Let's get out of here," and he let her pull him out of the rented hall into the cold and chilly outdoors and then into the car.


	20. I'm Not God

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N: … I'm pretty sure inexperienced drinkers and that sort can get drunk with one shot… at least that's what a bunch of people said… oh well…**

Chp.19: I'm Not God

Zuko's hands loosely on the steering wheel of the blue Durango that belonged to Katara for her 16th birthday. Toph was in the passenger's seat, holding a bottle of Bacardi that the two had snuck out from the wedding. She put her lips on the bottle and drank out of it. She put the bottle down and leaned on Zuko. "Mmm… I want chips," she chuckled and sang a long to the radio, who was playing "Cookie Jar" by Gym Class Heroes ft. The Dream. Zuko laughed and pulled up to 7-eleven. They climbed out, Toph careful not to spill the Bacardi. They entered the store, trying to walk straight. Zuko nudged Toph. "Get whatever you like." Toph wandered everywhere the store and finally came back with Fruit Punch Gatorade, her favorite. She frowned.

"There's no good chips here…," she walked to the counter, where the cashier stood. Zuko followed her. The cashier, a woman, ran the Gatorade through the sensor.

"1.25," she looked at them as Toph fumbled in her pockets of her sweater. Toph put a hand on Zuko's chest as she looked.

"Almost…there," Zuko took his wallet out.

"No, I'm... uh… paying," he took out two dollars. The woman stared at them as she took the money.

"Your breaths stink and it just strikes to me that you two maybe drunk." Zuko leaned on the counter, shoulder resting on it, too.

"Hey, we swear to drunk we are not god." Zuko had had some Bacardi as he was driving.

"Well that's right. If you were that would… totally be a bad influence to everybody…," she shook her head. Something began to vibrate in Toph's pocket, but she refused to answer what she had figured was her cell phone. "Just get on out of here." Zuko and Toph left with the Gatorade, leaving the lady to shout back. "Hey! Don't you want your change?" But they were not attentitive and did not hear her. The night struck 10:05.

They climbed into the car and drove on their way to the hotel…

They climbed onto the bed with small glasses, almost resembling shot cups. Unintentionally they had gone into the vacant room they weren't planning on using. They poured more Bacardi when Toph looked at hers blankly and poured in some Gatorade, mixing it. Zuko watched her and asked for her to pour some on his. She did so and he drank it in one, gulp as always. "Wait," Zuko says, "I heard something from somebody about… Gatorade… and… shots…," he stayed quite for a while, and then shrugged it off. Toph drank hers, and seconds later she had her 4th while Zuko drank his 5th. Toph plastered her back on the bed, arms spread wide. The cup fell from her hands and she dozed off into a nap. Zuko did the same.

Minutes later Toph's eyes sprung open and she rushed to the bathroom before Zuko heard a gagging noise. He got up and followed her to see what was wrong. As he stood his head spinned. He entered the bathroom and caught her throwing up in the toilet. She stood and wiped her mouth, having the aftermath of the puke on her lips and fingers. Zuko stood by the doorway, watching attentively. She dipped her fingers in the water that came out of the faucet of the sink and wiped her mouth furiously. Wiping her lips, her elbow brushed against the knob of the sink, turning it briskly hot. She dipped her hand in, trying to get water to clean her lips once more though it was clean. Her face froze and she retreated her hand quickly seconds later. "Ow," she whined, face softened. Zuko came over to Toph and took her hand. He kissed it, trying to get rid of the pain like a mother did to her injured child. But he got a little carried away and began to move his lips higher up her arm. He pulled her with him as he left outside of the room, his lips compressed against her skin, tenser than the beginning. He pushed her onto the wall as his lips reached her neck, kissing her intensely. He took her by the arm and now led her to the bed as so that her back pressed in the bed, fingers entangled with hers. He resumed his kissing on the same spot. But Toph stopped him. "You know this isn't right."

"Yeah, well, I'm not god," he smirked. His lips fearlessly and immediately fell back to her neck. Toph let a moan escape her lips, tempting Zuko to go higher, which he gladly did. His lips finally touching hers, applying more pressure. Even though this being Toph's first kiss- yes, believe it or not-she showed no sign of being surprised. She enjoyed these moments, and kissed a long. Kissed merrily along. His fingers brushed against her arms, exploring the softness of them. He began to hold onto her face, things becoming intensely hot. Somehow they managed to get their whole bodies on the bed.

**A/N: And this is what I meant by "things". So I was lazy and was supposed to write this like days more, but I did it today to commemorate me birthday, which was on the 2****nd****. And I don't know if you guys know, but mixing Gatorade and a drink gets you drunk faster.**


	21. I Do

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

**A/N: Did you all forget… Mai? ………. And this is where the rated T comes in.**

Chp.21: I Do

They kept kissing, to involved to stop. Their bodies were underneath the dark blue covers. With the other hand Zuko wasn't using to hold onto Toph's face he used to lift her shirt slightly and placed his hand on her stomach to feel her warmth. But Toph had enough. She lifted his shirt off completely and threw it somewhere on the ground, throwing it completely carelessly. Imitating her actions, he lifted her shirt off completely and threw it. Toph doing the pleasure to take her skirt off, and then Zuko taking his pants off…

Toph tightened her grip on his arms as they kissed and kissed, almost even clawing him. His hands slipped on her back, fingers set on the hook of her bra. He stopped kissing her, fingers frozen in place. Their foreheads touching each other's as the silence occurred. After more seconds of silence Zuko tried to break the awkwardness. He licked her upper lip, making Toph impatient. "Just do it already," she says, tangling her legs with his. Zuko stayed silent for about 10 seconds and rolled on his back, laying next to Toph, other than on her. He sighed, and then replied.

"I can't." Again silence invaded them. Toph not knowing how to respond and Zuko feeling a little guilty-believe it-even. After some seconds again, Toph turned to Zuko and finally replied.

"I thought you weren't God." Zuko chuckled lightly.

"God would have never done those things." Toph chuckled as well and they found themselves laughing heartily. Then they began to get awkward around each other, making the laugh fade and die out. They had realized their position in being stripped down from their clothes. Every single little thing stripped away except for their underwear. But then again, they were drunk so they didn't really give a-.

Zuko placed his forehead on hers and began to trace her soft lips. "Forgive me, will you?"

"How could I _not_," she smiled. Zuko stared at her and grabbed onto her hand.

"Be mine."

"I am. Love me."

"I do. Love me."

"… I do." They kissed and smiled, kissed and smiled once more. Zuko pulled her in closer and held onto her, hugging her tightly. "I need you.-," she was interrupted

"Then open up your heart. _I_ need you, too."

"- Because I love you." Zuko began to fiddle with a lock of Toph's hair, totally oblivious of his commitment to having a girlfriend. As in being Mai.

Toph broke the hug and began to kiss him again, tongues unfearfully starting a playful yet passionate fight. "I need you," Zuko repeated more desperately this time.


	22. Blind Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, sadly

Chp.22: Blind Spirit

Zuko's head rested on Toph's shoulder, next to her neck. Toph lay sound asleep and he watched her with all the curiosity in the world, yet his mind ran blank. The very tips of his fingers ran down her arm, sending shivers to her even though she was asleep. His hand wandered off to her chin and he pulled her face toward him and kissed her awake. Her eyes sprung open, yet she kissed him back. "I love you," he said for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"I love you, you… you idiot." Zuko hugged onto Toph's silky soft arm.

"You're _my_ Bind Blandit," he blinked repeatedly and tried to correct himself "; _Blind_ Bandit." Toph chuckled.

"Blue _Spirit_!" Zuko didn't know and didn't really care how she knew he was the Blue Spirit, but I he asked nothing about it. Just like he had said nothing to Mai. "Blue-," she began, but her voice and his combined as they spoke at the same time.

"Blind-."

"-Spirit," just before Zuko was about to say 'Bandit', he stopped and replied.

"Blind Spirit," he mumbled. Toph hugged him and began to snuggle into him.

"You creep, you idiot," she snuggled more into him with every insult "; you… you stupid, you… you… _jerk_…. I'm not bl-… -ind…!"

"Y- … Blind Spirit," he repeated.

"We're Blind Spirit-," the cell-phone in Toph's sweater, which was carelessly thrown on the floor, began to ring, mad crazy. Toph quickly separated from Zuko. "Whoa." She tried to reach her sweater still on the bed. Her hand outstretched towards it, but she couldn't reach. She fell from the bed and shrieked. She started laughing hysterically.

"Toph…?" Toph retreated the cell-phone with much trouble before getting it right.

"Helloo."

"Toph, is that you!?"

"…….No……," she was about to hang up.

"Wait, wait," Katara pleaded "; where are you at? Where's Zuko at, where are both of you at!?" Toph looked around.

"I dunno."

"Toph, please."

"Mm?"

"We've been looking for you guys forever, where are you?"

"…Hotel," she replied plainly with a shrug.

"The HOTEL!?" Katara shrilled. From the background you could hear Aang's faint voice.

"Katara-," he said.

"DOING WHAT!?"

"Katara-," Aang tried again. Zuko leaned over, arms hanging loosely from the bed.

"Get over here, Blind Spirit."

"Toph, we're going there immediately," she struggled for words "; it's 1 in the MORNING!" and she hung up. Toph let the phone slip from her fingers and stood, wobbling in her steps as she searched for her clothes.

"What?" Zuko asked from the bed.

"Katara."

Zuko and Toph both came out of the hotel room, closing the door, as Katara came rushing, the rest following after her. "Are you guys alright-?" she eyed them. "What's wrong with your clothes? Toph, you're shirt is inside out _and_ backwards. Zuko, your shirt is stained red…!?" She gasped.

"Katara, I'm sure they didn't do anything bad, I mean," he laughed nervously "; right guys?" They didn't respond.

"Well, to get a shirt backwards and inside out, it has to be _removed_," she eyes Zuko scornfully and evilly but he just stared at her bluntly. Katara grabbed Toph's shoulder and pulled her with the rest. "If I find out that you did something with her, you will be drowned toast," she raised her eyebrow and left with Toph to another room.

"Noo," Toph whined "; I want to be with _Zuko_!" Katara sat Toph down and looked at her.

"No, you don't, Toph… Just, try to get some sleep." Azula and Suki entered the room seconds later and sat around Toph.

"Well that's disturbing," Azula began "; Toph and my idiot of a brother, Zuzu sleeping together."

"He's an idiot," Toph agreed. She grinned. "An idiot." Katara stared at Toph with wide open eyes and frantically searched for Suki's arm.

"Why is she smiling, Suki, why _is_ she _smiling_?"

"I… don't know, Katara," Suki frowned. "let's just hope the worst hasn't happened."

**A/N: I just **_**had**_** to make Katara say 'drowned toast'. It wouldn't really make sense if she said 'burned toast', but that's just me.**


	23. Zuko Jr

Chp.23: Zuko Jr.

Katara eyed Toph nervously as her face became close to hers. "Toph, please, we need to know, did you do anything stupid with Zuko?"

"Well, Katara, I think you should… _define_ stupid for her," Suki frowned.

"Ok… Ugh… Toph… did you… _sleep _with Zuko?"

"Yes," Toph adds quickly as if it were nothing. Katara drew back immediately and screeched louder than she thought she ever could.

"WHAT!?"

"Now wait! Toph, did you… you know, have _s_-," Toph shook her head normally before she got to finish. "-… you knew what I was going to say, right?" Now she nods. They sigh, relieved, and Katara sat up and began to pace back and forth.

"Good, we made sure that it didn't happen. I mean," she laughed awkwardly "; we don't need another Toph. _Especially_a Zuko Jr. No, we would _not_want that." She shuddered at the thought and sat back down. "No Zuko Jr."

"Thank God, having one Zuko is enough," Azula says and walks off to fetch her pajamas. Suki joins her, then Katara. Katara whispered to the two secretively.

"We should go check on the boys. See how Zuko is doing."

"What about Toph?"

"Uhm… we can put her to sleep."

"Alright." They walked over to Toph, finally dressed in their pajamas.

"Hey, um, Toph? How about we go to sleep now, hm?"

"I don't want to sleep," Toph says as her back collapses on the ground and her arms become outstretched. She yawns. "Your boringness is getting me a little sober." Katara looked over to them all and snickered. "…What?"

Toph found herself crying as water poured down her body and trying to get out. But Katara held her securely in the shower of the bathroom. "Trust me Toph, this gets you sober, it worked for me once."

"No, no, please. Katara, it's COLD."

"I know, just... hold... still!" She violently shook her head. Azula held one of Toph's arms, helping Katara.

"Tell me why _I'm_ doing this?"

"Because we're trying to make sure that Zuko Jr. doesn't happen, not now."

"Right."

Now Toph found herself shivering underneath the covers of a bed, completely bundled up. Yet her eye lids were closed and she was a sleep this time. "I don't think we should leave her," Katara says worryingly. "Let's just stay here and wait till morning to check on Zuko."

"Are you sure, Katara?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Oh, ok then." The girls bundled up underneath their covers tried to fall asleep, with much effort of tossing and turning in their beds.

Next morning the girls tip-toed to the boys room to see what was going on. Suki gently knocked on the door several times before they opened it. "Suki, what are you doing here? I knew you wanted to see me and all but-," she interrupted him.

"We didn't come here to see you, Sokka. We came to see Zuko."

"'_We'?_" They passed him and went in. "And Zuko?"

"Oh hush!" Katara responded. Aang sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What are you girls doing here? And where's Toph?" Zuko turned in his bed.

"SSSHHH!!" Sokka strained. We don't want him waking up. He's from Azula's family, who knows how he reacts in the morning!" Azula glared at him.

"Very funny, pony-tailed-freak!"

"Hey, your brother used to wear a pony tail too ok!"

"Yeah, and I'm glad he doesn't anymore."

"Aang how was Zuko last night? Everything ok?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, everything was fine. He might have stumbled and broke things a little but-"

"AND made a _heavy_ table land on my _toe_," Sokka responded angrily.

"-… and that. But everything was fine. We got him to sleep."

"Did you, you know, get anything out of him?" Suki curiously pushed in the conversation.

"No, but… have you guys made sure that… you know, they didn't do anything?"

"Toph says they didn't but… I don't know…," Katara looks down "; I really hope nothing did happen." Zuko turned again. "I think we should leave now," she whispered "; we'll come back later." Before she left, Aang grabbed onto her arm and spun her around so he could give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, girlfriend." Katara's face beamed.

"Bye, boyfriend." Sokka eyed them.

"Psh, disgusting," he said in an almost scowl. Suki chuckled.

"Please, Sokka, you're always bragging about how cute they are together," he turned beet red.

"No I do not!"

"Ok, ok, let's go now!" Azula whined heavily.

:"Alright, then," and they left back to a sleeping Toph. Aang and Sokka looked at each other.

"Let's hope the worst hasn't happened," they say at the same time.

* * *

Next morning the girls drove out to a cafe and sat down on a table. A waitress with long light brown hair that reached to her hips came over and asked what they would like.

"We'll have coffee.-"

"Give me a whole damn buffet!-," Toph responded dizzily.

"- She'll also have some coffee, oh, but lay off the sugar a little for hers." The waitress nodded and smiled and went on her way. She shifted in her seat.

"I need to use the restroom," Suki stated "; i'll be right back."

"Wait, i'll go with you," Katara says as she stands just after Suki does.

"I guess i'll go, too," then Azula stands.

"Toph, are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me... just...," she stood as slowly as she could and began to follow them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Say, Katara," Suki asks as she and Katara wash their hands "; are the boys coming?" Azula fixed her hair as she stared through a mirror to help get a view of all sides of her hair. Toph rested her head and leaned on the door for one of the toilets. Her eyes drooped downwards, ready for more sleep.

"Yeah, my brother said they were coming later on."

"Oh, ok." They heard a loud sound, like something falling and looked towards Toph. She had fallen to the floor and quickly got up and brushed the dirtiness of the floor off her clothes.

"Ugh."

"Ew, Toph, come over here. Let me wash that off your clothes really quick," Katara pointed to a stain on Toph's shirt. She walked over and let Katara wash off the stain carefully. "There. Well, let's go now." They walked over to the door, all except Toph. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, i'll be over there in a minute."

"Well, ok then." And they walked away. Toph slowly approached the sink and layed her hands near the bowl of the sink, and her head fell downward. She moaned heavily.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Minutes later Toph came out and tried to make out the sounds of her friends, but she couldn't. But what she did hear was Aang's voice, and went with that.

Aang was sitting at a table that was next to a large window, talking to Sokka, who sat across him. Toph's hands were outstetched as she approached them. Her hands fell on Aang's face, and they patted it for some seconds. Quickly, she took her hands off and cleared her throat. Ang seemed surprised, but not so much, as he knew of his friends disablility. Zuko sat against the window, next to Aang. His head was resting on his palm, and his elbow rested on the table. All three of their eyes on Toph. "Oh, hey, Toph."

"Hey, Aang. Um... you haven't seen Katara or the others, have you?" Just at that second Katara came and wrapped an arm around Toph's neck, the others unback of her.

"We found you, Toph! Oh, hey guys," Katara handed Toph a hot cup of coffee. "I chilled it up a little for you, Toph."

"Thanks," she muttered. Suki nudged Azula.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Mai called for you, Zuko."

"I didn't hear me cell phone ring."

"She said you didn't answer," Zuko took his cell-phone out while keeping his eyes on the others. He flipped it open and checked for any missed calls. Mai's name was printed on the screen, anouncing he had missed her call. He checked the volume and saw that he had had it on silent.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she said she had to talk to you as soon as we got home. Says its really important," Azula stated. He nodded and looked over to Katara. She seemed a little peeved, but was straining not to show it. Aang scooched a little, making Zuko move farther down, and patted the seat next to him. Katara sat down. Sokka scooched as well, letting Suki and Toph in. Azula leaned against the seat Sokka, Suki, and Toph were in. Toph and Katara sipped some of their coffee as Azula noisily and simultaneously tapped her fingers on the table. Silece occured. Katara placed her cup on the table and tried for a conversation.

"So what were you guys talking about before we came?"

"We were talking about how Daren Bailey, from school, had sprayed axe all over that one girl-," the cell-phone in Toph's pocket rung. She took it out and stared at the screen. She showed it to Katara cluelessly.

"It's text message from... Won...?" Toph's eyebrow rose.

"Whose Won?" Sokka had beaten Zuko at the question.

"My friend's brother..." She took her hand out to get her ohone back and looked away towards the window. _What would Jia's brother want...?_, she thought.

**A/N: Pardon for erasing the original chapter and adding on. I just felt that I need to have longer chapters. So, minor characters come back. Check back chapter Elevating Elevator if you don't remember who Jia is.**


	24. It All Crashes Down, Literally

**A/N: So if you haven't already, reread chapter 23, I added on to it.**

Chp.24: It All Crashes Down, Literally

"Wait, don't you want me to read it first?" Katara asks, holding onto the phone.

"You guys! Its 10:00 already, shouldn't we get going?" Azula again whined.

"Ok," Katara and the others sitting down stood, waiting for Katara to say something.

"Fine, Katara read it for me." Katara smiled heartily and clicked a button. She cleared her throat and began.

"Hey Toph. I'm sure somebody is reading this for you, so… well; they'll have to know too. Last night…-," Katara stopped and read on ahead. She swallowed hard. "Toph, are you ready for this?" She looked up worryingly at Toph.

"Yeah, yeah, go on!"

"Ok, then… - Last night… Last night Jia died," her voice lowered "; in a car crash….-" Everybody remained silent, surprised at what awful timing this death was. "She was driving after she had drunk at a party… Everybody told her not to drive, but she refused. She said she had to… And we don't know why…," she glanced up at her "; I'm sorry, I really am. We're all having a horrible time without her. I guess we'll never know why she had to. The funeral is two weeks away. It's a private one, so not many people can go. Only us, the family. But, we have invited some of Jia's closest friends, and you're one of them. I hope you come. I'll send the directions later. I'm sorry… Bye." Everyone either stared at the cell-phone, or at Toph herself. Toph's expression… was… was so sympathetic it would be hard to describe. Her mouth was slightly opened, her shoulders drooped downward, she seemed ready to collapse onto the floor, eyes widened, but not so much, hands hung loosely, and so unstable because her legs bended down and then straightened every once in a while, always repeating. The ones who were looking at her couldn't resist looking away; it hurt just looking at her. All except Azula. She felt nothing, to say the truth. No sympathy, no agony. No happiness, not bragging. She couldn't care less. In her opinion, it was just another person dead. No big-y, it happens to everyone. Why exaggerate over one death when theirs a bunch more going on? She rolled her eyes in disbelief of how much they cared. Katara checked the phone again and noticed Toph had a missed call.

"Jia called you at 10:05, Toph," she whispered, not wanting to damage her best friend even more. Zuko was the first to react. He pushed out of Aang's and Sokka's way and approached her. He took a second worth of staring at her, then hugged her. Hugged her tighter than he actually thought he could manage. Toph was too stunned of what had happened that she didn't care that she began to hug him even tighter than he was. She didn't care if her friends might detect that they might like each other from this, she just needed _somebody_. Her face dug in his shoulder, her fingers tightening her grip on his shirt. Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Aang all looked at each other. They would discuss about this hug tomorrow, but now they just joined in, though they didn't hug her as tight as Zuko was. Azula just stood there, looking around, thinking how this would be _such _a juicy tale to tell to Mai…

**A/N: So… There is more sadness about to happen, so don't shift in your seat and get more comfortable and think that next chapter is aaaaalll happiness and fluffiness. No, no, oh no! I bring to you sadness and fluffiness. And by the way, we should all fear Azula's wrath. Mhm, who knows what that girl will do. Maybe some of you already guessed.**


	25. Right And Wrong

****

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my computer went bonkers and I lost everything, but here you go.

Chp.25: Right and Wrong

Sokka stood in front of the doorway to the kitchen, fingers shivering crazily. Inside, his father spoke on the phone to a friend of his maybe, discussing the truth of his mother's death.

Zuko stood in front of Mai, head hanging down, mind pulsing. His mouth was shut tight, even though he knew he ought to say something. So this is how it felt, to be cheated on.

Aang stirred in his chair near a window in his bedroom, his uncle and aunt arguing ferociously. He looked down to them, hurting words spitting out every second. He didn't need this.

Katara cried into her wet palms, the phone next to her. She sat on the edge of her bed, tissues flown about. Her mind played over again those break-up words.

Toph threw a glass bottle onto the wall of her bedroom, shards recoiling back. One slithering across her stomach fast, ripping her shirt and cutting slant across her stomach. She falls to the hard wood ground, grasping her stomach frantically as blood dripped out quickly, gaping for words.

Azula stood in front of a young girl, at what semed the age of 13, gun pointed right at her. Bullet ready to fly into her body. Azula's eyes wide and hallowed out, frantic for help. "I won't be anybody's sacrifice."

And it's times like these when we look back. Back to what caused this. And that's what they did.

* * *

The car pulled over to Toph's house first. Toph quickly grabbed her things and stepped out of the car, bangs falling on her face beautifully. She strode over to her house and ringed the door bell. Everybody watched her in the car, waiting. Her parents come out and allow her in, trying to help her through. "This death thing really hit Toph hard, huh?" She hadn't spoken ever since they were at the diner.

"Yeah, I mean, did you look at her, Suki? She was heartbroken! Literally!" Sokka responded as Katara drove on out and headed for Suki's house.

"I feel so bad for her...," Suki continued.

"I... I didn't know what to do. I felt like I had to _do_ something to help her, but I couldn't figure out _what_." Katara drove, Suki and Sokka wasin the middle, Azula sat in the front,and Aang and Zuko sat in the back

"We all felt that way," Aang stared down to his fiddling fingers. Zuko didn't speak. He just stared out the window revealing trees and trees,houses, and foggy skies. His cheek and forehead was pressed on the cold window. His fingers were curled into his palm. His palm being near his nose. Aang looked over to him. Sokka cleared his throat and began a more... normal conversation.

"So have any of you finished Mr. Dre's project."

"I don't have Mr. Dre. Is he mean?"

"Like hell he is! He could be the devil itself!" Azula rolled her eyes.

"I have Ms. Perez," Azula went on "; that woman has issues."

"What!? She's such a fun teacher! I used to have her, but then they switched me to Mr. Dre." The conversation went on when finally everyone had gotten home.

* * *

Sokka unpacked his tooth brush and pajamas. He tucked the pajamas in his drawer carefully and slipped his tooth brush into a little plastic cup. Just as he fell on his bed relaxingly, he remembered that Suki and him had wanted to go to the mall together tomorrow. So he quickly got up before he got to comfortable and walked off to his dad. He searched in the bedroom. Nothing. Still and quiet. He walked over to the kitchen, looking at his steps. He lifted his head. "Dad-," he stopped abruptly as he noticed his father was speaking on the phone and the word "Kya" came up: his mother's name. His hand absently slipped on the doorway of the kitchen and he listened intently.

"I know, I-. Hm? I don't know when i'm going to tell them about Kya. Yes, I know. As a matter of fact, I am a good parent... Just because I haven't told them doesn't mean i'm a bad parent! ... What?- NO! I can't say it myself, I don't want you telling them... Yes, I admit it, I can't do it. How am I supposed to tell them she was defending an innocent child by-by...," Sokka knew what was to come would tremble his whole world. "... by stupid gaang bangers!" Sokka drew back a breath. _No_. "Mhm... yeah. There you know it, you've _known_ it. Shot dead. What do you mean where? In the leg you idiot! Then in the head..." ... "... I can't tell them, Peter." _You just did, Dad. _

* * *

Zuko's bare knuckles hit the door to Mai's house impatiently. How would he say it, how would it come out? 'Oh, hey, Mai. I kissed the girl that might be your worse enemy., You know, the whole 'Rat' thing'. No. Mai opened the door. She bit her lip and her eyes drooped. "Zuko," she whispered out.

Zuko found himself sitting down on Mai's couch in her living room. She sat down across from him and fiddled with her fingers anxiously. "Zuko, I-... I... I need to talk to you about something. Something important." She stood and sat and stood. She went over to him and kneeled, holding onto his hands. Her head downward shamefully. "Yesterday at the club-," oh no, this had to be bad. It had to. ";... I'm so sorry..." Zuko's brows furrowed. He stood, not knowing, or not wanting to know, what was going to happen. Mai stood from her knees. She began to bang her closed fists gently on his chest. "I don't deserve you," she began tearing. "I did something stupid last night. My friends got me to drink- and I- I..." No. "I'm s-... I slept with a man I only met that night." His eyes grew larger and his body became totally frozen. _What!?_ "Zuko, I-... i'm so sorry!..." He wanted to back away, to get away from her completely. "I don't deserve you. I can't be your girlfriend. Zuko... I might have a _baby_...," she cried hard. "We... weren't protected." Zuko opened his mouth to speak, breathing in air before. "Look, Zuko, i'm sorry!" she rushed out. "I swear. I drove home when I realized what happened, it was still night- I- I... I hit a car. A girl was in there. I-... the police came, said she was dead-!" _No, no, no, oh, please, god no! Please don't let it be her..._ "It was around ten-," _It is... Jia..._ ";- I got home and I cried my soul out. Zuko, i'm so sorry!" His mouth flung shut and his head automatically fell downward. It was. It was her. And it was over.

* * *

Aang unpacked his things. He missed his parents. Even though, of course, he never really got to know them. They were dead. He loved his aunt and uncle but he hated living at their house. They constantly fought about nothing and it became aggrivating so quickly. And just then, shouts began to be heard. He sighed as he finished packing. They were in the backyard arguing again. He set his backpack in his closet and walked over to a chair and carried it to his window outlooking the back yard. He set it down and sat. His aunt threw down a small shovel she had been holding in her gloved hands. "How could you be so heartless!?"

"I don't want to do your gardening darnnit, woman!"

"It's not about the gardening! You're doing it again!"

"Doing what, you crazy old bat!? Who knows why I married you!" He threw the gloves he had on in to the pool next to them, the glove slapping the surface harshly. Tears began sprouting out of the aunt's eyes.

"Why did you marry me, huh? Why did you put me this?"

"Oh why did _I_!? You're such a selfish cooped up bitch!"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!"

"Or? Huh, or what?" Aang squinted his eyes as his heart turmoiled. He knew it. They were at the brink of divorcing each other. "You're a slutty whore. Go do something helpful and rake in some money from around the corner," and he walked away. He couldn't handle all this fighting anymore. He had to get away.

* * *

Katara spoke to Toph over the phone in her room, laying down and twiddling with a strand of her hair. "Toph... can you ever tell me what really happenend?"

"What-uh. What do you mean?"

"What happened last night with you and Zuko."

"...Why do you want know?" she rushed out.

"Toph-"

"I don't have to tell you. You're the one meddling!"

"Well, is that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I think I should!"

"Why? Is it your duty to meddle or something? You have a right?"

"Yes, it is. It's my duty to meddle."

"Hmph. Well I don't thnk thats that fair-" The phone began to beep. Katara checked quickly and saw that somebody else was calling. Her boyfriend.

"Toph, i'll call you later all right? Aang is calling me."

"Thank you!" Katara switched people and was now talking to Aang.

"hey."

"Hey... hey, um Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something important, ok?"

"Ok..."

"Well, being with you has been great and all," Katara sat up and sidled over to the side of the bed. "But... well. I'm having trouble here with my folks and... well, I don't really need this right now."

"What are you saying?" Katara's mind screamed thoughts.

"What i'm saying is that I think it's best if we both stay single for a while. I'm sorry, Katara, but it's over. Done. I'm sorry." Beep, and Aang hung up, leaving Katara there frozen. _Over? Done?_ Tears began falling out of her eyes and she soon found herself crying out loud. She rushed over to the bathroom and snatched a tissue box. She quickly strode back to her room and locked the door. Before she knew it, she was blowing out her nose tremendously, tears hushing down her cheeks, and her room cascaded down with bunches of tissues around the floor. It couldn't be over, not just like that. She strained to reach the phone to call Toph, but couldn't. She just stayed in her room and cried out.

* * *

And it wasn't over, no, not yet. This day can get worse, and worse. But then again it's the right and wrong that we learn from. Funerals, break-ups, death, truth, scars and blood, and cheating. How much worse or serious can this get? And it's times like these that it's best to learn how to save a life.


	26. Not the One At All

**A/N: Yes, I will get to Toph this chapter, don't sweat. I own the quote from the so called "book" the other people mention.**

Chp.26: Not the One At All

Toph hunched off to her room, her things ready to collapse. She barely got home and she was ready to fall on her bed and whisk away all the anger and pain with sleep. But obviously that wasn't going to happen. "Toph, honey, if you need us we'll be in our bedroom. You'll be ok, right? Right, Toph? Right?" Her mother blinked excessively.

"Sure, whatever," she mumbled and headed for her room, eyes burning and wanting to cry already alone in her room.

"Toph are you ok?"

"I'M FINE, MOTHER!" and she stormed off to her room. She slammed her door shut and slid down against it, eyes closed.

"_You really think this right? "_She opened her eyes wide and found Jia crouched down next to her. Her mouth slipped open slightly. "_She slammed her door shut and slid down against the beautiful wooden frame, apalled and disrupted,"_ it never occured to Jia to look at her "; _Tears flamed out and about as her closed fists slammed onto the soft carpeted floor... And somewhere off in the distance their was a small cry of words. '_The one to lose hope shouldn't be the one at all'_... I read that in a book once... I'm sure you'd need it..." _Toph searched for words to say, but nothing would come out. All but a simple:

"...Jia." Her body hallowed out and looking almost even ghostly. But yet still looking human. Still here. Still in this world that had banished her so. And at a blink of an eye she dissappeared. Just like that. As fast as she came she left... Toph spent the next hour or so crying out roughly, and even finding herself acting out Jia's words. And that's when she remembered. The funeral.

Toph walked to the hallowed out hallway leading to her parent's bedroom. She wiped her eyes one last time to make sure they weren't tear-filled. She just had to hope they weren't tomato red. She knocked silently and walked in. Her father sat on the edge of the bed, reading what seemed a newspaper. Her mother was in the bathroom fixing her hair next to the mirror, door wide open. Once her father noticed her he quickly set the paper down and went over to her, curious and worried. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began.

"Toph, honey, is there something wrong?" She stayed silent. Her mother walked over and grabbed a hold of her father's arm.

"Everything ok?"

"I have to go to a funeral," Toph quickly blurted out, not knowing what other way to do so ";...... later... on..." Her father let go and took about two or one step back. He looked at his wife and nodded, then back at his daughter.

"Yes, you may go." He now turned to his wife and nodded again. "We'll have to arrange for a body-gaurd-," he said, speaking more to her than to Toph.

"I don't want a body-gaurd."

"Well, then, you don't want to go as well."

"What?"

"Sweetie," the mother said, concerned, to her husband.

"What? She obviously doesn't want to go if she doesn't want a body-guard."

"But I do want to go."

"Ok then. We'll arrange for your old body-guard. You know, the big one. The one who tends to you at school. Or would you like a different one, honey?"

"No- I- I don't _want _a body-guard. But I _want_ to go. And stop calling me honey!"

"Sweetie..." He turned to his wife, getting aggravated. She might as well just shut up.

"I asked you, what?" He turned back to Toph. "If you don't want a body-guard, you have no choice. You must go with a body-guard, and if not, then you don't go at all."

"But that's completely unfair!-"

"What I say goes! And what I say is you can't go! And that's final!"

"Sweetie, maybe you're going a little too harsh. Maybe we should let her go-"

"No! Sweetie, what if something happens to her?"

"_Nothing_ is going to happen to me!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say! Next thing you know our baby is gone-"

"I'M NOT YOUR BABY!"

"- just like, i'm sure, that person," he went on as if she never interrupted ";. Toph, you can't go, and that's IT. THAT'S FINAL! IF YOU SO MUCH AS DECIDE TO SNEAK OFF AND WE FIND YOUR ROOM EMPTY, YOU WON'T SO MUCH AS EVEN _LIVE_ WITH YOURSELF!" Tears began welling up and all those times she had wiped her eyes before became useless.

"I practically already don't live at all...," she whispered. And out she went again to her room. Slamming her parent's door and striding over, not being able to hold in the tears. The tears crashing down as she walked, Toph wiping them away ever so often. Her fists closed and tightened, opened, closed, opened, closed. She was so furious with her father. Open, close, open. She was 15, they had to let her live. Close, open, and grab the doorknob, and slam shut when inside. She harshly pressed the On/Off button on her radio, switched to a song she could repeat over and over again(depressing song might I say) and jammed the radio on as high as it went. She weeped and weeped and weeped on hours on end and never stopped. Her parents never barged in, thankfully. She screamed, the music allowing her to without being heard. Anger rising up inside her. She looked around though saw nothing. There. She raced over to her bed and replaced her shirt and pants for others that were on the side of her bed. She snook out a medium-sized punching bag she won at Golfland from under her bed and placed it somewhere, anywhere. She began hitting it repeatedly. One punch after the other and so on. But she couldn't do it anymore. Silver streaks flowed down, invading her cheeks. Toph stopped and grabbed anything, anything at all(which turned out to be a glass bottle) and was about to throw it to her wall, but stopped, allowing more tears to fall down. "I'm not the one at all..." She throws the bottle with great force and finds a shard of it coming back to hunt her right when it fell and cut her slant on the stomach. Quicker then she expected, she fell down, knees banging down to the carpet which now seemed harder than ever. Only sounds of pain came out of her as she noticed the fast blood dripping down. Trying to cover it and somehow trying to(or wishing to) place the blood back into her body she placed her sweating palms on it, making it sting. Which made her in pain even more. Tears fell down faster than ever. Everything deafened out. The cawking birds outside, the loud music, everything. All except her own hard breathing. The shard had cut deep into her skin. Too deep for her liking. But then, that familiar voice came back, and Jia was crouching down next to her again. Calm, and face set to stone, not worried at all.

"_I told you. I told you. I _told_ you."_

"O k, I get it! You told me!"

_"I told you. I told you you weren't the one. At all. Why do you do this to yourself?" _Toph screamed out in pain and heaved. _"Why? I don't get it... and I never did. Why do you humans do this to yourselves? I myself did not know when I was one. But _why?" Her voice that seemed so calm became quavery with confusion and desperation to know the truth of her own cause of death. "_If only I knew... I'd give anything... And that's the difference between you and I-" _She screamed again, heaved, and cried hard ";_ I'd give anything to have my life back and know that I didn't have to depend on you...," _Toph's eyes widened, who had been closed for a minute or two. It was. It was that simple. She was going to drive off to find her... It felt as if her heart stopped after one heaving beating. _"So don't depend on me, Toph. Don't." Gone._Maybe forever. Who knew? All the pain that had seemed to go away for that little time when Toph realized came rushing back. She tried to crawl over to her door but only made it half way. She needed a saving now. Her mind pulsed and heavied, and before she knew it, the world was gone. Really gone. And this time, she _was_ really nowhere.

**A/N: Enjoyed the sadness? Heehee. No, Toph did not die! She's just in a coma or fainted... no, coma, definitely. Right? Well, i'm making it that. I'm going to cover Azula next chapter, which was originally supposed to be in this one but it got waaay to long. Then if Azula's isn't so long, i'll put it all back normal again, no more what I call 'Long Montages'.**


	27. Hospital Surprises

**A/N: You know what, for the sake of keeping my own tokoness alive, I'm not going to put Azula's. I'm going to put it on a different story called _Burning Another Page_about Azula. So, back to normality and, I hope, fluff. Italics are emphasis(as always) and flashbacks. So don't get confused.**

Chp.27: Hospital Surprises

Zuko anxiously tapped on his steering wheel with his left and drove in his car with his right. He had a black Chevy Camry he had bought all by himself, no help from his father or sister. He was headed to the hospital to find Toph, but, with these kinds of traffic, he was left waiting at a red light. He thought over the events again and sighed. Look at what they all got themselves in.

_Zuko was sitting quietly on a chair he had placed next to his pool, just looking through the water. Not necessarily calm, but somewhat comfortable. He was thinking too much about what Mai said. About his life, actually, not just Mai. About his mother, father, sister, scar, Toph, all the rest of the group, of the stupid things he had gotten himself in when his father gave him his scar( as in drugs and extreme rule breaking), and a bunch of other things, some even not of importance. Tips of his hair fell on the right side of his face, reflection in the pool only showing the gruesome left side of his face where his scar was present. His pocket began to vibrate. Zuko took his cell-phone from his front pocket and read aloud who was calling. Aang. He sighed, flipped the phone open, and answered. "Hello." It wasn't really a nice 'Hello?', more of a 'i'm depressed, call later' kind of hello._

_"Um, Zuko. Toph is at the hospital." Suddenly, as if the life suffused_ _him again, he straightened and found himself crazily concerned._

_"The hospital? What- what for?"_

_"Her parents found her unconscious in her room on the floor while... while blood sort of... well, she was cut deep in the stomach, Zuko. We think it was bottle shards, since a lot were around her floor." Sadly the first thing that came to Zuko's mind was that Toph somehow turned emo and had cut herself. But that was just not rational. Toph was _nothing_ like that. Obviously just an accident right? He didn't know how to respond. He was scared for her, even though he wouldn't admit it._

_"Uh, well shouldn't we go."_

_"OF COURSE!" Zuko twitched impulsively, Katara reeeally seemed to be having a _heck_ of a time. For a couple of seconds he heard the three talk in the background._

_"...," Katara grew quiet as Aang had looked back over to her._

_"We need to go," Sokka said to Aang._

_"I know. But my aunt is crying and my uncle won't let me go."_

_"Then just sneak out. This is our friend!"_

_"I know, but I can't get in trouble. You guys just go, ok? I'll go another time." The phone began to muffle and Aang was back talking to Zuko when an idea suddenly burst in him. "Katara, Sokka, and Suki are going. You're more then welcome to come, but I won't go, ok?"_

_"No! ... I mean, no. It wouldn't be right if we went without you. I think we should all go on a day where we can all go. Maybe tomorrow."_

_"... That's a good idea," Katara said in the background "; but I NEED to see Toph."_

_"Katara... I think we should," her brother tried to convince._

_"Yeah," now it was Suki._

_"... ok... Tomorrow. Not tomorrow tomorrow. As in not on Tuesday, but Monday _only_. I won't be able to take it." Muffling._

_"Yeah, ok..." Muffling....... And back to Zuko. "Agreed?"_

_"Agreed."_

_"Ok, then, we'll call tomorrow. Bye." Zuko stood from his chair quickly and went off to get his keys._

_"Bye." Click. He grabbed them and his sweater and headed off to the hospital, wanting privacy with him and Toph._

And this is where he found himself. Waiting anxiously for the red light to please, _please_ turn green... for it to just give him a break and let him hurry to the hospital room to see her. So he could convince himself she was absolutely fine. He found his fingers shaking and his heart giving jolts, and those so, _so_ familiar butterflies. He cursed at himself, at everyone on the world, in his mind. He layed his forehead on the steering wheel and sighed heavily, a hand on his fluttering stomach. He felt so vulnerable... like everyone around him was moving forward and he was left stuck here in life. Here in this red stop light. He lifted his head and looked over. Quickly, the red light turned green. He bit his lip and drove on.

He walked into the hospital room quietly after he had checked with the doctor that he was there. Toph lay silently on the white hospital bed. She could have been sleeping for all he knew. But no, he knew she was because the doctor had said so. He grabbed a chair and moved it over to the side of her bed. He sat and stirred in his chair, licked his lips, and spoke. "...Toph?" Nothing. He relaxed a little knowing that she was a sleep and he wouldn't have to embarress himself, with all that happened at the party and hotel. Because yes, he did remember chunks of it. Like Blind Spirit, for example. He remembered that. And somewhere inside him he wished she didn't. He grabbed her hand nearest to him and began fiddling with her fingers. Gently rubbing her skin he deemed delicate and something he didn't want to hurt. Not because of her injury and definitely not because of her parents. Because of something different. Something completely new to what she had been taught of why people protect her. He... He... _loved_ her, even. He raised her hand closer to his face and gently kissed it, tears tugging at his eyes. "You know I love you...," and that's how it happened. He began talking about the current events, the past, and everything out and inbetween. He didn't care if she wasn't actually listening. He'd just pretend like she was. He talked about all the things he had tought about the pool and all the things he didn't. Then he stopped. "...Is this out of line?" And then he just thought to himself for a while. He stood and bended down toward her and his lips fell on hers, but that was it. It wasn't a real kiss, really. But what did he expect? For his feelings to pour out like that while she layed there possibly lifeless on a hospital bed? He sat back down and played with her fingers some more. He spoke again. "My mother...," he started "; was sweet. Sweet and ginger with everything she did. And I couldn't believe it when I learned of the crimes she had done for my father. Resulting to her death from... well, they never really told me. I don't think I wanted to know..." And he went on from that. Talking.

Several minutes later(what could have been around 40, even) he stopped again. He rose from his seat almost immediatly and took the deep plunge and kissed her, really kissed her this time, impulsively. It was sweet, even though he was the only one acting on these feelings. Again, the phone vibrated in his pocket, always interrupting. He pulled away and looked at her for one last second and answered his phone. He cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Zuko!" It was Aang. " My uncle let me go and we're driving over there right now. Think you can come?"

"Ah-uh... uh, yeah, sure," he shook his head.

"Great. Listen, is anything wrong? You sound troubled."

"No, no, i'm great. Actually, i'm already on my way... I was-... I was near the hospital already, at 7-11, so it won't take long for me to come." Toph moved around in her bed, making Zuko even more anxious. He wanted her asleep for now. Color was brought to his cheeks.

"Oh, ok, then. Well, we're almost there. Bye." Click. He sighed relieved and pulled back his hair. He walked over to the door. _Maybe I should wait out there_. He stopped and turned back toward her. _No, I can't leave her a lone._ This went on repeatedly when finally he decided to stay in the room. He moved the chair back to where he had found it and stood in a far corner, looking at the sleeping Toph. Impulses always taking over him, he moved back over to her and bent slightly over. He brushed the hair out of her soft faceand pulled her chin towards him, along with her lips, which was what he was aiming for. He heard footsteps outside and quickly parted away. False alarm. He leaned his head against the wall and waited patiently.


	28. I Kissed A Girl

**A/N: Just to point it out for those of you that haven't noticed, mostly all of my titles are named after songs, they might not be the title, but it's definatly part of the song. Like, or example, I Feel A Weakness Coming On. It's Imogen Heap, if you didn't know. On with the story.**

Chapter 28: I Kissed A Girl

Aang and the rest arrived, one after another in a single-flied line. Zuko stood behind Toph's bed, staring at them as they approached. Katara came closest to Toph and looked down sympathetically at her friend. Her hand met hers softly, so full of pity. "Toph," she mourned, though it was not Toph's death. Everyone stayed in silence...

Katara, Sokka, and Suki had driven off already, and now Aang and Zuko walked down the halls of the hospital, wanting to depart. "Hey, Zuko," Aang thought for a second or two "; you want to come to my house?" Zuko looked at Aang, a little surprised to say the truth. His brows raised. "My aunt and uncle actually behave like a couple when others are around..." Zuko thought for a moment. Away from Azula, good reason to go. Away from Ozai, even better. He nodded and replied.

"Sure."

* * *

Zuko and Aang were in Aang's kitchen, Aang stood while Zuko sat on one of the chairs next to the dining table. Aang was preparing himself some food, Zuko had said he wasn't hungry. Zuko felt a little uncomfortable, and he knew it was going to come out, he knewt it. No matter how much he tried to mentally stp it, he knew it would come, no matter- "Aang," ... it came out.

"Yeah?"

"I-.... I sort of-... I kissed a girl- not Mai, somebody... somebody sort of... _closer_ to you." _Damn, it Zuko!_, he thought to himself. Aang sat down next to him and placed the food on the table for later, intrested a little where this was going.

"Really... who? Is it...," Aang glanced at a wall unsurely ";Katara?" Zuko looked away and licked his lips, not wanting to go on with this.

"N-... no. It's Toph." Aang shifted and looked away.

"You mean...? When?" Now it was Zuko's time to shift in his seat. He couldn't say at the hospital, that'd be stupid. So, he went with another thing.

"At the party...," well, it wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Oh well... I mean... it was an accident right? I mean, you guys were drunk."

"Well... yeah."

"No biggie then," Aang reached over to get his sandwich, his "manly" shortness not helping much. Zuko laughed, helping him relieve the little guilt he had left in him.

* * *

Zuko walked around school, even though students or anybody else was allowed to. He walked through halls of lockers and finally met the library. He snuck in and browsed around books, though he was in no way planning to read. He just wanted to get his mind off things. "Boo." Zuko jumped. Zuko jumped like _heck_.

"Jesus," he shook his head. He turned and found a girl smiling hysterically, holding on a cart of books. She began to laugh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh... Just... trying to clear my mind."

"At school?"

"I guess." She moved infront of him to a bookcase, dragging the cart with her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm the assistant librarian," she seemed his age "; I help the librarian in Luch, Break, before, and after school." she stacked books back in their place.

"Oh." Once she was done, she moved over behind the desk. "Why would you spend your break here though? I only came because... well, nothing really," he didn't know her, he wasn't going to spill anything out. She laughed, somewhat offensed.

"Spell librarian, then we'll talk. No, I come because it makes me relaxed. Nobody here... Well, usually." She raised her brow at him. "So what's on your mind." He shook his head. "Didn't think so."

"I got to go."

"Mhm. Sure." She sounded sarcastic.

"What?"

"Nothing... By the way, my name is Lysette... Janis. Lysette Janis." He nodded and turned to leave. She laughed one of those ironic laughs of hers. "Mean much?"

"No." He turned around back to her bluntly. "Zuko." And now he left with no interruptions.

**A/N: Ok, as a reminder for those of you _Nothing will happen with these two characters, Lysette and Zuko. NOTHING._ Ok, good. And yes, Lysette is an actual name. She's actually going to help Toph and Zuko get _closer_ to each other. Lysette is oing to be like... like... (help me here)... like a Wilson in Home Improvement. Just feminine. Hope that helps.**


	29. Go Crazy

Chp. 29: Go Crazy

Zuko shut his cell-phone tight and walked over to his car, anxiously awaiting once more. He sat down and and drove off to the hospital where he would find the gang crowded over Toph, or at least that's how he imagined it. Aang had just called him saying that Toph had finally awakened after 4 days of sleep. Four emotionless days for Zuko. And now, all by a surprising call, the life was suddenly back suffused in him.

He entered the room, finding what he had been expecting. Aang, Sokka, and Suki sat on chairs facing her while Katara sat on the edge of the bed itself. They all looked up at him except for Toph, greeting him with a smile. Zuko stood there feeling like an idiot as silence began to welcome itself in the room. Suki was the first to stand and grab a chair for him, which he didn't quite expect, but then again a lot of things he expected never really came out as he planned. He sat down as Aang stirred in his chair. Toph inhaled for a sigh, contently, when her parents burst into the room. That sigh that was supposed to come out contentedly was destroyed and she out-haled furious. Her mother rushed to the bed and nearly knocked Katara off. "Sweety, are you ok? We came as fast as we heard you were awake!" Her father slowly approached the bed, so unlike Mrs. BeiFong. Toph didn't say word, nor even squeaked out a sound. The only sound in the room was that of her father's footsteps approaching. All she did was breath very, very quietly and stare up at the ceiling with blinks every now and then. Her face set blank with no emotion sweeping it so carefully. Her father stood by the bed and said nothing as well. He crossed his arms, not angrily but observingly.

"We were worried for you," he finally said. She did not respond. He opened his mouth to say something but looked around the room, sending some signal to them to leave. Katara rose to her feet slowly, not wanting to leave Toph. The rest rose also and were about to leave. Zuko was the first to catch Toph's fingers tightening around the sheets and her jaw tightly shut, her eyes begging for them not to leave. Impulsely Zuko grabbed on Aang's arm, who was about to leave, and stopped him. Aang looked back at Toph and saw her expression. As did the others. They now refused to go. Katara walked back to the bed and sat stubbornly. She grabbed a hold of Toph's hand and pierced her eyes at her parents. Mr. BeiFong sighed, seeing that his message didn't go through. "Can you please leave us with our daughter for a little while."

"No," it was the first word she had said since she fell into the coma. Her eyes retreated back upward at the wall and her face blank.

"We need to speak to you. Alone." She closed her eyes.

"Coward," immediatly in a split of a second his face changed dramatically. He looked apalled and furious, astonished and insulted.

"What did you call me, young lady?"

"Say it."

"Say what!? Ah-... fine." Zuko walked back to his chair, leading the rest, and sat. The others did as well, backing Toph up. "Just because you want freedom doesn't mean you are always going to get it," he began with a hoarse whisper which soon developed into normal speaking. "Toph, you need security and space-"

"Then why don't you give me space!"

"We are not the ones to offer you space. We offer security," his eyes moved around the teenagers sitting down "; apparently you're friends don't give you much space neither. Though they _are_ the ones who are supposed to offer it."

"And you decided this?"

"No, I-"

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. BeiFong. If I could borrow you for a quick second, I would like to discuss about your daughter," a doctor had entered and saved the day, thank god.

"Ah-...," Mr. BeiFong sighed ";... sure." Him and his wife walked over to the doctor and she led them out. Again silence occured.

"I'm going to go get some soda, anyone want any?" Sokka asked curiously. Katara, Suki, and Aang all agreed that they wanted some.

"I'm going with you, Sokka," Suki arose just as Sokka did.

"Ok."

"I'll go with you, too. I need to-uh- talk to you," Katara stood.

"Oh, sorry, I won't go if you want me to. If it's private I mean," Suki responds nicely.

"No, you can come to. Aang, join us will you." Aang passed some kind of signal to Katara with his brows that would have said: _What are you doing?_ Katara widened her eyes, continuing their little "conversation", that would have said: _Let's_ go. Aang shook his head and stood. He followed after them, mouthing Zuko a 'Sorry'. He was mildly confused. But he just sat there in silence until he decided to break it.

"Hey..."

"Hey... So school started already huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I sort of... um, skipped school today after 3rd period." Toph took her eyes off the ceiling for a second and glanced at Zuko.

"Why?"

"... I don't know. It just felt so different." Toph nodded and silence began to welcome itself in again. "So Wong huh?" He accidentally blurted out, silently cursing himself for letting it out. Toph let her stone expression slip and let a laugh escape her lips, warmth spreading her face.

"What?" she asked, still grinning. Zuko cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his seat.

"Nothing."

"No, say it!" He looked away.

"Wong." Toph laughed again making him feel rather awkward.

"You mean him and I. Wong and Toph," Zuko scowled, but caught himself and stopped, disliking the sound of it.

"Yeah."

" Is Zuko, Mr. Angst, _jealous_?" Still looking away he felt warmth wrap itself around his face entirely and bit his lip. She kept on laughing, oh so wishing she could see his face right now and to _never_ let him live it down. She had her last laugh and finally decided to answer his question. "No, nothing between us." Zuko relaxed himself up a bit, the redness in his face leaving slowly. "Who am I kidding, we are totally head over heels for each other!" immediatly he stiffened and his face reverted back red, this time not of emberrassment. Toph chuckled. "I'm kidding!" he slouched himself in the chair, a little mad at her for playing with his emotions like that. Then she asked a question he wasn't prepared for. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah. Why did you ask?"

"Um... well, you-"

"Hey, sorry if we took long," Katara entered with two sodas in her hands. The rest followed after with more cans of coke and pepsi. Zuko sighed, thanking them silently. What was she trying to do to him, make him go crazy? Katara gave a can to Aang and scrathched the back of her neck. "So... did we miss anything?" Sokka elbowed her and she sat down on the bed. "...So, Toph, Ms. Cohen is giving you a test tomorrow, oh, and we had homework for her class." Toph frowned.

"Ugh. No wonder she isn't Mrs." They laughed, though they knew it was a little harsh.

* * *

Once they were out Aang pulled Zuko aside. "Hey, Zuko, I have to confess something." Zuko furrowed his brows, making Aang feel even more guilty. "Yeah, um... I sort of _told_... Katara about that kiss you told me." Zuko's mouth slipped angrily. "And she sort of told Sokka and Sokka told Suki...so don't kill me." Zuko gaped for words.

"Why!?"

"I don't know!" Zuko grunted in dismay, knowing Katara, she'd probably blab it to the whole world. They _were_ really trying to make him go crazy.

**A/N: Meddling is going to start now, pressure and pressure for the two. And yes, it's mostly going to be Katara.**


	30. My Secret Daughter

Chp.30: My Secret Daughter

Zuko walked in the door to the library, not really knowing why he bothered to come again. As expected, Lynette stood behing the counter. She smiled. "Back are we?"

"Yeah-," he turned to leave, knowing he was stupid for coming.

"Hey, wait! You obviously came here for a reason." He turned to her again.

"Do you even _have_ any friends?- a _life_?" She grew quiet at the question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, clearly disrupted from her content state.

"You're always here. Obviously you have nothing going on. You're a loner. A pathetic loner."

"Listen here, idiot, because I'm not going to repeat myself. You have no right to come in here, obviously having nothing to do, and insult me," Zuko could tell she was trying to keep her cool and not spill her anger, "; you know absolutely nothing about me. So what, you just came in here to insult me? Pick a fight out? Well guess what, I won't fight you. I'm trying not to get kicked out of school." She looked down to the counter and rifled through some pages on her desk. "Not after all the others i've been kicked out of," she murmered. Zuko furrowed his brows.

" 'All the _others_?' "

"Yeah, ok... Why are you here?"

"I don't know," Zuko turned again.

"Troubles. And you came to tell me. Didn't you?" Zuko opened his mouth to speak and looked at her as he turned.

"Sort of."

"Tell me."

"But- why should I tell you? I don't know you."

"Exactly. You don't know me," she smiled, content at Zuko's confused expression.

* * *

Zuko sat on a stool, impatiently awaiting this girl's, this Lynette's, answer. She made him spill everything about Aang and his blabber mouth to Toph to his 'family'. And now she made him wait anxiously with her silence. "... Toph, hm?... ok. Well, Zuko, let me tell you something before you go off yelling at me. I descend from a very... honorable family. While I, the not so honorable, am the black sheep of the family. All my sisters have enrolled to rich colleges and have a high chance of entering and being chosen. Though... I have lousy grades and in all the other previous schools... I got in fights...," she looked around the library walls "; The reason why I hang out here so often is I'm trying to avoid any social confrontations with people that could potentially get me kicked out again. My mother and father have agreed to disown me from our house and leave me off to my own if I get in a fight again. So,... I hide here. I have nothing else going for me, so if my parents do disown me, I'd be living on the streets. And because of my experiences in different schools, I have become rather... quotatios?" She smiled faintly. "Yes, I tend to make up words every now and again and digress... So let me tell you something Zuko. Fall in love with someone you should fall in love with. Not with somebody you shouldn't. Because... well, have you ever fell in love with someone you shouldn't?" Zuko remembered back to Mai, but then again, he never really loved her. So it was safe to say he had never fallen in love before at all.

"No."

"Good. Keep that up, you don't want to end up serving to the librarian," Zuko smirked when the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. Oh, phone calls, they're the callings from the Devil itself. And soon, oh soon, Zuko would finally realize so. He reached into his pocket and dug around until he finally got his fingers curled around it and hauled it outside of it's dark 'chambers'. He flipped it open, not recognizing the caller's number.

"Hello?"

"Zuko? Zuko Hayashi?"

"Yes?- This is him."

"Your daughter is in the police department."


	31. Never Wanted You

**A/N: So, I wasn't going to talk about Azula, but since some of you asked it'll cover it here. But not completely. You have to let yourimagination run a little.**

Chp.31: Never Wanted You

Zuko bursted the doors open to the police department and looked around, not sure of what he was to expect. But he did feel rather frightened. I mean, _daughter... _Daughter of _his_. What did the officer exactly mean. Zuko tried to decipher this code, secretly scared that there was no code, no secret behind it. That the officer had said the words too plainly to not carry any special thing hidden, as if it were a label that actually meant something else like... _friend_, or-or aunt.

He walked up to the counter as the male behind smiled warmly, but Zuko didn't bother to notice. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for my... daughter. I was given a call that she was here." The man nodded as he looked Zuko over curiously and pointed off toward some room with his pen.

"Right over there."

"Thank you," and Zuko stalked off to reveal for once and all who his 'daughter' was. Zuko opened the door to an even lighter room, making his eyes sting. He blinked the tears away and searched over the room, his shoulders dropping apprehensively. There an officer stood next to a young lady who sat on a blue chair, staring down at her hands on her lap. The officer furrowed his brows confusedly.

"Who are you?"

"Zuko. Zuko Hayashi." The marks in the man's face grew deeper.

"Aren't you rather young?" Zuko glanced over to the girl as he prepared to respond.

"I'm 22." Sure, he could pull it off. The man sighed as he looked over somewhere else rather angrily.

"Of course. Most 22 year olds have kids by then who look 15. What, did you have the kid at 5 or something?" He wasn't buying it.

"She's ... not 15," Zuko tried to look as confused as the man, furrowing his own brows as if the suggestion was stupid.

"Really? Then what age do you suppose she is, _parent_?" Zuko tried to think fast, the suggestions buzzing vastly through his head.

"She's 13 but she's matured early," it was as far down as he could go. The girl sitting before him looked nothing like a 12 year old. Let a lone an 11 year old. The man raised his brow, waiting for something Zuko obviously didn't know. "Why is she in here?" he asked, relatively angry at her.

"There was a shooting around the alley, several victims. I believe a suicidal lady... maybe just angry at the world, I don't recall, I wasn't there. But your _daughter _here was one of the victims." Zuko nodded slowly in shock and looked over to her. She didn't bother looking at him. She never tried the whole time. "The shooter, a girl, got away, or so I believe. The gun was on the ground and we found her there with two others. They say there were more victims. But she hasn't confessed up to anything, only the other two have. So, we kept her here longer to see if we could get anything out."

"Did you?" he asked a little to quickly.

"No. She's a stubborn one. She wouldn't speak at all until we asked her for her parents, or guardians. Which, apparently, is _probably _you." This man spoke too much. He just wanted to drag her out and leave.

"And I can take her home now."

"Yeah, sure. Take her on out of here," and he left swiftly as if he was glad to leave. Well, his chattering sure didn't support that. Zuko glared down at the girl and shook his head. He began to leave and heard the faint sound of her approach. Her head hung low but her body trembled.

The rest of the way home neither of them spoke. Not until Zuko decided to get out what was on his mind sketching different possibilities. "Why did you tell him I was your father," he refused to say _our. _Because he might be his blood father, but in reality, he really wasn't. His last name proved it. Azula looked out the window of her brother's black Chevy Camry. He was thinking about buying another car...

He only heard mumbles and nothing clear. He asked again, irritated. "What?"

"I had no choice." They entered an empty road, a bridge far off ahead that the had to cross later.

"Why? Afraid you wouldn't be daddy's little girl?" Azula's grip on the side of the door beckoned Zuko to shut up before she did something indistinctively horrible. "Don't you realize, this would have no apparent affect with how he sees you already." Her nails beginning to sink in. "He thinks of you as the perfect child, and no situation like this would change that."

"Shut up," she softly says "; just shut up." She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"No. You have it too easy with him. You get away with everything. And why? I don't know, Azula!"

"I _said _shut up!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Why? Just tell me why? Is it because you resemble nothing of our mother?" Azula inhaled angrily. "Because when he stares at her pictures he feels guilty? No, wait, I forgot. He doesn't have sympathy. Let a lone empathy. And that's exactly why you resemble him, not Mother." Azula quickly faced him, broiling temper in her.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" she screeched. Zuko was taken aback and his control on the steering wheel became unstable until he finally regained himself.

"What's your problem-"

"My problem!?"

"-you almost got us _killed_!"

"It's your fault for criticizing me! You know, you don't even resemble her! You don't resemble neither of them! I wouldn't be surprised at all if you had been adopted!"

"The one more likely to have been adopted was you! But _then again _they might have _been _your birth parents and tried to put you in a foster home, but _nobody _would TAKE YOU!" Azula's eyes twitched.

"Don't you dare claim something you have no knowing in! Don't you realize that you were never meant to be! Father _never _wanted to have you!" Zuko's hands froze still, no longer controlling the navigation of the car. Even if those were the most basic of sibling rivalry words to others, those had more affect on Zuko then anyone could imagine. "He wanted a perfect, prodigal, child! Not some pale emo freak like you! Why do you think he gave you that scar!? Why do you think they had _me_!? They weren't content with you, not at all! And neither will Toph!!" Azula looked out to the front window, bewildered at Zuko's frozen state. "Zuko! ZUKO!" She grabbed onto the steering wheel even though she had no experience with driving cars. She hadn't so much as reached to having the option of taking driver's ed. The car spurred and turned in every direction as they reached the bridge, breaking the railings. She screamed, and like that, Zuko burst back to life. His eyes widen and he takes control of the steering wheel. The car's rear dipped out downward, ready to free fall into the water below. Impulsively, Zuko managed to drive the car safely onto the other side. Well, not so safely. The car slammed onto a tree and made it tumble down on them. But nothing severe on them. No scratches(with the exception of Azula's nails) or anything. They stayed seated for few seconds, shocked. Zuko covered his face with his hands as he leaned in his head into the steering wheel. Azula covered her face and shook in her seat violently. Zuko heard her carelessly but did not plan on looking up. He heard slams, Azula Slams. Then he heard something, startling him. More than the car almost drowning in the deep water below with them in it. She was crying. Crying rather loudly. She shook around in her seat some more. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I _hate_... YOU!" she screamed and climbed out of the car, furiously shaking the door open because of the tree on top preventing it. Zuko decided not to breathe, not to even make the slightest move. But he couldn't resist. He looked over and saw her walking off somewhere random until she finally collapsed on the earth and gave into more tears. He'd never seen her so... _helpless_. _Never. _Not even when she was just a young child and she had a thorn stuck in her arm painfully. Her father told her to not be stupid and cry. Not to be a wuss, to suck it up and take it like a proud child. As if the stinging pain had no affect at all. Because if she did, everyone would stomp all over her. Including him. Her father.

Zuko let one, just one, tear fall. Not of the overwhelming he felt of almost letting his life end, but of how much it affected her. He hated her, hated her so much, but he didn't like to see her cry. And maybe the reason isn't what you quite expected because it isn't necessarily because he secretly loves her. It's because if someone, as strong and powerful as her, could cry so helplessly, he could as well. He could break down as easily as that. Heck, who knows, maybe even easier than that. And he wondered if she was right. If he wasn't good enough. Not for his parents. Not for Toph. Not for anybody. And that he was just there for people as a last resort. Nobody really loved him because he wasn't what anybody exactly wanted. And maybe he was ok with that. Because he would rather be somebody who people don't expect much in, rather than being someone who everybody expected everything in.

But secretly, he wasn't ok with that.


	32. Sunshine

**A/N: I am **_**so**_** sorry I haven't been able to post anything at all. In **_**any**_** of my stories. My computer got all messed up with viruses somehow and I had to use me cousin's laptop to write this down. Oh, and, you have to remember some stuff from the beginning chapters to get some things people talk about later on.**

**Chapter 32: Sunshine**

Zuko entered the library room once more that day, rubbing his temples as he approached Lynette behind the counter. "So what happened with your daughter?" She asks, trying to resist the laughter. Zuko groaned at the word daughter and sat on a chair closest.

"My sister."

"Oh." All humor now gone from her voice. "Well... what happened? You look exhausted."

"My car got smashed under a tree and had to be towed to my house." She chuckled.

"That sucks. Better the car then you, right?"

"I guess...," he sighed "; she cried."

"What?"

"Azula. The evil sister from the comic books."

"Ah," she raised her head slightly "; Frodo."

"What?" She smiled.

"Nothing."

"... She just broke down crying. It scared me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...w-... i've never heard her cry before. All but today. I don't know if it's because of the shooting or-"

"Shooting?"

"Oh, yeah, she was a victim in a shooting and the police took her to the station."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Either the shooting or because we almost drowned-"

"Drowned? My God Zuko, you're leaving me hanging here!"

"Oh, sorry. Before the tree fell on us in the car we had gotten in a fight and I sort of lost control of the wheel. We were crossing a bridge and we almost fell in the water in the car... The shooting or the near-death drowning...-"

"_Or_ the fighting."

"Huh?"

"I don't know your sister as well but... the fighting, or arguing, could also be a possibility. You never know," she shrugged and sighed. "I'm reading this book... now before you get bored, this has to do with what we're talking about. This book doesn't exactly have an author. I guess you could say it has many. It's a book with written quotes from various famous and non famous people. And no, it's not from the school..." Zuko looked down.

"Ok." Lynette took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Falling and losing everything can't compare to stopping mid-flight and realizing you've never known anything at all." A minute of silence passed by.

"I have no complete idea what that means." Lynette broke out laughing but managed to relax herself.

"_It means _that when you've believe that no one loves you your whole life, or something of that sort, it's better than realizing that no one cares or loves you after years of believing that the world is in your hands. Does that sound familiar to you? Your sister and you..."

"No, Azula doesn't feel."

"Then what did you expect today was. She's a human being. Just like you. Like me. And...," her eyes open "; like Toph."

"Ok, will everyone stop talking about her!"

"Oh, sorry! Didn't know you were so grouchy about it... You miss her don't you?" He glared up at her but failed and sighed.

"Yeah." Lynette smiled. Zuko was starting to really get annoyed of her stupid little optimistic smiles.

"Then leave."

"What?"

"I'm kicking you out. Go."

"But-"

"No really, you have to go. I don't want anybody catching us." Zuko finally chuckled and stood.

"Fine," and he left without saying goodbye.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko walked into the hospital room after checking in and found an IV bag next to Toph with little blood in it. He looked over at Toph and found she had rings under her eyes and the color of her face half gone. "Wh-" She smiled up at him with exhausted eyes and he seemed to melt just for a second.

"Don't worry, Sokka," the melting stopped and he froze back up "; it turns out I lost a little blood with the wounds and needed a donation from my family."

"A-... It's Zuko." Her eyes widen just the slightest bit and her smile vanishes. Yup, frozen and cold.

"Oh." He managed to unfreeze himself and scratch the back of his head.

"I guess i'll go then-."

"No! I- I mean... don't go... it's... a little lonely here." Zuko walked over to her carefully and took out a chair to sit on. Once he sat he looked over at the IV bag again.

"Are you going?" he wasn't sure if he should exactly pick this direction for the conversation. She turned her head to him with a confused expression.

"Where?"

"To the funeral. It's almost time." She shook her head solemnly.

"I can't go unless I take a body guard with me. Stupid, I know. But now that i'm," she raised her hands and let them drop "; like this, my parents won't budge at all."

"I'll take you." She couldn't resist a laugh to escape her lips, and with that, he started melting again.

"Are you a body guard?" Zuko shrugged.

"I could pull it off. Sure i'm not buff and all, but what's to it? Act a little stiff and tough and that's it."

"There's a little more to it, Zuko. You need... history, you know? And besides, once you unstiff yourself at the funeral, well... it's a private funeral, remember?"

"Whoever said I would unstiff myself?" He looked over to her and couldn't help smiling. She grinned back.

"I like how you think, Dunder Head." He furrowed his brows and they spoke at the same time.

"_Dunder Head_?"

"But I can take care of myself." She chuckled. "Yes, Dunder Head, your new nickname." Zuko looked away and murmered to himself.

"Sunshine is even better than that..."

"What?"

"Nothing," he responded quickly.

"No, what did you say?" she says grinning.

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"No, you said something! Head liked Sunshine better than Dunder Head?"

"I didn't say that," he glares at her. _Oh, why does she do this to me_,he thought.

"Yes, you did!" She laughed. "It's okay, Sunshine, i'll try not to say it infront of your friends." Zuko 'hmph'ed and looked away again. He tried to stop it, he did, but a small little smile creeped up his lips at the memories. Why couldn't it be like that again? She turned in her bed and got more comfortable. "You should go, Sunshine, my parents are coming soon and you don't want to be here for that. I'll be out of the hospital before you know it." Zuko's smile vanished and he nodded and stood. He placed the chair back to where it had been and placed a hand on the bed.

"Get better soon, Toph." And he left to the door.

"Sunshine-" Zuko stopped. "... tell Katara i'm ok." Zuko nodded again and finally left to walk home. He was glad he decided to come and visit her. Even though he would have to endure being embarassed at the old nickname finally taking it's place on him.


	33. We're Free

**Chapter 33: We're Free  
**

Several days passed and Friday came, and with good greetings. The sun hovered over them all with welcoming rays and fair temperature. It was a really clear day,which was quite a surprise, and birds chirped lively outside the window to Zuko's bedroom. One of the gray birds began to sing from it's black little beak a song bittersweet but charming. And, in just in that moment, Zuko entered. He was drying his hair with a crimson towel; he had just gotten out of the shower. He wore a white spotless shirt with dark blue jeans and a silver necklace with a small silver cross. His black hair seemed dry so he tossed the towel on his bed and the two almost blended. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed a 10 dollar bill. Zuko headed out the door and to the bus station.  
Zuko arrived to his destination and opened the door to the hospital room where, as expected, he found Toph lying down on her bed. The IV bag was no longer there, and so was the unpleasant features the wounds had left Toph were also gone. As in the rings and the color drain. Now she just looked completely impatient. "Something wrong?" Toph jumped what seemed about a mile in the air.

"Jesus! Knock next time, will you!?" Zuko laughed.

"Sure. So, is there?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you're waiting for somebody."

"Oh... well, Sunshine, as a matter of I am waiting for somebody."

"Should I come another-"

"No, no, you idiot! You stay right here! The doctor said I could _finally_ go home. My parents are in her office right now, but I want to get out already. My parents are probably arguing with her to keep me here longer. They're so overprotective. They probably think I'm going to die tomorrow," she rolled her eyes to show how stupid she thought the idea was.

"They're just worried about you."

"Oh please... you know what, let's not talk about that." Zuko had been visiting her every now and then after the day she deemed him the old nickname and she didn't seem bothered by it all. She enjoyed his visits as much as he did, and they usually were nice visits. Sometimes even great. They talked about different things and once Toph squeezed the truth out of Zuko about his poor car that got crushed under a tree. Which led to confessing about Azula. But he didn't mention what Azula had said about her. Of course he couldn't bring that up.  
Zuko grinned and an idea swept through him. The light bulb might as well popped up above his head. A semi evil light bulb. "You really want to get out of here don't you?"

"I said let's not talk about it."

"I'm not talking about your parents." Toph pouted.

"Yes, I do want to get out."

"That's all you needed to say."

"What-?" Before she knew it she was up in the air yet somebody was holding her up. This somebody being Zuko. Of course. Toph squirmed but faltered as Zuko began to walk out. "Nice idea, Sunshine, but let go of me! You know how I hate not even knowing where I'm walking."

"Nope. You wanted to leave and now I'm your only hope," he smiled at the words. Toph crossed her arms.

"Fine, stubborn." Zuko snickered and walked out of the hospital sneakily. Toph had to admit, she _did_ want to leave. And this seemed the only way, so, she didn't fuss. Actually, she was anxious to get out. And when they did reach outside, she couldn't help but cheer out. "We're free!" She extends her arms out to the sky and lets her head fall back while her eyes close. She quickly opens her eyes again and grins devishly. Her arms fall. "You got money?"

"Uh, yeah...?"

"Good. Let's get on a bus. - Damn."

"What?" And in just that moment Toph's parents approach them.

"Toph-Toph!" Her mother scurries over to them worried. "Who is this? Get your hands off her!"

"Mom, mom, calm down. He's-"

"A bodyguard," Zuko finishes. Toph glares at him suspiously but goes along with it. Her mother's eyes suddenly seem interested highly, Toph's father scowling at Zuko.

"A bodyguard huh? What gives you the right to," he notions to how Zuko had Toph carried. Hand supporting her back, arm under her legs. Zuko clears his throat and sets Toph down.

"I'm sorry, sir. But your...daughter here asked to be carried." Mr. Bei Fong raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Toph... is this true?" Toph gave her father a big fake grin.

"Why yes father," she mocked. But apparently he did not take notice. She walked closer to Zuko and punched him on the arm. Zuko cringed and she snickered.

"Hmm...," he seemed deep in thought "; What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, sir. My name is-," he thought quickly "; Hiraku Liu"

"Hiraku Liu is it? Well, Hiraku, why don't we leave the ladies here and discuss about working for us." Both Zuko's and Toph's eyebrows raise while Mr. Bei Fong drags Zuko a long with him.

"_What?_" Toph asks suddenly once they were out of sight.

"Well, sweetie, your father seems to get the impression that you enjoy being with this man rather then the other body guards he has hired for you. And he loves you, so, he wants whats best for you. _We_ want whats best for you. So he thinks you'll enjoy it if he's hired. That way you can go to the funeral, sweetie," she hugs her daughter while Toph just stands there stiff.

"You mean if my father gives Z- Hiraku- this job, he'll be with me the whole time?"

"Mhm."

"... _What?_" Her mother chuckles.

"Oh, we know you love it, sweetie." Toph searched for words, but none would come to mind. Love it? She would _hate_ it!


	34. Texting and Dating

A/N: When words are stuck together when a character is talking it means they just completely slur the words out. Thank you, thank you for my readers(yes you) and my reviewers(you people are awesome).

Chp.34: Texting and Dating

Toph's arms were crossed and Zuko approached her with a wide grin. "_Well?_" She asked impatiently, tapping the tip of her foot against the grass.

"Well what?" Zuko asks acting rather innocent and unknowing. She raised an eyebrow, showing him she wasn't in a mood to kid around. "Okay, okay. Well, your father told me and... _persuaded_ me to become your new bodyguard." Zuko's grin stayed where it was, and only increased once Toph's frown became visible. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

"Nothing, I was just thinking something..."

"What?" He shook his head.

"Not a thing, Stubborn." Toph's frown deepened and Zuko smiled sweetly and ended up laughing again.

"I said what is it, Sunshine," she said through her teeth. He shook his head once again and turned her so that her back was facing him and placed a hand around her neck. He led her away.

"Not a thing, Stubborn."

* * *

Zuko arrived to the bar and snuck in, finding Azula sitting at the counter where the bartender polished a shot glass. He walked right to her, rather disappointed. She looked up at him and laughed. "I think... I've had a little bit too m-," hiccup ";-uch." Zuko sat down next to her. "Woah, you just totally rushed by!" She slapped him on the back and chuckled.

"This is stupid, Azula. We both know why you're here."

"Oh, you do?" She looked at him bewildered. "Thank God, because I've been wondering why I was here for the next future!" she spat. He sighed.

"Let's go," he grabbed her by the arm and stood, trying to take her with him. But she resisted.

"No," she says defiantly. "people like me here."

"You're drunk."

"Of course _not_! Pssh! Who do you think you are! A cop! You don't scare me! They love me here. Right? Hey, what's going on on the dance floor?" She shouted to the people around.

"Whoo!" Some shouted to her enthusiastically. "Another shot, Azula!" She cracked up laughing and asked for another.

"Azula, don't." Her mouth flung open and she looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Or what, Macho Man?" And she laughed at her own joke, which he found in no way entertaining.

"Fine then," and he took several steps away without turning away from her. "Go stock up on booze, liar." Azula stayed silent, considering his words. He flipped the other way and was about to leave.

"Wait-...," he stopped. "What's the name ofthisclub."

"You're just another girl a lone at the bar, Azula. And nothing more. This place won't change a thing."He shook his head and didn't respond any further about her question, deciding to just walk right out than trying to advise her to leave. It was her life; her decisions. Why change that?

* * *

Zuko arrived to the Bei Fong's residence and stood calmly as Toph's father approached him and sturdily shook his hand. "We're glad you could make it, Mr. Liu."

"It was my pleasure." Mrs. Bei Fong appeared from a random room and stood next to her husband. She smiled to Zuko and added one slight nod. Zuko did the same. Toph's head popped out from the kitchen door, the rest of her body hidden from behind the wooden brown door.

"What's he doing here?" She spat without thinking. Her mother dragged her out from her protection and responded while doing so.

"Well, sweetie, your father and I would like to go out once in a while. And, of course, we can't leave you a lone. So your father will be showing Hiraku around the house for future events."

"Hello, Toph," Zuko said, trying to keep the laughter safe behind his lips than letting it spill over. Toph only mumbled in anger.

"Toph! You should pick up some manners from Mr. Liu, you know."

"Yeah, his manners _do_ need picking up," she rolls her eyes and her mother gives her a scolding look.

"Oh, Toph... Well, Hiraku, follow me. Over here is the kitchen-" her father blabbed on about the room as Zuko and him left. As Zuko passed Toph he gave her a teasing smirk she couldn't see, but feel. Toph scoffed nervously, trying to hold herself together. She didn't want him with her almost every day. She didn't want him to judge her on the things she did, or the ways she did it. Because unlike with other people, those remarks would count and belittle or flatter her to her very core; they wouldn't be easy to just shrug off.

* * *

_-Do you think Toph thinks about me? _

_-Uh, I don't know. Ask her._

_-You think I should? Or do you think that would freak her out a bit??_

_-Knowing Toph it probably would._

_-Yeahh she'd probably think I went bi or something lol_

_-You know, you've been talking about Toph this whole time._

_-Oh sorry. I guess I'm boring you, huh?_

_- =) haha. no its okay._

_- :] so hows life been going? _Katara punched the small buttons on her cell phone and pressed send on the touch screen.

_- good. its a little boring every now and again though. what about you? _Wong sent back.

_-the same. And as you can tell i've been worrying about Toph lately. _It was a good thing that Katara had unlimited text messaging or else her father would throw a tantrum on her.

_-Yeah, I could tell. Life's been a little rough too_

_-Really? Like what_

_-Well, no one appreciates a lazy bum anymore _Once Katara recieved the text she giggled and took a while to write back.

_-lmao x] no one appreciates a smart bum anymore too._

_-Haha yeah lifes bumps and bums_

_- :]_

_-you broke up with Aang right? _Katara gulped as she recieved this and thought for a minute.

_-No. he broke up with me_

_-Oh.. i'm sorry_

_-nah it's ok. i'm over him. _She took a deep breath. Lying was exhausting.

_-good, it makes my job so much easier. _Katara blinked in confusion when she recieved the text from Wong.

_-What?_

_-I was thinking if you'd want to go on a date with me_

Katara froze. This is why she didn't text. She thought quickly and her palms started sweating.

_-Sure, how about we go on a double date. _She wanted to make it sound like she was as comfortable as possible before she sent it. Katara didn't want to be left a lone with him. She was too scared she'd screw up some way.

_-That sounds great. what about Jasmine Garden on Saturday.  
_

_-thats good_

_- =) _Katara squirmed from her seat and took short beaths.

_-hey i have to go. my dad's acting up. he says i spend too much time on the phone _What a horrible lie, she thought to herself.

_- ok see you saturday_

_- :] bye_

_- =) bye_

Katara panicked and scrolled through her contacts list when she reached her victim and hit call. The phone rang through her ears tauntingly.

"Hello?" the other end asked. Katara pulled her hair behind her ears and gulped.

"Hey, Toph, um... Do you have plans this Saturday?"

* * *

A/N: Who knows whats going to happen Saturday? Hehehehe...

* * *


	35. Better Off A Lone

Chp.35: Better Off A Lone

Toph lay on her couch cozily while listening to the tv play. "What?"

"Do you have any plans Saturday?" Katara repeated.

"Mm, no, why?" She took a scoop of chocolate ice cream with a spoon from the container around her arm. She popped in the ice cream.

"Um, well, I was thinking if you wanted to go out. Girls night, you know?" Toph spoke with her mouth full of ice cream.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Okay, you know what, let's just get the truth out.-"

"What truth-" Toph swallowed the lump of cold ice cream down her throat and sat, no longer paying attention to the sounds coming out of the television.

"- I've been texting Wong for some time and today when we were texting he asked me out on a date and I said yes," Toph reached for a bag of hot Cheetos on the table next to the couch and popped one in ";But... I told him we were going to double date... Would you be our double date Toph?" She coughed in havoc, half because of the combination of ice cream and hot Cheetos, and half because of the suggestion. Once her throat was cleared she began.

"Your double date!? I don't know if you forgot Katara, but I don't have a boyfriend! Why don't you just ask one of your other friends?"

"Because they're all going to some party-"

"Ericka's party," she interrupted.

"Yeah, Ericka's. So they're not free that day and you're the only one I know that isn't going."

"Didn't it occur to you that I'm better off a lone."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need a boyfriend. Why don't I just tag along _without_ a date."

"_Why?_" Their voices overlapped one another's.

"Because double dating means _I_ have to ask someone else out."

"Well, there's a bunch of guys that are out for you, Toph. I mean it wouldn't be that hard to find you one."

"Ericka's party, Sugar Queen, Ericka's party," Toph reminded her annoyed.

"Oh right. Well... you can go with Sokka."

"_NO_."

"Why not?"

"You know how I used to feel about him!"

"Okay okay... I was even considering you taking... Zuko," she kindly suggested.

"_What?_" She half screeched.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"_Fun_? Do you want to take me to hell already, Sugar Head!"

"Oh, Toph, I know you like the suggestion!"

"I do not!" she spat defensively even though she knew she did sort of like the idea inside.

"_Toph!_"

"What? I don't!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Really really?"

"Yes really really!"

"Really really _really_ really?"

"Okay, when you say it that many times its sounds wierd so cut it out."

"Reallyy?"

"No."

"HA!"

"Wait, what were we arguing about?" Katara cracked up laughing.

"So you do! You do! You do, you do, you do, you do! Hey world listen-!"

"No seriously what were we talking about? I just said no to shut you up-"

"Toph does!!"

"I WHAT!?"

"You agreed that you liked the idea of having _Zuzu_ as a date!"

"What? I did no-"

"Oh, cough it up, Toph. You're going to take Zuko as a double date with Wong and I." Toph grunted.

"Yeah, well, I don't need to go!"

"Yes, you do. Or you'll be stuck home listening to your mother's music play over and over again, minute after minute."

"Oh ok, damn!"

"What?"

"I hate you."

"I love you, too, Toph." Toph could hear the smile in Katara's lips as the words came out of her.

"I still think I'm better off a lone..."

"Sure you do. Hey, I got to go, kay? I have to make dinner."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

"I hate you," she tried to rush before Katara hung up, but Katara did not catch it. Toph sighed in defeat and thought of the many ways she could say to him. And the many ways he'd reject. Her stomach flipped and her heart accelerated. Why was this so hard? "I hate you, too," she told her heart, which was picking up speed.


	36. Rewind

Chp.36: Rewind

Toph combed her hair from inside her room as she heard Zuko in the other room with her father. It was the next day and she was prepared(or not) to ask him 'out'. She refused to say to herself that this was a date for the two. Not a date but a... rescue. Yeah, a rescue for her dear friend that put her up to this. Her dear friend that set this all up. Toph grinded her teeth in thinking this. No, a dear friend that needed a rescue from a first date with a guy that intimidated her. Toph sighed and smiled. She continued brushing her hair when she immediately let the comb fall._ What are you doing?_ Toph thought to herself. _You don't need to get yourself ready! _She opened the door and once she caught a sound of his voice she closed the door and rushed back to pick her comb up. _I need this._ And she finished getting herself ready. Once she was done she quietly opened the door and walked over to him. She poked him on the back and both him and her father look over. "Sweetie, what would you like? We're a little busy."

"Uh... I need to speak to Z- Hiraku. You know, lay some ground rules," she nodded and gulped.

"Ground rules?" Zuko and Mr. Bei Fong both say.

"Yeah, ground rules. So, come with me, Hiraku," and she dragged Zuko away with her out of her father's sight.

"You have ground rules for me?"

"No, I just said that to get you away." Zuko switched weight on his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"Katara... needs me for something."

"Ok?"

"She has a date. With Wong. And...," she thought quickly "; she asked me to tag a long. But I can't go without you because you're my body guard." _That works_.

"This sounds like a date," Zuko says, starting to develop a grin.

"A date!? No, of course not! I just... need you to take me so my parents won't flip. No, yeah, if I didn't need a body guard I wouldn't take you with me."

"Really?"

"Yes! This is a privilege if you don't want to go fine, I don't need-"

"Okay, okay, I'll go," he looks at her and smiles again, not convinced enough.

"I'm serious though. You are not my date. You're just there to protect me, okay?"

"When have you ever needed someone to protect you," he muttered. She hit him roughly on the arm, causing him to rub it in pain. "Ow, you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, well, too bad. It's tomorrow at 7:00. In Jasmine Garden."

"Okay."

"... okay," and Toph left repeating that word over and over again. Okay.

* * *

The next day when Toph was done and ready, she walked out of her room and let her father drive her all the way to Jasmine Garden, which was a restaurant with artificial leaves and flowers hanging on the tables and arm rests. Toph wore a t-shirt with a green and black plaid design and black skinny jeans with a fine gauge green scarf. Her father waited around until they successfully found Katara and Wong sitting at a table. Zuko apparently had not yet arrived. Her father kissed her on the cheek and went on his way back to the car. She sat down with them on the opposite side and remained quiet. Awkwardness overtook the table. "I'm sure Zuko will show up, Toph."

"No, yeah, I know," She tried to sound fine and untroubled but in her mind the thoughts of the possibility of Zuko standing her up boiled within. She wanted herself to believe that he wouldn't do that... right? Her stomach wrung in knots. He wouldn't...

Toph was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Wong and Katara had started up a conversation on their own until her name erupted from one of their lips. "Toph?" She snapped back to reality and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, uh, yeah?"

"Zuko's coming."

"What?" Impossible, for a minute she was actually certain that he would stand her up.

"He's walking over here-"

"Over here, Zuko!" Katara waved her hand up and caught his eye. He walked over to them and sat next to Toph. "Where were you?"

"Um... Just a little late. Traffic started picking up." Katara nodded and he took a seat next to Toph.

"So... Toph, I didn't know you had a thing with Zuko." Both Toph and Zuko, who were slouching in their chairs, jerked up in their seat.

"What?" Zuko asked blindly.

"Uh, no," _Damn. Damnit Wong, how am I supposed to get out of this one? _"He's my body guard," she said. Wong nodded, still confused since she didn't exactly answer his question.

"He's your WHAT!?" Katara screeched. But before anyone could say anything else, a waiter came by.

"Hello, would you like to order now?" He had soft brown hair, fair colored skin, green piercing eyes, and a smile that could capture any woman's heart. Katara, once she caught sight of him, melted down into her chair. Wong had not noticed. But his features had no effect on the blind Toph.

"Um, yes, please," Wong flipped through his menu. He ordered his food. "What would you like Katara," he nudged her and she sprung back to life.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Then Zuko ordered and asked Toph what she'd like.

"It doesn't matter. Just give me whatever you're having." The waiter scribbled the orders down on a piece of paper and smiled back at them.

"Your orders will be here in a while," and he left. Katara cleared her throat and tried to act calm.

"So, how did Zuko come about to be your body guard, Toph?"

"Well... my dad sort of... you know what," she rested her head on her hand "; I don't know."

"Zuko?" He shrugged.

"Can we not talk about that?" Toph asked.

"Why-?" Katara asked.

"Do you work, Zuko? Other than being Toph's bodyguard."

"No, I'm trying to get a part-time job, though."

"Where do you want to work?"

"I don't know, maybe somewhere like Starbucks."

"My friend works at Starbucks. She didn't really like the pay," Toph said. Wong smiled.

"Is your friend snobby?"

"Yes, she is."

"I thought so."

"I always thought Starbucks was a good place to work," Katara tried to warm up to the conversation. The waiter finally came back with plates of food. He set them down on Katara's and Wong's side.

"The remaining food will take a while." And with a zip, he left on his way.

"Maybe I'll be a waiter," Zuko said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't last a second as a waiter, Sunshine."

"Pfft," Wong covered his mouth "; _Sunshine?_" Zuko glared at him.

"Isn't that what you used to call him when you guys used to pretend to be together?" Katara said, smiling heartily.

"Wait what? They used to _pretend_ to be together?"

"Yeah, it was because of some stupid bet or something."

"Hey, hey, it was not _stupid_, alright? Sunshine here, was just so full of himself and his ego that I had to show him who was boss," she crossed her arms. Zuko scoffed.

"You're just mad because I caught you off guard."

"I'm lost," Wong stated.

"Okay, so, when Zuko and Toph met, a couple of days later, Toph was ranting about how 'awesome she was at sparring'."

"I am awesome at sparring, okay." Wong laughed.

Rewind

_Toph sat on a bench with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki, ranting on about her own awesomeness. "I'm the best at sparring, Twinkle Toes! No doubt about it!" Zuko came and joined them. Hearing this, he snorted. "What? Don't believe me, Snark Pants?" Everybody giggled at Zuko's new nickname, making Zuko glare at her for the first time._

_"No, I don't," Zuko stated, making the girl gasp ", and don't call me that!"_

_"I'll take that as a challenge, Clueless"_

_"Fine!" A grin was placed defiantly on his face. All of them, except for Sokka , signaled him not to take the challenge. He was clueless by this. She's a girl, he thought, an obnoxious girl who I thought looked good, obviously not._

_The next day came and Toph walked home. Despite being the end of school and children and teens walking home, the streets were pretty desolate. Zuko, a ways in back of Toph, caught sight of her and rushed to her, trying to catch her off guard. Once he got to her he turned her around and pinned her down. She showed an unemotional expression, while Zuko grinned happily. "Ha, see. I got you off guard." Her cherry chapsticked lips formed into a wide grin._

"You guys really are stubborn, huh?" Zulo looked away and muttered.

"She is," Toph knocked him hard on his shoulder. "Ow! You never get tired of that, do you?" She laughed.

"Nope, I knew, even since the first time, that I was going to enjoy hitting you."

"When was that?"

"What? The first time I hit him? Hm... I think it was when I first told him about my eyes."

"Like I'll ever forget that."

"Yeah, you were pretty stupid."

Rewind

_She pulled back her ebony bangs revealing- yes, it was indeed a pair of sightless eyes. Zuko never expected her to be actually blind. "Don't you ever try to overprotect me! I can take care of myself _perfectly_," she said as she released her bangs, making them land softly on her face again._

_"But you're-how do you-"_

_"The _Blind_ Bandit"_

_"-Oh… right. But how do you walk without-" Toph sighed._

_"That I can't tell you. My parents don't even know I walk in this school a lone and without help. There's supposed to be this __really buff guy escorting me wherever I go__. God knows where he's at. Probably at McDonald's or something. See, I made a deal with him. He doesn't escort me and leaves me a lone, but we tell my parents he does, so he gets paid. You tell nobody of this except for the people who already know. Who are Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Azula-"_

_"Even Azula knows!?"_

_"-She butts in to much, as I was saying, Ty Lee, Mai, and now you. Not even the principle knows."_

_"Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut… Dull Eyed…-"_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"I wasn't! I just figured out what Mai meant." Toph grunted and paused for a while, then punched Zuko hard in the arm and stood. "Ow! What was that for!?"_

"Who would have known Zuko would turn into the 'really buff guy escorting her wherever she goes'." They laughed.

"Mai really hated Toph then. I still don't know why. You were her boyfriend at the time, Zuko. Do you know why?"

"She was probably jealous."

"Ha!" Toph had a grin ear-to-ear printed right on her face.

Rewind

_He arrived at the school, and Toph was with Mai, arguing. Zuko bit his lip and rushed to them, but before he got a chance to speak once he was next to them Toph shoved her hand in front of Zuko's face, without looking at him. "Don't even try to break this up!" Zuko's mouth opened, wanting to say something, but he shut it. "Listen, Emotional Rant!" Zuko wanted to laugh at that. It was funny how Toph mocked Mai of her lack of emotion._

_"Emotional Rant!? Is that your new nickname for me!?"_

_"Yes, it is! Or would you prefer Dull Eyed!?" Mai growled._

_"Look who's talking!" Toph's face flushed, making Zuko utterly confused. What did she mean? "Ha! See, I got you, Miss Popular!" Toph's face recovered._

_"Is that the best you could do, Emotional_ Rat?" _Mai gasped and was ready to hit Toph, hit the heck out of her, but Zuko held Mai back. "I told you, Overprotective Stalker! Don't try to break this up! I can take care of myself!"_

_"What?" Zuko was confused at his nickname._ Stalker?

_"You heard me! Now let go of her so she can_ try _to hit me!"_

_"But-"_

"Really, though, Miss Popular was a horrible nick name." The waiter came with the plates and placed them in their spots. He smiled again and left.

"So was Stalker."

"It wasn't Stalker. It was Overprotective Stalker."

"Same thing."

"Nuh-uh."

"Man, you guys gave me a heart attack at the party." They all stood quiet. "The wedding."

"Oh," both Zuko and Toph say. They both remembered well enough what happened that day. Or night.

Rewind

_Katara was about to leave when Toph called after her._

_"Yeah, Toph?" Toph placed her hands on Katara's cheeks and tried on a serious face._

_"Katara, you know I love you right-?"_

_"Toph, are you-?"_

_"- you're the best sister I could have," she hiccupped. Katara closed her eyes and sighed, then pierced a glare at Zuko._

_"Did you give her something, Zuko!? Her breath stinks and she's about to lecture me!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Zuko says in a sarcastic tone as he smiles deviously. Katara frowned and took Toph by the arm to a long straight line on the floor._

_"Walk on that line, Toph."_

_"Ok," she says in a deeper tone as her eyes widen and roll. "I'm uh just tipsy… Katara!"_

_"Walk!"_

_"Psh," she tried walking in the line, but she swayed and stumbled._

_"You're not tipsy, Toph!" she grunted. "Zuko!!"_

_"What?' he says flatly._

_"Get over here. Now," she says sternly. Zuko walked over to her and tried walking in a straight line, but he too was drunk. "My god-… stay here," she left to Aang and came back with him. "Aang they're drunk!"_

_"Even Toph?"_

_"Yes!!"_

_"…," he walked in front of Zuko and snapped his fingers. Zuko leaned back._

_"Whoa, dude. Personal hygiene!" Aang looks at him stupidly._

_"Don't you mean personal __space," he corrects him. Zuko stares at him for some seconds._

_"What?"_

_"You… are a hopeless drunkie, my friend." Zuko laughs and puts an arm around Aang's shoulder._

_"You soon will, too," and he chuckled._

_"Ok, you guys just sit where you were… for the whole night! I don't want you guys going in car crashes and stuff."_

_"Whatever," they both answer._

"Wow Zuko," Wong laughs. Zuko only shrugged.

"That's not all, though! These two get a room in a hotel and have me shooting fire works!"

Rewind

_Zuko and Toph both came out of the hotel room, closing the door, as Katara came rushing, the rest following after her. "Are you guys alright-?" she eyed them. "What's wrong with your clothes? Toph, you're shirt is inside out _and _backwards. Zuko, your shirt is stained red…!?" She gasped._

_"Katara, I'm sure they didn't do anything bad, I mean," he laughed nervously "; right guys?" They didn't respond._

_"Well, to get a shirt backwards and inside out, it has to be_ removed," _she eyes Zuko scornfully and evilly but he just stared at her bluntly. Katara grabbed Toph's shoulder and pulled her with the rest. "If I find out that you did something with her, you will be drowned toast," she raised her eyebrow and left with Toph to another room._

_"Noo," Toph whined "; I want to be with_ Zuko!" _Katara sat Toph down and looked at her._

_"No, you don't, Toph… Just, try to get some sleep." Azula and Suki entered the room seconds later and sat around Toph._

_"Well that's disturbing," Azula began "; Toph and my idiot of a brother, Zuzu, sleeping together."_

_"He's an idiot," Toph agreed. She grinned. "An idiot." Katara stared at Toph with wide open eyes and frantically searched for Suki's arm._

_"Why is she smiling, Suki, why_ is _she_ smiling?"

_"I… don't know, Katara," Suki frowned. "let's just hope the worst hasn't happened."_

Toph's face was beet red. "Someone's blushing," Wong says with a mocking smile.

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!" People around looked at them, making Toph sink into her chair, face red as ever. Zuko's face was more like pink. Blushing, but not as much as his stubborn companion. Katara and Wong shot each other a stare and cracked up laughing. Zuko scratched his head impatiently, still blushing at the memories. Then, the waiter with the breath-taking smile arrived. But he was not smiling.

"Can you quiet it down a little, you're disturbing the others."

"We're sorry," Katara says. The waiter nods and leaves. "Okay, let's start eating before they kick us out." Zuko and Toph both glimpse at each other, then begin eating. Katara and Wong didn't take long to start talking to each other, excluding the other two from the conversation. But it wasn't like they wanted to talk after the little trip to memory lane. They simply ate their food in silence. Time started buzzing by.

Zuko noticed that Toph was having some trouble cutting her steak, so, without warning, Zuko attempts to help. His right hand lands on hers. She stops mid-cutting. The warm feeling on her face comes back all over again. "You're doing it wrong." He puts pressure into it and cuts across. After he finishes and lets go of her, he stares at her for a couple of seconds, then returns to his meal. Toph just stays frozen in place. And somewhere deep inside her head, she thinks: _Can I rewind that again?_

**A/N: The date isn't done yet. No, oh, no, no, no. Zuko still needs to figure out that it's a date...**


	37. This Means Nothing to You

Chp.37: This Means Nothing to You

They all walked out of the restaurant peacefully. It didn't bother them much that they had to be kicked out of the restaurant so they could leave. Nor were they embarrassed by the witnessing people all around. Now they just swayed in their steps and walked around the dark streets. Katara reached over for her purse and took out a pair of gloves. She slipped them on. Wong and Katara soon began holding hands and started chatting to themselves conservatively. Toph nudged at Zuko's side purposefully a lot of times. And the first couple of times Zuko responded. But she always brushed it off with a quick "What?" So he decided to just not ask anymore, even though she never failed to keep on doing it. "Your mother was sweet and ginger with everything she did," Toph thought out loud.

"What?" Zuko was caught by surprise. He never remembered talking to her about his mother. Toph shook her head.

"Nothing, I just remembered something, that's all. I swore someone told me that, though. Do you know…?" He thought back. The only time he had brought up his mother was at the hospital. But she was in a coma, which was only a one-sided conversation, how could she remember that?

"I'm not sure." They walked on without talking while Zuko tried to piece this all together. Those were the exact words he had told her. Unless of course she wasn't actually in a coma at that time would she be able to know… he glanced down at her pale face that seemed completely untouched… The untouchable Blind Bandit. But he had proven to himself that he had broken through her guarded walls well enough to make her seem completely and totally touchable. Yet, she wasn't. Through all this time he wasn't certain if she did see him differently now, or if he had gotten no where and she just saw him as another man walking a long the streets of their hometown. He had to bring his game up if he wanted to be certain that she saw him as he to her. The street lights flickered on as night successfully dawned upon them.

"So where to now?" Wong asked. Rich bastard, Zuko thought impulsively.

"How about we go to Silver Screen Park?" Katara suggested. The park was just around the corner so it wouldn't take long to reach. They all agreed to go and went on their way. Once there, Katara had to use the restroom and persuaded Toph not to go with her; she wanted Toph to have more time to speak with Zuko. So Toph waited around with Wong and Zuko as they walked up to a drug store right near the park. Katara entered and came out seconds later with keys in her hand. She walked over to the back of the store to the restrooms and left them all waiting. Once Zuko mustered up his courage he pulled Toph away by the arm to the side of the building. Heck, if she demanded him to let go he willingly would. She could be his empress for all he cared. But she didn't. She just remained quiet yet surprised. So, as a result, Zuko prepared himself by nailing a smirk upon his face with his white teeth flashing. Toph was dumbfounded.

"I'm starting to get the feeling this is a date." She was cornered. His left hand was lying on the wall right next to her, his body leaning towards her with interest.

"A date? No, I told you-."

"And you lied." Toph blinked rapidly.

"What?"

"It's okay. It doesn't mean anything to you, right?" And he ended the conversation there. Zuko walked back to Wong with Toph following him. Wong decided not to ask where they had been and just watched Katara come back. They retreated back to the park. "So tell me, Miss Bei Fong, why didn't you just ask me?" Zuko pressed on.

"Cut the Hiraku Liu crap and talk like Zuko."

"I didn't know you hated Hiraku so much."

"Yeah, well, I don't."

"Don't… what?"

"Nothing."

"Cut the Toph Bei Fong crap and talk like the Blind Bandit." Toph shot him a look.

"I didn't know you hated Toph so much…"

"I don't."

"You don't what?" Zuko stepped in front of her.

"I don't hate you."

"You should," and she walked past him.

"Come on, Toph-"

"Oh, so now you want Toph back?"

"-You know you can do better than me."

"What?" She stopped abruptly. He stopped in back of her and whispered in her ear.

"You can do better."

"And how are you so sure of that?"

"Because I know you."

"You don't."

"Admit it, you can."

"_No_, I can't." She began walking again.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Okay, so what, you wanted me to ask some other guy?"

"I'm not saying that."

"You practically are!"

"Then excuse me."

"Don't apologize," she muttered. Zuko grabbed her arm, catching her by surprise again. Toph's arm prickled as she stopped immediately.

"I'm not." She took a deep breath.

"Liar." He snickered and tugged at her arm.

"I don't give a-."

"Damn," she finished for him. "You can't say whether or not I could miss you."

"You're right, I can't." Katara and Wong were far apart from them that Katara had barely noticed that they had stopped and were now talking. She looked back her shoulder and found the scene a little startling. But she walked on with Wong.

Silver Screen Park was a large-sized park that had a little fountain in the middle of it. In some areas there were a grove of trees. And right now the park seemed vacant, other than them and the presence of a woman sitting on a bench texting. "But I can say whether or not your arm is cold."

"What?" She looked back at him. "What brought all this on anyway?"

"Blame the booze," he says simply. _Booze…? Oh_, she thought. The booze at the party.

"That was a long time ago."

"I guess you could say that," he let his fingers slip off her arm. He refused to ever forget it.

"It's the truth."

"Lies." She started walking once again while he walked after her so slowly and patiently that she had to slow down her pace every now and then so he would catch up because she knew he was right. She knew it even though she refused to accept it. He couldn't make her say… Toph sighed in defeat and waited for him. Once he had caught up to her she walked next to him. But he no longer spoke and she became fed up with it.

"Is this your white flag?"

"Hm?"

"Are you done?"

"Done what?" She laughed.

"You're done."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She hits his side with her elbow and chuckled. "Ow."

"You always say that, you know?" He shrugged.

"I guess I do."

"You do," she smiled.

"I do?" Toph spoke slowly with the memories hanging on her words.

"You do."

"…Do you?" They arrived to a nice spot where the trees around allowed the twinkling stars to be viewed. Toph dropped down and sat on the grass, Zuko doing the same.

"…" He smiled up to the stars, trying to convince himself that her speechlessness meant nothing; that he shouldn't be hurt by it at all. But he knew that the words in his head trying to convince him of this were lies. All lies, because he was hurt by it. His face felt heavy and his hands grew weak. He breathed out, still waiting on her response. But no matter how much he waited, she still said nothing. Zuko let his body drop, lying on the grass, with a thump. Toph did the same, noticing how the absences of her words were probably all that were in his mind. "I remember…"

"Of course you do," he gazed at the stars, wondering how long it would take for them all to fall down on him.

"I never-."

"Like I said before," he regained his smirk "; it's okay."

"You keep on saying its okay, but what is okay!?" Zuko laughed and turned his head toward her. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her hands rested on her stomach.

"Nothing at all, Stubborn."

"Oh, sure, Sunshine, like I'm supposed to believe that."

"I'm betting on it."

"Well too bad, because I'll make you squeal it out."

"Really? Then why is it that I _still_ don't believe you?" She turned her body so that she was on her side facing him.

"Because you're clueless."

"Okay, then, I'm squealing." Her face glowed with interest. He rolled to his side as well so he was facing her too. "So if I kissed you right now it wouldn't mean anything at all?"

"I never said it wouldn't mean anything," Toph breathes out carefully, almost even whispering. Zuko's eyes immediately fall to Toph's lips and his face inched closer to hers. Toph inhaled sharply, not quite sure if he was acting on what he said. But then just one touch to the lips proved he did. And that's how it happened…

* * *

From beneath the shadows of trees in Silver Screen Park a woman clicked buttons on her cell-phone. Ring-ring. She pressed the cell-phone to her ear and waited… Once she heard a voice from the other end she spoke. "You're going to love this, Mai," and a wicked smile perched on the woman's face.


	38. April, the Fraud

A/N: Italics are mainly for what happened in the past/flashbacks. I think I've gone insane with this story O.O .

Chp.38: April, the Fraud

_April, a young 20 year old woman, sat on a chair inside her home, stirring tea with a spoon. Mai approached April from in back of her with a stack of photos in her hands. "I found them," Mai says as she stops and sits down next to her cousin. She hands the stack of photos to April and takes a sharp breath. April flips through the photos, unamused._

_"So this is him. This is your love, Zuko," she rolls her eyes. April and Mai shared several qualities. They both had long, sleek, and black hair, for example. April had side-swept bangs, though, while Mai sported heavy bangs. April wore thick eyeliner and red lipstick. She had pale skin and hooded eyes the shade of dull brown. Her slender fingers poked at the edge of the photos, examining the man in them closer. April picks up her speed in flipping the pictures. She stops at a particular photo where Mai and Zuko are shown kissing. "How many years have you been pregnant? Like 4 or something?" Mai glares at her cousin._

_"It's 4 weeks, April, not years."_

_"Same thing...," she laughed and turned to a different photo._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Not bad, Mai. He's pretty hot. Little Zuko there, in your stomach, better be twice as hot. Not like I'd check, though."_

_"_Little Zuko_?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"It's not little Zuko. It's little Gil..."_

_"Whatever. Thank god we made up a lie to him, though."_

_"Who?"_

_"Zuko! I mean, what an idiot. He actually believes we took you to a club that night. Pathetic. You were already knocked up." Mai looked around the room._

_"I was just barely even pregnant, so it doesn't matter."_

_"It doesn't. What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him. What about that Toph chick, again?"_

_"Oh, her. I guess Toph and him used to have a thing. I don't know if they still do, though."_

_"I'll give you a heads up if I ever see them."_

_"You don't have to," Mai shook her head._

_"No, I want to. Trust me, cousin, I know you enough to notice that you want me to, too." Mai shrugged absently and trailed off in thought.

* * *

_

"You're going to love this, Mai," and a wicked smile perched on the woman's face. April stood from the bench and walked away from the park, she began talking once she passed the drug store. "I just found your loverboo with his own lover." The smile vanished and she regained her blank face.

"What?" Mai breathed out from the other end. "What are you talking about?"

"I just saw Zuko with Toph at the park; kissing."

"What?"

"Looks like they _do_ have a thing together. You're not mad are you?"

"No... no, of course not. He's allowed to live his own life."

"Are you sure...?"

"...No." Her wicked smile returned again.

"I know what you can do."

* * *

Two days had passed since the date Katara had begged Toph to go on with her. Toph and Zuko didn't see much of each other, other than at school. Now Toph was in her room listening to her CD player, her headphones predictably were green. She sang a long to the song as she sat on her floor and fiddled with a piece of paper. She was attempting in finding some new way of origami, but it wasn't coming easy. "In the dark with the music on. Wishing I was somewhere else. Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help. I would rather rot alone, then spend a minute with you. I'm gone, I'm gone. And you can't stop me from falling apart, 'cause my self-destruction is all your fault-." she noticed a tapping on her window and hit stop on the CD player while removing the headphones off. She walked over to her window and opened it, not knowing what to expect.

"Toph-."

"_Zuko_?"

"-Yeah.-"

"You know, there's a reason why people invented the front door."

"_I know_. But I knew your parents wouldn't let you with me if-."

"But you're my body guard, Hiraku."

"_I know_," Toph smiles "; but I was wondering if you... wanted to go on a little adventure." Toph became instantly interested.

"Adventure?"

"Yeah. How about you and your Bandit skills help me?" She glares at him suspiciously.

"Bandit? You want me to steal something?"

"Not steal, get back. And you're not going to be stealing anything, alright? My dime got stolen." Toph just stares at him in awe before she collects herself and responds.

"Oh my god, your dime? NO! We should call the police and threaten the person with a homicide letter for the _dime's sake_! Wait, let me go get my gun!" Zuko had been glaring at her the moment she said no...

"Its not just any dime, okay! My mother gave me the dime-."

"NO! Why are we still here-."

"Toph!"

"Okay, sorry...," she laughs.

"This dime is worth...," he sighs "; a million dollars." Toph begins choking from mere air.

"MILLION BUCKS!?" She manages to say as Zuko pats her back frantically.

"Yes. It's old and... I don't know, but someone stole it from me and gave it to the museum."

"WHAT!? What a way to spend a million dollars! Oh sure, give it to the museum!"

"Help me get it back."

"Wait so... we're going to steal from the museum?"

"Yeah. So, are you in?"

"Hell yeah. But what am I going to tell my parents?"

"Nothing," Toph smiled devilishly.

"Oh, I'm so in. Move, Sunshine!" He did as told and Toph jumped out the window. "Who took your dime anyway?"

"I think it was Mai's cousin, April."

"Her cousin?" They walked and talked. Zuko nods and scratches his forehead.

"She has a knack for stealing and doing things with it that would piss people off easily."

"Nice girl," Toph says sarcastically.

"Come on, we have to run," Zuko grabbed on to her arm and dragged her a long as he ran.

"Why do we have to run!?"

"So we can get in."

"Oh, okay...?"

They arrived at the museum just as it closed. "Damn," Toph puffed. Zuko looked a head while Toph noticed that he was still holding her arm. "Uh-," Toph was interrupted when Zuko pulled her again, this time to the back of the building. "How are we going to get in?"

"We're going to smash a window," they were coming close to a tiny little corner that sunk into the wall; a perfect hideout.

"Really!?" Toph asked, both surprised and excited.

"No." Her eyes drooped.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"There," Zuko didn't listen to her and pointed out a door that was left a creak open. "Come on-. Damn!" He rushed and pushed her into the corner as a janitor appeared. Toph's back was against the wall uncomfortably while Zuko's body was slightly compressed to hers. Zuko swore he felt his heart beat was visible and tried to hold it back, maybe even just a little. But, not being able to hold himself entirely together, his face grew closer to Toph's. But Toph interrupted.

"Why'd you push me in here!?"

"Ssh!" Zuko begged.

"What?"

"Someones here." Toph nodded in an understanding way and looked away. Zuko tried again. What would it change, right? I mean, he's already kissed her once(more than once, actually). It wouldn't do no harm... The janitor slipped away into the museum and closed the creaked door with a _thump, _yet, that didn't detract him. He didn't even hear it, his ears were pulsing in his mind too loud.

"I-," she was about to say 'I think he's gone', but Zuko reacted in that instant.

"Ssh."

"Wh-," why did he keep on surprising her like this? Next time he could at least warn her. Zuko didn't think he should, though. He shushed Toph and distracted her with his lips moving against her's, silencing her for a long time. Toph's lips began moving with his, ultimately surprising herself. So then what were they? They weren't dating(at least she didn't think so) and they weren't necessarily friends(something else was there). So then what were they? They started getting a little carried away. What a small little kiss was supposed to be turned into a make-out. Zuko collected himself, though, and pushed his body away from her (everyone say 'Aww man!'). He stared at her only for several seconds, then took off again. He couldn't take it looking at her still shocked face. Toph followed after reluctantly once she was sure he was gone. She didn't know what to do, what to say._ Maybe I'll just walk back home without saying a word. Or... maybe I could stick by and hope for another one- SHUT UP! _Toph grunted and bumped into Zuko's back, who had stopped. She fell back on the hard ground. Zuko turned around to see what happened and raised his brow at her. He sighed and picked her up by the arm, leading her over to the door. He tried to open it several times, but nothing worked. He became easily irritated, both at the door and himself. Finally, he turned around rapidly and hit his back against the door.

"Okay, look." Toph opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't say anything. Zuko was even thinking about blaming the janitor for making him do that. He would have made up some funky tall tale, like blurting out that the janitor had seen them and pushed him to her so that they'd kiss because the janitor was... a photographer. Yeah, that will work. "What was that?" That's all he managed to say, even though he didn't mean to accuse her.

"Are you blaming me?" Zuko, who was now a little slouched, stood upright.

"No!" He shook his head, then stopped almost immediately, he felt like a complete fool. Toph gulped, then looked away and crossed her arms.

"You're the one that did it, anyway," she muttered.

"You're the one that went a long with it!"

"Yeah, well, you were the one that stopped it-!" She stopped herself quickly and began blushing.

"Alright," Zuko said under his breath and whirled around back to the door. Alright.

A/N: xD sorry about the (everyone say 'Aww man!') I thought of it quickly when I came to that spot and just could not help putting it. Oh, and, who caught the little pun in the chapter? Cookies to those who found it. But for those who didn't, think. Mai... and _April??_ Like I said, I'm going insane with this story. Then again, insane people have interesting stories to tell. Hoho~ x]


	39. Don't Trust Me

A/N: I forgot to say that the song Toph was singing earlier was Open Wounds by Skillet. By the way, ideas are greatly welcomed. I know how the story is going to end but I am willing to change some things. (I send my love to the song Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 & Curse of the Curves by Cute is What We Aim For)

Chp.39: Don't Trust Me

"_You can seduce a man without taking anything off, without even touching him._" Rae Dawn Chong

Toph visited her friend at her friend's house. Her friend had light brown hair and had freckles under eyes. She had brown eyes that always seemed so lively, other than when she was tired. When Annie, her friend, was tired, she made it very noticeable: her eyes drooped, shoulders sagging exaggeratedly, head tilted slightly, and brows furrowed. Now she showed no emotion as she stuffed contents into her overstuffed orange bag. Toph sat on Annie's squeaky bed, one leg was hanging out and the other neatly tucked into the other. She grabbed a shirt by the sleeve carefully and said absolutely nothing. "It's going to be fun, you know, I guess. I mean, I guess I'm just trying to look at the bright side, but...," she raised her eyebrows for a second and shook her head.

"It's going to be fun," Toph muttered assuringly as she let go of the shirt.

"Yeah..."

"Why Boston?" She says more loudly.

"Because my parents want to drag me all over to a new country-"

"City."

"-city to 'get a taste of something else'".

"What do you mean?"

"Supposedly, in Boston, nobody knows your name," She finished packing and zipped the bag up, then flung it on her shoulder. Toph repeated this sentence in her thoughts. Nobody knows your name...

--

Three days passed and Zuko threw himself on a blue bench in a furious-looking position and glanced over at the person he sat next to a couple of times. But never did that person glance back. He crossed his arms in anger as he waited for the bus to approach. "Funny seeing you here," Lynette finally said.

"How's it funny?" Zuko demanded as he wheeled himself around to look at her.

"Don't need to get your hopes up, I'm not saying you're hilarious," she smiled and he glared at her. "I just never thought I'd see you out of school."

"Yeah? Well, you did," and he wheeled back facing the street.

"What's got you so worked up?"

"My dime got stolen," he confesses.

"You shouldn't have dropped it on the street, Zuko, how are you supposed to get home now? I'm not paying for you." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Not _that_ kind of dime! It was a dime my mother gave me that's like billions of years old and is worth a lot of money-."

"How much."

"What?"

"How _much_," she insisted.

"...Million dollars."

"... You're an idiot."

"What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing, forget it. Oh well, right? It was too good to be true."

"I guess."

"So you didn't get it back?"

"No, I can't steal it back."

"You can't, or won't?"

"Can't. It's hard stealing from a museum."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Don't."

"I wasn't going to."

"You shouldn't."

"I'm not," she pressed a little more.

"Then don't."

"... You win," she got up and started walking off "; watch what you say and do."

"What do you mean?"

"Something you say affects someone else's life completely," and with that she was gone and too far to speak to without screaming. The bus cornered the street and finally came to the bus stop where the doors were flung open for Zuko. He sighed and stood, all anger drained out of him. He walked in, paid the driver, and took his seat next to a window. He was secluded from the others in the bus. He pressed his face against the cold window and shuddered slightly as the cell-phone in his pocket vibrated a call.

--

Zuko walked along the sidewalk, his hand on the cell-phone and his other hand resting in his jean's pocket. His phone was pressed against his ear as he spoke to the other end. "I don't like surprises," he says bluntly.

"Please? Look, if you won't go because you don't trust me, just know that this isn't a trick or whatever. I just really want you to meet somebody. It's not like I'm going to send Mai to show up. Don't you trust me enough?"

"No, I don't, April. Not after you stole from me."

"Me?- Steal from you? I don't know what you're talking about. Just, please. Help them around school, they're new."

"_Them_?"

"I'm not in school, alright! I mean one person."

"Why don't you just get your cousin to show 'them' around."

"She doesn't want to. She's being all moody and stuff. You know how she is-."

"Alright, fine. But I hope you're not expecting some friendship or anything. And for the record, I don't trust you."

"Okay, okay, jeez. Meet her tomorrow at school. She'll be by the front office in the morning."

"Her?" April had already hung up by the time Zuko managed to ask. He shook his head and placed the phone back in his pocket and walked the remainder to his house.

--

The next day at school Zuko arrived outside of the front office, waiting ever so impatiently. At last he found a woman walking towards him. He took seconds to view her. From what he saw, she had amazing legs and black hair that was let loose. She wore a black mini skirt and had a shirt that complimented her curves and was gray with pink stripes. Her lips were painted red and she wore gray vans. Her head was tilted to the floor, her eyes searching around the ground. Finally, she looked toward him. She had striking sapphire eyes. She smiled at him kindly as she stopped in front of him. "Zuko?" She clarified. He nodded.

" I'm Jackie," Her smile then seemed completely attractive. and her skin seemed to scream 'Touch her, touch her!' "I guess you're the one that's going to show me around, right?"

"Yeah." Without taking her eyes off him, she hauled her school schedule out from her backpack. Zuko no longer had his, but he guessed he should just point out which classes they had together anyway. "We have homeroom, 2nd, and 5th period together," Zuko announces as he observes the schedule closer. She smiled again.

"Walk with me to homeroom?"

"Uh," Zuko was actually supposed to visit Toph. "Sure." Plan ruined. An offer he couldn't seem to refuse.

"Great," she stuffed her schedule back in and followed after Zuko as he led her over to homeroom.

--

It was break and Toph walked with one of her male friends. They walked over to a seat and sat where they switched to a different subject. "Hey isn't that the guy you're always talking about? Zuko?"

"I don't always talk about him!" Toph defended herself.

"Sure you don't. He's with some girl."

"Okay," Toph says. "You know, we should really start considering buying two nachos separate on Nacho Day, you're such a hog." She wouldn't blame herself for changing the subject, it couldn't be helped. But Drew, her friend, wasn't done just yet.

"She's got a hell of a body," he mused. This was breaking her nerve quickly.

"That's nice. So you know how this week I pay? How about you pay for your own and I'll pay for mine. Or do I pay for both of us-!"

"Oh, oh, look! She's touching him." Of course he knew Toph couldn't see, but for the moment, he didn't remember.

"Yeah, _that's fine_, whatever. _So, back to the topic_-."

"I haven't seen her around. I think she might be new. She's got nice legs, too. Hm, oh look she turned around. She has a pretty face, too. Very pretty, actually."

"Are you even _listening_ to me!? Yeah, okay, the girl sounds hot, _whatever!_ Back to the _subject_."

"You do know the subject was her, you're the one that changed it."

"Alright, if all you want to talk about is her, I'm leaving!-"

"You were spot on right. She is hot."

"Drew!"

"What?"

"Ugh!" Toph left in a flurry, angry, upset, and jealous. And to her surprise, most all of her other male friends were musing towards her, too. She couldn't wait till someone asked her out(with the exception of Zuko). But mostly everyone she talked to was afraid of asking her. _What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't even know I exist? What if she rejects me? What if she's already taken?_ Her her her, that's all Toph ever heard! Or, more clearly, Jackie was all she heard. Jackie this, Jackie that. _Oh, Jackie's so hot. Jackie's so pretty. Jackie's so perfect._ Toph was so tired of it she ripped apart her project in a class when she heard someone say:

"I wonder how Jackie looks like grinding on the dance floor."

"The only person she'll probably grind with is that guy Zuko."

"No way! You mean that emo kid in our chemistry class?"

"Yeah, that one. Haven't you seen them? She's all over him!" Would everyone just forget about Jackie. More importantly, wouldn't Zuko forget about her? How did _they_ even become friends, or whatever they were! Toph made up her mind. She wanted change. She wanted something that would avert people back to her. Because before Jackie came along, _Toph was hot, Toph was pretty, Toph was perfect._ Everyone wanted to go out with her. Everyone wanted to be with her. And she didn't mean to sound conceited, it was only mere facts. Yet, she made room for Zuko. She spent more time with him then he is with her now.

"Jackass," Toph murmered to herself, lost in her own thoughts.

"Me!?" A guy innocently asked, pointing at himself.

"No," she answered simply. _Stupid scene ass kids_, she thought. Toph stood from her chair and over to her teacher.

--

Lunch came and Zuko exited his classroom, he walked off toward Jackie's class where they met. "Hey, Zuko!" His gaze shifted to her sleeve where her black bra strap was visible. She didn't seem to notice, though. "Lets go, lunch line is getting pretty big." Zuko only followed after her. But then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Zuko, over here!" He turned to see Toph sitting a lone. Jackie looked over at her and glared at her but quickly tried to play it off. She saw a great opportunity here if she just dragged Zuko along with her over to Toph. So she did, smiling the whole way.

"Hey, 'names Jackie."

"I know," Toph scowled, but quickly traded it for a fake smile. "So how come you didn't show up in the morning, Zuko?"

"Oh. Sorry, I was showing Jackie around."

"Jackie? Why would she need you to show her around?" She acted clueless.

"I'm new here, so I needed help." She wrapped her arms around Zuko's arm, surprising even him. "And Zuko here was kind enough to do so."

"'That right?"

"Uh, yeah." Her bra strap was _still_ showing. Toph had heard several people take note of it before.

"Well that doesn't sound like you, Sunshine!"

"Sunshine?" Jackie asked playfully. "Your nickname is Sunshine?"

"No, it's not." His words came out harsher than intended. And that left Toph a little hurt.

"Well, come on Sunshine, let's not be late to Lunch," she says seductively as she pulls _Toph's_ Sunshine away.

"Come on Sunshine, let's not be late to Lunch," she imitates mockingly. "Stupid whore."

--

"Seduce my mind and you can have my body, find my soul and I'm yours forever..."- Unknown

"Life's challenges are not supposed to paralyze you, they're supposed to help you discover who you are."

Bernice Johnson Reagon


	40. Fangs Up

Chp.40: Fangs Up

Toph had her arms crossed against her chest, her eyes were dull and her expression hard. The sun was bright and the crowd lively yet saddened. But then again, it was a funeral. And a funeral called for sympathetic conversations and reassurance. Zuko stopped in back of her and waited for her to say something, but she wouldn't. The funeral shortly began while everyone hushed down.

--

The coffin's black paint shimmered in the sun as everyone left their fingerprints on it as they passed by, gazing at the lifeless loved one; the lifeless Jia whose eyes were closed serenely. Toph approached the coffin cautiously and felt an empty void in her. Her breathing seemed to have lost a beat and it took her twice as hard to stable her breathing. Though she could not see Jia, Toph felt as if Jia were staring right back at her angrily-no, grudgingly. And she was scared that she wasn't able to see her long lost friend, not even once more before the men came and carried her away to where they said Jia belonged. But Toph knew better, Jia didn't belong beneath mounds of dirt. She should be staring down with Toph at some other person, some other time. And they would hold each other and burst out crying. But it wasn't like that. Jia had left her. And now Zuko was the only one to be able to hold Toph up while she burst out crying. It was uncalled for, it just happened. But it didn't seem to matter. Everyone else had cried as well. But why was it so strange for Zuko to see Toph cry in the open. Why? Because the Blind Bandit was untouchable. No words, no person, could every hurt or touch her. And yet there she was, crying her soul out while he held her in his arms. And it didn't seem like Toph would put up a fight. She flinched when Zuko quickly hugged her, but other than that, there was no other objection. Toph wrapped her arms around Zuko tightly, wishing this would have never happened. None of it. No Jackie, no gone Jia, and no crying Toph. Please.

--

Toph, who was walking to her room after the funeral, glared into space, angry and furious. No, furious summed it up. Absolutely furiously jealous of the 'beautiful, dirty, and perfect' Jackie. Yet also furious at Jia for drinking and driving that night. Like she had planned, she was going to get change. She wanted change. And she didn't trust it on her parents to do nothing about it. So, she wouldn't ask. She wouldn't notify them, no warning, no sign. Just a pound on the closed door of her room and scissors. Scissors were the main ingredient in this frenzy. She reached for scissors in her top drawer and locked the door to her room. There. Secure and safe. Now change.

--

Next day at school all Toph received were gasps and multiple questions, one after the other. She didn't know exactly what to make of it, but grinned anyway. "Toph, what did you do to yourself!?" Her friend asked behind the zillions of other people.

"Morons, can't you just see? What do you mean what did she do to herself. Now get off her jock!" A rebellious girl with red short crop hair pushed herself into the crowd until she reached Toph. She swatted the people away like a couple of flies drawn to the light. As predicted, people started backing away and leaving.

"Thanks," Toph said uncertainly.

"No prob. I'm Lindy Jazz."

"_Jazz_?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"No. Anyway, thanks." Toph started to walk off.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I hear you have issues with Jackie." Toph turned to her with a defiant face.

"Yeah. So?" Lindy started towards her again and whispered in her ear.

"Do what I do. Show her whose boss. You know, fangs up. Cobra style."

"Show her whose boss? I don't-."

"You know what I mean. She can't just steal everything you've got, right? At least not easily, not without a damn fight. She has to earn it, and not by showing off her body to everyone. So, fangs up, Bandit?" Toph formed a smirk. Lindy took that as a yes, and she smiled too. Who would have known that Lindy and Jackie had a long time dispute and a grudge towards each other. Who knew? Toph certainly didn't.

--

_Thwonk_!

Lynette slammed a book harsh on Zuko's head. "What was that for!?" Zuko raged.

"For being such a stupid ass! How could you trust April!? This is obviously a set up!"

"What?"

"She's _obviously_ using Jackie to make Toph jealous because of what you did to Mai!"

"I didn't do _anything_ her! She broke up with _me_!"

"You didn't tell her you forgave her and that you still wanted to be with her!"

"My god, you women are _so_ complicated!" He rubbed his temples in order to tame his thoughts.

"Have you seen Toph today?"

"No, why?" Zuko looked over at Lynette from behind the counter.

"Never mind, you should wait until you see her-. Oh, alright, I'll tell you! Stop begging me, I'm going to tell you aren't I? She- Shush!" Zuko stared at her awkwardly.

"I-."

"Oh stop begging, I'm spilling, I'm spilling! She cut her hair!"

"SHE WHAT!?"

"You heard. All the chips... have been passed to you. Goodbye," she laughed and tried to rush out of the library. But Zuko caught her arm.

"Where did you see her last?"

"By the basketball courts."

"Thanks," he rushed out of the library. He had to make things right. _Crap_, he thought, _damn you April._

--

Time is running. Time is running, oh Zuko is very late. He's late, very very late. But unfortunately, Zuko isn't the White Rabbit and he doesn't have an Alice chasing after him to ensure he wasn't in trouble. Nor a watch. But hey, he tried his best to get there on time. Too bad.

"What did you say!?!" Jackie shouted at the angry(steam might as well be coming out of her ears) Toph. And yes, her hair was cut. And so were her bangs. No longer were they in her face, but now only on her eyes and her forehead. Her bangs only reached up to her lower eye-lid in a style of a blunt-cut. Her hair now only reached up to her shoulders.

"Don't be conceited, I wasn't talking about you!" Jackie's mouth dropped open. "Don't got anything to say, whore? That's weird, you usually always have a piece of your mind out for everyone to see. Oh wait, I'm confusing your thoughts with your body." Jackie shouted and lunged at Toph, but Toph acted just as quickly. A crowd had already been watching, but now tons more were coming, starving for entertainment. Jackie and Toph threw back punches and clawed each other. Zuko, in the midst of it all, tried to push himself through the crowd to stop them, but couldn't.

"Toph!" He yelled.

"Fight, fight!" A male called from the crowd. Sadly, everybody else joined him in the chant. There was no way he could reach her now with the other people pushing to keep an eye on everything, not wanting to miss something juicy. Jackie slapped Toph on the face. _Hard. _Zuko, Toph, and the crowd stopped immediately while they tried to absorb what just happened. The slap was loud. It wasn't missed. From the distance a teacher came running. But Toph unfroze herself and fought back, the sting of the slap still wavering on her face. She bit Jackie on the arm and shoved her away. Then she punched Jackie in the face, harder than before. A bruise began to form on Jackie's face. "Teacher!" Toph and Jackie stopped quickly. Jackie darted out of the scene. Toph stayed only seconds longer before she too dashed out and pushed herself into the crowd. Zuko saw a glimpse of her and rushed toward her. While she shoved through, Zuko was only able to touch her shoulder. She spun around with a frustrated look.

"What? Who is it!?"

"It..." Her eyes widen.

"Oh," she ran off again until she escaped. Zuko cursed at himself and stared back at the teacher. She was searching frantically for a suspisious suspect to interrogate. Zuko wondered if anyone would rat Jackie and Toph out. Probably not. Still, he chased after her. He wondered what her parents would say once they saw her bruises and cuts.


	41. Let Me Go

Chp.41: Let Me Go

The next day had arrived, Saturday, and Zuko's phone went off. He checked the ID and answered. "We're sorry for a last minute call. Ms. Bei Fong and I are going to a restaurant to celebrate our anniversary. Could you please take care of Toph for us while we're gone?"

"Sure, Mr. Bei Fong. I'll be there in a while."

"Thank you, Hiraku. When you get here we're probably not going to be there so when we leave we'll place our extra house key on a branch in the bush nearest to the door."

"Okay."

"Thank you." They hung up. Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and wondered just what he would tell Toph. Or he could take the easy way out and just avoid her altogether.

--

Zuko fished around the bush until he finally found the keys Mr. Bei Fong had mentioned. He inserted the key and unlocked the door. He creaked the door open and stepped in. He simply walked over to the kitchen, placed the keys down, and sat on the couch in the living room. And in just that instant when he sat down, the door to Toph's room blasted open and she asked uncertainly. "Who's there?"

"Zuko," he responded. She didn't even try to say anything else but only close the door to her room. That was it, she didn't want to speak with him. And that, suddenly, drew him to her room. He rested his back on her door and slid down until he sat down. He held his head and thought quietly, What to do? Zuko sighed and rested his head against the door. He waited a while until finally Toph opened the door. Zuko fell in, head first. "Toph?" He looked up at her from below.

"What do you want?"

"Can I at least explain it to you? ..."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she left back to her bed. Zuko stood and followed her.

"No! I have to! I was... being an asshole."

"No, you weren't. Sometimes I deserve a little slap in the face." She clenched her fists tight.

"Don't say that. Don't bring yourself down because of me. Look, hit me, it's okay! I deserve it! You can take your anger out on me!" She threw a pillow toward him but missed. So, she threw another, harder this time. And this time, she didn't miss.

"You didn't mean it!" Zuko flinched. "You didn't fucking mean it!"

"What didn't I mean--?"

"That you loved me!" She burst out. Zuko recalled the night at the wedding. He strode over to her quickly and grabbed her wrists tightly.

"Don't you dare think that! I meant every word I said!" His voice began hushing down as he whispered in her ear. "I said I loved you and I swear I still do." Toph struggled in his grip.

"Liar."

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Nothing! Let go of me!"

"Not until you realize I meant it." She stopped fidgeting.

"I'm not saying _anything_."

"You don't need to."

"... You want me to be quiet?"

"No. I just want you to realize it. And if you don't want to talk, then don't. All I need is for you to realize."

"Yeah, well, I don't need you. What I said were drunken words."

"Drunk words are sober thoughts," Zuko countered.

"Don't try to toy with me!"

"I'm not."

"God, this is stupid! ... Actually, this is all your fault!"

"My fault!?"

"Yes! If it weren't for you and your stupidity,--"

"My stupidity!?"

"--_Zuko_,--"

"Oh, so now I'm Zuko to you? What happened to Sunshine, huh?"

"--and if you didn't try to catch me off guard while I was _innocently_ walking home, we wouldn't have ever _been_ in this situation! In fact, if you _never_ had talked me into that-that _kiss_, we would have never been in this situation, I was forgetting about you _anyway_!" Toph breathed in quickly, trying to catch her breath. An awkward silence sat itself comfortably between the two.

"You were... forgetting about me?" Zuko said finally. Toph didn't know what to say. Yet she spilled words out without thinking.

"Leave, Zuko. Let me go." Zuko released Toph and stared at her amazed. "Go!" Toph shouted.

--

AN: Ohhh I'm so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo soory for not updating in a long time and for such a short chapter. I kept telling myself " Okay I'll write some more Revealing Secrets today" but I always end up looking through DeviantArt or working on Sony Vegas x( I confess. I'll try to update sooner.


	42. Something Changing in the Process

Chp.42: Something Changing In the Process

Zuko sat in the library while waiting for Lynette to say something. "Then why didn't you chase after her?" She said as she stacked books into a cart.

"I did! But I lost her."

"I guess that's your fault then."

"But her parents needed me to-," he hated saying babysit ";guard her while they were away for their anniversary dinner."

"And what happened then?"

"Well... I went over to their house and stayed and..."

"_And_?"

"..." He looked around the room. "Told her." Lynette's face became more pained as she tried to fit more books in the cart a little stubbornly.

"You really like her then, don't you."

"...Yeah." Lynette quickly switched her eyes over to Zuko.

"Get out."

"What?" She pointed a finger over to the door.

"_Get out_." Zuko rose slowly, not knowing whether she was playing a prank on him. "_I told you to get out_!" She definitely seemed angered. So Zuko quickly grabbed his things and left the library. He didn't know what could possibly make her so mad.

It was morning, before school started, and the sun barely started shedding its light. He walked over to his class and waited. The bell finally rung and the teacher opened their door to the class. As everyone took their seat, Zuko noticed that Jackie wasn't there. He shrugged it off and just waited.

--

Zuko fidgeted in his chair during class. He looked over at Toph but she didn't seem to sense his eyes on her. Or maybe she didn't want to. Zuko looked back to the teacher and silently daydreamed most of the class away, until someone sitting behind him nudged him on the back. He looked over at them as they pointed towards the teacher. The teacher's face was looking straight at him with an annoyed expression. He waited, confused. "Are you back on Earth now and ready to answer my question?" Zuko struggled.

"What?" The teacher sighed in annoyance.

"Answer the question, Zuko."

"Yes."

"Great."

And the class proceeded.

--

Katara picked at her nails during the middle of class, thinking about the one person she wasn't supposed to be thinking of. She missed Aang but didn't know what to do about this longing for him. Should she keep her mouth shut and let things play out by themselves or ask him back and risk the potential of being rejected. If only she could get away from her hometown to think these things through clearly. A trip somewhere far way would do just the thing to set her priorities back.

--

Toph walked over to her seat between two of her friends at lunch and continued to deny any thought concerning Zuko. She could live without him. He wasn't her everything, never was, never will be. That slap might have just cleared her mind from all thoughts that didn't belong there. Or maybe the slap made her slightly unreasonable. She didn't know where her life was steering towards to now but she didn't care. Her body felt empty from all emotions and she sensed a particular element from her that she kept hidden for her parent's sake rising out. She wanted to live life to the true fullest. What was there to really lose? Life seemed to only be a game to her. She had a whole lifetime's worth to fix everything up if anything did in fact go wrong. Toph had herself in control.

She smiled mischievously while the friends surrounding her talked to others and paid no attention to this.


	43. Fer Sure

Chp.43: Fer Sure

Toph ranted on to a crowd of people as Katara approached her. "Toph, is it true?"

"About?"

"That you're having a party at your parent's house next weekend?"

"'Course it's true, Sugar Queen! My parent's spoil the hell out of me, might as well take advantage of them," Toph grinned devilishly.

"What?" Katara stood there speechless. She had known her friend for several years now and that simple sentence seemed nothing like Toph. Never would Toph put the words 'my parents' in a sentence without strain and complete hate. And now she was smiling at the mention of _using_ them. Either her hate for them evolved into no care for them whatsoever or she was hiding something under the surface. Katara pulled Toph away from the crowd. "How many people are we talking about?"

"Lots," Toph shrugged.

"_How many_?" Toph rolled her eyes.

"Cool it, Katara, there's not going to be a full house."

"Good."

"People will be outside too."

"_What_?" Toph laughed in amusement. "And they _agreed_ to it?

"Yes!"

"How safe will this party be?"

"Pretty safe."

"Okay."

"If you show up."

"Toph!" Toph laughed again.

"My parents said I could have the party, that's whats important. I'm no trickster, they knew what this party would be like! They even agreed not to be there."

"And they just said yes right away?" Katara asked.

"Yep. They did have one condition though."

"What was it?" Toph sighed and changed her posture in annoyance.

"That Zuko showed up."

"Why do they want Zuko- Oh."

"I should have never let them make him my 'body guard'!" Toph complained.

"There's not much you can do about it now," Katara shrugged.

"Well, whatever. I just have to avoid him. Let him now that he has to go, not that I want him to go."

"Wait, Toph, just be careful okay? I don't want to have to monitor you while I'm there."

"Yeah, yeah, Sugar Queen, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"_What?_" Again, Toph laughed.

"See you later! Oh, tell everyone else who hasn't heard! They'll know me, and if they don't, they'll get to know me." She smiled and headed back to the crowd.

"Sure...," Katara responded worryingly. _Maybe... I can make Aang just a bit jealous at the party..._ No! _Why am I thinking about that!? It's completely wrong! Why is he making everything hard..._ Katara heavily sighed and glanced at Aang, who was hanging out with his other friends as well.

--

"Toph, hey, Toph!" One of Toph's classmates raced over to her.

"Oh, hey."

"You got the booze?"

"The what? You mean the alcohol?" Toph asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, the booze!"

"Uh, no."

"Me and Johnny-."

"Johnny and I," one of Toph's friends corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Johnny and I were thinking about a little bird named goose-."

"A goose isn't little," the friend corrected again.

"Okay! We were thinking about a bird named goose with a pretty gray coat-."

"Birds don't have coats, they have feathers!"

"Okay, I get it! Jesus! We were thinking about gray goose," he fidgeted in excitement.

"Gray goose what?" Toph asked, confused.

"Gray goose vodka!"

"Oh god," the friend rolled their eyes "; you alcoholics. You don't need 'booze' to have fun at a party."

The classmate childishly imitated her. "That's what you say! We'll see who thinks you don't need booze at a party when you're dancing up on tables!"

"Shut up!"

"I don't know if I want to have alcohol," Toph finally admitted. "We could get caught."

"Aw, come on, Toph! This is a once in a lifetime thing! You don't want to miss out, do you? Live life to the fullest!" Toph thought for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Alright."

"Fer sure!"

"What?" The friend asked.

"Bottles of vodka, fer sure! I'll get my brother to buy some! This is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, it is!" Toph's smile became quite smug.

A/N: Review please.


	44. Selfish Blood

Chapter 44: Selfish Blood

Zuko walked into the Bei Fong's perimeters, the party apparently had already began. As he entered the living room Katara appeared from masses of people and approached him. "Zuko, hey." Zuko looked down at Katara's smiling face.

"Hey." Katara glanced at Zuko's hands and gave him her plastic shot glass that was half-filled.

"You're going to need that."

"For what?" Katara looked around.

"Toph." Zuko looked at her with a confused expression.

"Why? I'm not here to see her," he said rudely. Katara raised a brow. "I'm here because I have to, remember. Besides I need alcohol."

"Problems?"

"I guess you could say that." Sokka's arm wrapped around Zuko's neck as he came by.

"Zuko! My buddy, my friend, what are you doing?" Zuko shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He just wanted the alcohol, prove to Toph's parents he was there, and go. Aang appeared as well, making Katara fall unusually silent.

"Hey, Zuko, how long have you been here?"

"I barely arrived."

"Ah," Aang looked at Zuko's shot. "Better drink up. There's a tornado coming, and I'm not talkin' 'bout the weather." Zuko sighed.

"That bad?"

"Yeah, you should stick around, make sure she doesn't do anything too... stupid."

"I'm not here to protect her. Why don't you take care of her?"

"Hey, buddy, we're not her babysitters," Sokka says.

"And neither am I."

"Touche." Sokka retreated back to the party. Aang patted Zuko's shoulder and followed after Sokka.

"How long are you going to stay?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Long enough. I don't feel partying."

"Yeah... tell me about it..." Katara grabbed a random shot glass from the table near her.

"Cheers," she raised the plastic shot glass. Zuko did the same and they drank up. Just as Zuko was finishing somebody grabbed his arm and took him away forcefully. He spilled a drop of the drink onto his shirt.

"Here," Toph shoved a cell-phone in Zuko's face.

"What?" Zuko asked with slight anger.

"Take it. It's my parents, they want to know you're here." Zuko took the phone and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hiraku, is that you? Hiraku?" Zuko assumed Toph's parents had a hard time hearing due to the noise of the music.

"Yes, it is me, Mr. Bei Fong," Zuko stated loudly.

"Oh, good. So you are at the party, am I correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Bei Fong."

"And everything is well?"

"Yes."

"Yes well... please take care of our daughter for us please. Sometimes she just... just...," Zuko could hear Mr. Bei Fong sigh. "She tends to go to the extremes. Please don't let anything happen to her, we don't want..." Zuko couldn't help but feel guilty "we just want her to be happy. Can you do that?" Zuko stopped and thought. Could he? "Can you do that, Hiraku?"

"Yes, don't worry Mr. Bei Fong, I will take care of your daughter for you." He didn't know what to do, his sense of doing the right thing was beginning to win over his anger.

"Thank you." The two hung up. Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples. Toph quickly snatched her phone back and began to leave. Zuko caught her arm before she could escape, though.

"What are you doing!? Let go!"

"No, I can't. I told your father I would-."

"Fuck my dad."

"_What?_" His rage began to boil again. This girl had a better father than he did, and she was willing to take him for granted. Zuko couldn't let her do that.

"You heard me! I own the rights to my father, I can say what I want! I control him!" His grip on her tightened.

"Listen to what you're saying! You don't own your father, he owns you! He can pull the plug to whatever charade you're coming out with if he wanted to, but he loves you so much that he can't even see that giving you too much freedom is changing you completely!"

"Hey, man, let her go!" One of Toph's "tough" friends came up between them.

"Yeah, _Hiraku_, let go." Toph quickly took her arm back. Zuko's face tightened as he shook his head.

"You rich people think you've got the world to yourself. You expect everyone to bow down to your feet like you own the place. Well guess what, Toph, you don't know me, you can't own me. I should have expected this from someone with selfish blood." Zuko left briskly after that, not wanting to see Toph's face anymore. He picked up a bottle of vodka and poured it into his shot glass. He drank it all in one gulp. The burning in his throat made him that much more angrier. He placed the shot glass down and left the party.

As he was walking down the road he began to try to rub the stain of alcohol off his shirt but the scent lingered. He heard the door open to the front door, then heard his name being shouted. "Zuko!" Toph marched towards him. Once he turned around he was greeted by a hard, loud, and unexpected slap. He stood there, in the middle of the street. He was confused, shocked- stunned and dumbfounded. It was the least thing he expected Toph to do. "You have no right to tell me what my father can do to me or say _crap_ about me! You don't have the _right_!"

"I don't-!?"

"No, you don't! Because you screwed me over for that slut who only wanted to get in your pants!" Zuko stayed quiet for a second.

"You don't know how good you have it!" He ignored what she said. "I would have killed to have my father let me have a party! I would have killed to have him say that he loved me! And you act like it means NOTHING!" Toph was frightened by him, and she hated to say so. It was the first time she saw Zuko almost bursting out of his mind from all the anger. She wanted out, she wanted to have no part in this. "When you say you want me to let you go, mean it. Because I'm not going to stick around while you leave me as a second option. When you told me to let you go, did you mean it?"

"Yes," she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. Zuko turned and left with no further word. Once he left, Toph broke into tears in the middle of the road, a lone, while the party played nicely without her being there. And the world kept turning.


	45. No Sense

Chp.45: No Sense

Toph retreated into the bathroom. She passed by many people who called for her attention and asked her why her eyes seemed so swollen. She replied to no one, no matter what the topic was. She closed the door and laid down on the cold tiled floor. She felt limp. She almost felt lifeless. It was like she didn't care anymore. What was the point? She didn't know why Zuko was so angry at her, he was the one to blame in the first place. And now all of a sudden it was all Toph's fault for all of it. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to scream but couldn't. Her bone's functions seemed to be malfunctioning and she didn't know how to repair them. Her mind swelled with tearing thoughts and her head began feeling like there was a heavy weight on it. She cried some more. No one seemed to hear her even when her cries were evidently loud. The music and alcohol must have kept everyone too busy to think about someone crying in the bathroom.

Katara walked around the house, she was holding a cup half-filled. She didn't know what to do or where to go. Her senses were still right, she was still very sober. Katara was becoming sick and tired of all the noise and the drunkies pushing each other, so she sought out silence. Her first reaction was to go outside. There was still too many people. She left to the front yard. Outside others were smoking on the front porch and talking. It was in fact quieter but the smoke made Katara cough hysterically. She was about to go back inside when she saw what seemed like Zuko at the very end of the street. Confused, she hurried back inside and went off seeking Toph. She couldn't find her anywhere. Katara entered a hall and leaned against the empty wall. In the room next to her she could hear a faint crying. Remembering that the room was a bathroom from when she would visit Toph's house, Katara knocked and waited. The cries became silent quickly. Katara knocked again, and this time there was an answer.

Toph opened the door where Katara stood on the other side. Katara looked at Toph and rapidly entered the room, closing the door behind her. She held onto Toph's shoulders and simply stared into Toph's eyes. "Who is it?" Toph asked with fear clear in her voice.

"It's Katara, Toph. It's me." Toph's eyes began to water causing Katara to hug her warmly. Toph's tears wouldn't stop. "What happened, Toph? What did he do to you?"

"He makes no sense, Katara," Toph said through the fountains of tears running down. "He hates me. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Katara began stroking Toph's hair.

"Yes, he does! He wants nothing to do with me anymore, and I don't know why!"

"Maybe he's just hurt?" Toph separated herself from Katara.

"Why would he be hurt!? I'm the one who was screwed over!"

"But he was the one who's love was neglected." Toph's crying halted and she fell unusually quiet.

"What? ... What are you talking about?"

"Toph, he told you that he loved you. I'm not stupid, I know what happened now at the wedding."

"How do you know? You don't! You're bluffing!"

"Look... I talked to Zuko-,"

"He squealed!"

"- and Azula. Apparently Azula is a lot smarter than we all give her credit for. Somehow she got her hands on the truth before I did. Toph, if you two didn't do anything wrong, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it was embarrassing! Because I didn't want you all to go crazy over it!"

"What makes you think we would have gone crazy-?"

"Katara!" Katara stayed quiet. "... What did you mean by 'his love was neglected'? I never said that I didn't mean it!"

"So... you do?"

"I... I don't know. I mean, at least right now he's not so lovable!"

"You need to work things out with him."

"No, no." Toph backed away from Katara while she shook her head no. "I can't talk to him! I don't want to!"

"You need to."

"No, I don't! Just mind your on business!" She started crying again. Unexpectedly, someone started knocking from the other side of the door. Katara peeked outside.

"I really need to use the bathroom."

"No," Katara slammed the door in the person's face. The knocking continued so Katara opened the door. "I can't right now, okay? Use another bathroom." Katara lowered her voice. "My friend is having a breakdown." The person grunted in failure.

"But," they whimpered.

"Go!" Katara hissed and shut the door again. She turned to Toph. "Let's just forget everything tonight, okay? Forget Zuko! You deserve better anyway! Let's just party and have a really good time," She began wiping Toph's tears.

"I'll need more alcohol," Toph suggested.

"Alright... come on." Just as she finished wiping Toph's eyes she led her out of the bathroom and to wherever she found a bottle at. Katara filled two cups for both of them.

"To partying hard," Toph raised her cup and so did Katara. They both drank from the cup. Both their throats burned but they sat down and waited until the alcohol kicked up, then they began talking. Over time they took more and more alcohol and soon found themselves dirty dancing with each other. Toph laughed at unpredictable times and talked to more and more people.

---

Sokka caught up with Katara. "Where's Zuko at?"

"Who?"

"Zuko!"

"Oh, that asshole."

"Ass-what?" Sokka snapped. "Where is he at?"

"I dunno. He left."

"He left!? I'm not going to let him leave!" Sokka took his phone out and dialed Zuko's number. Finally, Zuko answered. "Where the hell are you!?" He could hear Zuko's sigh.

"Home."

"Why!? Get here right now, dude, or I swear-"

"Calm down, alright. I left because I sort of got in an arguement with Toph. I don't want to go back."

"I don't care if you broke her $100,000 lamp that I don't know she has, you get over here right now! There's something I need to show you!" Katara left and continued with her partying.

"What?"

"Get over here! And run!" Zuko sighed.

"Sokka-."

"I said get over here!"

"Fine!" Zuko hung up and began leaving his house back to the party.

---

"What did you do?" Katara asked her sibling.

"I made Zuko come over."

"For?"

"To make up with Toph. She's like my other younger sister, I don't like to see her cry."

"How'd ya knoow?"

"Her eyes are red and swollen, Katara, I might be an idiot, but not that much of an idiot."

"Whatever you saay." Katara smiled and left him.

---

"Hi." Toph sat next to a boy who sat a lone with a half-filled cup.

"Hi," he answered back.

"...Do I know you? Like, I know I came up to you, buut," Toph smiled "Do I know you?"

"Uh.. sort of. We have period 4 together."

"Oh, really, cool! So um... what's your name?" The guy laughed in disbelief.

"My name is Joseph." Toph held her hand out.

"Hi Joefseph. My name is-."

"Toph, I know," he smiled and shook her hand. "You've taken quite some alcohol, haven't you."

"Juuust a little," she laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, the fact that you came up to me without knowing who I am."

"So?" Joseph looked away from her.

"You stick to who you know more than finding other people you don't know."

"And where did you pick that up from?"

"Just something I noticed."

"Hm. Weell, Jooseph, since you think yoou know mee already, I will be leaaving now!" She began to leave but he grabbed her on the arm.

"No, wait." Toph smiled.

---

"I really don't know why you want me here." Zuko wearily said to Sokka.

"I need you to find Toph."

"No."

"Dude, she's been crying since you left!" Suddenly, Zuko's interest increased.

"She was crying?"

"Yeah! Do you want to make her cry?"

"No..."

"Then go apologize!"

"Where is she?" Zuko asked.

"That's why I said 'I need you to find Toph'."

"Okay," he quickly left and went out to find her.


	46. End the End Already

Chapter 46: End the End Already

"No, wait," Toph smiled and sat back down with him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. I guess tonight I'll find out what you're all about." They both smiled flirtatiously, but were interrupted.

"Toph, I'm sorry-," Zuko came and apparently didn't notice Joseph. "Who is this?" He quickly asked.

"I'm Joseph. Are you... her boyfriend?"

"No," Zuko's jaw tightened. "You know what, never mind. I'm sorry for whatever I interrupted," he angrily said.

"What are you getting mad for?" Toph half-slurred.

"Nothing." He remarked.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Sorry for this Joseph. Why aree you here?" Toph asked.

"Because Sokka asked me to. He said you were crying."

"Does it look like I'm crying?" she raised her voice. "Just get out of here, you made everything worse from the start, you never really put any effort in!"

"I'm the one that's come looking for you!"

"I guess I should go," Joseph suggested.

"No, stay." Toph told him. "I know it's jealousy," she glared at Zuko.

"It's not jealousy. And you would be one to talk."

"Yes, I would!"

"You were jealous of Jackie when nothing was going on between us!"

"I don't want to talk about this." Toph crossed her arms.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sokka came bustling in. "Apologize, Zuko-! Whose this?" He looked at Joseph.

"Joseph," Zuko answered.

"Waiit...," Sokka looked over at Zuko.

"Thanks for telling me to come," Zuko said to Sokka sarcastically. He was just about to leave.

"Now, wait, Zuko. Both of you have to cool off and figure out exactly what you want to do, because I don't want anyone complaining about how they regret not making up!"

"I'll see you around, Toph," Joseph got up. Zuko rudely made him sit down again forcefully. "Don't touch me!"

"Shit," Sokka whined.

"Or?" Zuko asked threateningly.

"You guys stop!" Toph finally intervened.

"This is your last chance to make a confession." Zuko said to Toph.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Toph implied.

"Yes, you do."

"What confession?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know, he's crazy."

"Goddammit, Toph, it's on the line."

"What is?"

"Whatever we had! Whatever it was because I don't know what it was!"

"Than why do you still want it?" Toph asked, confused.

"Because if I don't, there's no way I could get you out of my head."

"... I'll see you around, Joseph." Joseph got up and eyed Zuko angrily and left. "Sokka..." Sokka looked at them both and left as well. "...Why are you so angry?" Toph whispered.

"_Why... why am I so angry_?" Zuko looked at her in disbelief. "Because you're unbelievably confusing! Because you smell like peaches and because your eyes have that special glow no one else has, because you _hit_ everyone you care for, and because you manage to use sarcasm without anyone minding _especially_ me! Because you... peach smelling-eye-glowing-tough-sarcastic-beautiful girl don't want to take the love I have to offer. Because you would rather have me let you go." She stood, utterly confused by his choice of words. "You don't have to say anything," Zuko said half in disappointment "; I'll take the blame and you can go right on with your life. It was all my fault that I blew up in your face, blah blah blah."

"Do you like her?" Toph was able to ask.

"I don't know what you're talking-."

"Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Jackie."

"Jackie?" Zuko sighed. "We're still talking about her?"

"Yes, Zuko. Because nothing is going to be resolved if we don't. I Know what you're trying to do, you're trying to avoid it."

"I don't like her. April just asked me to show her around school."

"Is she pretty?"

"No."

"Bullshit," Toph said angrily.

"What is it that you want me to tell you?"

"You could tell me the truth." Zuko sighed again and looked around.

"She's pretty."

"How pretty?"

"... Very pretty." Toph stayed quite, trying to take it in slowly, then she spoke up again.

"How pretty am I?"

"Very pretty."

"Just very pretty?"

"Yes..." She came closer to him and uncertainly hugged him."What was that for?"

"For staying near the truth." Zuko wrapped his arms around her. Zuko was afraid to ask something that was rattling in his mind.

"What does this mean?" He whispered.

"I don't know but can we enjoy it while it lasts?"

"...Please don't lead me on," he tried to pull away from her but she wouldn't let go. "Toph," she wouldn't respond. "Toph, let go."

"No. Sadly, I could live with myself knowing you let go of me but I can't stand letting go of you." Zuko looked down at her porcelain skin and had a sudden urge to comfort her. He knew nothing of comforting others though.

"So what does this mean?" He asked again. But before Toph could respond Katara came a long.

"It looks like you two are in good terms again, hmm?" They wouldn't say anything but stopped their hugging. "... What?"

"We... don't know," Zuko said, looking down. Katara looked at the two.

"Toph?"

"...We don't know Katara."

"Aw, really?" Katara whined. "How long has this been going, because I swear, I will push you two together if I have to! Can we just end the anger already?"

"No more anger... just confusion," Zuko told her.

"Great! At least you two aren't at each-other's throats anymore! Lets just end this already, I'm getting tired of this!"

"We can't just..."

"Kiss already!" Katara whined. "Or be friends, I don't know!" Zuko looked over at Toph.

"What are we?" He asked.

"Zuko and Toph," Toph answered.

"No, what are we together?"

"... I don't know... What do you want to be?"

"...Whatever you're fine with. Katara is right, I'm tired of this, too."

"Yeah... so am I..."

"So...?"

"... Can we... can we just... be...," Toph scratched her head. "Friends?- For now... I mean... we'll see what happens...?" Zuko swallowed in attempt to shut his thrumming heart up.

"...Ok."

"Friends? Really? Well... I always thought you two would end up being a real couple. But none of that, I don't want it to be awkward and I'm sure you two don't either!" Katara left with a smile. Zuko stood in front of Toph again, this time at an awkwardly close distance.

"Can I try something first before we become official 'friends'?"

"Okay.." Toph said nervously. Zuko's lips were finally once again pressed on Toph's, ending whatever it was they had... for now.

A/n: Sucky ending, I know. Don't be disappointed in me, it said 'for now'! Well uh... that's it.


End file.
